Ross's Romance
by Clue Impaired
Summary: Dan Ross needs to balance his work life and his home life. CH 22 This story is complete. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own CI or any of these characters but Karla Wilkes, but congratulations to Dick Wolf for keeping them alive for us for more seasons.**

**CH 1**

When the phone rang he pulled it out from under the papers burying it on his desk. "Ross." He said grumpily.

"Is that any way to answer the phone in your own precinct?" a female voice was laughing on the other end.

"It is if I'm buried in paperwork. I wish you were here to straighten it out for me."

"So do I, but I'm sort of buried myself. Any chance you can get out from under for some dinner in about an hour?"

"Only if I don't have to talk shop." He grouched.

"I intend to leave this stuff here. It's you I want to talk to. Want to meet somewhere? A restaurant or the park?"

"How about my place? I'll make us a nice salad, I have some fresh asparagus and I'll grab a couple of steaks."

"Can't do that." The female voice laughed again.

"Then you make a suggestion….."

"Not the problem, big guy. You forgot something."

"I did?"

"Yes, detective. You forgot to include desert. A girl must have her chocolate. I'll bring the desert. Then we'll have a meal."

"You love to torture me, don't you?" he demanded.

Peels of laughter made him smile. "I most certainly do. You're so easy. I'll see you in an hour. Oh, and do you have any wine?"

"You don't drink, remember?"

"I haven't forgotten. We are celebrating. For that I'll take a sip or two. So do you?"

"Some dry white."

"Awful. I'll grab something with some zest. See you soon."

Dan stared at the now dead receiver and sighed. She was off and running. He could just tell she would be tired when she got there. Any time he'd been near her and she was like this she invariably very tired when she showed up. He found himself thinking of all the things he had to eat at his apartment that would give her instant energy. Since when did he become a nutritionist? He smiled self-consciously. Since he'd started dating the human dynamo named Karla.

Dan Ross put the groceries onto the counter and chose to ignore the blinking light on the answering machine. Karla would be there soon and he wanted to be ready. He set about preparing the meal and wasn't at all surprised when the doorbell sounded early. Karla was always early. He grabbed the kitchen towel and wiped his hands as he went to the door. Even knowing she was on the other side, he cautiously peered through the peephole before he opened the door.

Karla whirled around and gave him a beaming smile when she stepped inside. As soon as he closed the door she stepped into his arms and gave him a warm, passionate kiss. "Hey, you." She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, yourself. How're you doing?"

"I'm good, you handsome devil. Something smells good."

"I got the salad going. And I have those cheese crackers you like."

"You, Captain Ross, are a keeper. I'm starved."

"Come keep me company while I work on dinner. So do you have to go back to the office?"

"Not tonight. Tomorrow I have everyone coming in early and they're staying late until we get it all done. You?"

"I don't have anyone to do that for me."

"Are you hinting?"

"If it were allowed, I'd jump at that offer, I don't have a clerk yet. Whoever comes to my precinct will have plenty to do."

"I feel bad for them. You can't rattle a few cages and get your clerk sooner?"

"According to HR there isn't anyone who can do the job. They're looking, but no one's got the training for this."

"It's a simple filing job. I think they're smoking you, Dan."

"I don't suppose you have someone who could take the job, do you?"

"I have asked. They want to move up not just over. The word is out that anyone who goes over there will be kept in that same rank, no chance of advancement. They aren't going over there so someone can be promoted over them and they just stay in the same job for years. I haven't been able to find out who started the rumor or why, but it is all over the office."

"Maybe it's too well known. What could they gain by floating that rumor?"

"Very little competition for the job? Maybe they figure if they apply often enough they'll get the job even if they aren't qualified by sheer force of numbers."

"You're a suspicious sort." Dan teased her.

"I learned from someone close to me." She wrinkled her nose at him and snatched a piece of cucumber from the salad.

"Go ahead and have some. That one's yours." Dan grinned at her.

He turned to stir something on the stove. Karla switched the bowls around. "I saw that." He told her.

"You did not!" she told him quickly.

He grinned. She was so competitive. "Dinner's almost ready. Did you get the wine? Hey, what are we celebrating anyway?"

"I have just received word that my offer on that piece of property has been accepted."

"The one that's over an hour out of here?"

"But only half an hour from my precinct." Karla reminded him. "Why?"

"I just thought you wanted to be closer, to the city I mean."

"To you, yes. But I'm a not a city dweller, by nature. I need elbow room."

"Elbow room. I haven't heard that expression in…."

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't even finish that. That is a serious breach of etiquette. I'd have to punish you severely for that."

"Punish me? That sounds promising." Dan teased.

Karla blushed. "Just put dinner on the table, you. I'll figure out just how you meant that when I'm not starving to death."

Grinning because he'd gotten the upper hand, he dished up the food and helped Karla carry it to the table. She was sitting at the table pouring glasses of wine when he sat down. "So, I mentioned a celebration, didn't I?"

"You mentioned it. Are you going to tell me what's up?"

"I have reached my goal. I have enough money to start looking for a house of my own."

"That is worth celebrating. Where are you going to look?"

"I'm not sure. I want something with some land so it probably won't be around here. Not immediately around here. There's nothing here that fits what I'm looking for. So will you help me?"

"Find a house? You want my help?"

"Why are you so surprised? Unless you don't want to. I'd understand. I thought maybe you could give me a second opinion and we could spend some time together."

"I didn't say I didn't want to. I just…. A house is a big investment and it's rather personal."

"It's an investment. For that I value and extra opinion and you seem to have good judgement. Especially in steaks."

"You sure know how to flatter a guy." He told her drily.

Karla grinned. "So would you like to look with me? I'll do the most of the paperwork first and we can look at what I have left."

"It sounds like a plan. When do we start?" he found himself agreeing just so he could spend time with her.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

Dan got a long chance to forget that promise to Karla. A major case blitz came to the precinct and he was buried to his neck in work. He spoke to her several times over the phone, but wasn't able to see her at all. It was a frustrating two weeks. There were times he wished she was still here at his house. But then he'd not be able to see her outside of the office and he didn't want that.

By the time thursday night three weeks later rolled around he was ready for some relaxation and companionship. He called her home phone. It just rang. He called her cell phone. She didn't usually have it on, but she might. He was that lonely for her presence. There was no answer.

He went home and put a tv dinner in the oven. He changed into sweat clothes and decided he needed to go for a run. He turned the oven off and went to get his running shoes. What he needed to do is put his pent up energy into something concrete. Exercise always helped.

He was all ready to go and opened his door to find Karla standing on his doorstep with a bag of food in her hand. She looked chagrined at finding him on his way out in running clothes. "I'm too late." She said.

"You…I've been trying to call you…." He said. "I couldn't getin touch with you so I was going to go running and call you later…."

"Oh. I'm not such a good runner, I'd slow you down, but would you mind if I go with you? I keep my stuff in my car. It'd only take me a few minutes to change."

"I - I'd like that." He was genuinely surprised to find that it did sound like fun. He hadn't had anyone to run with in well, since his academy days. "But what about the food?"

"We can just leave it on the table. It'll reheat fine when we get back. I'll be right back."

Dan found himself grinning over the prospect. He put the stuff in the frig and stowed away any evidence of the tv dinner. For some reason he wanted her to think he was only thinking of her. She was back in a few minutes. She had a duffle bag and disappeared into the bedroom, coming back minutes later completely changed into a sweat suit that had seen many washings. She was putting her hair up in a pony tail as she walked and sat down to slip on her socks and running shoes.

She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Ready?" she asked eyes sparkling.

He grinned at her. "That is the fastest I have ever seen a woman get ready to sweat."

"You should see me when I get ready….Um, never mind. We should go."

"Come on, finish the sentence. When you get ready for what?"

"Nothing."

"Karla Wilkes, what were you going to say?"

"When I get ready for bed, okay? When I get ready for bed I'm much faster cause then everything just comes off, but that isn't what you said, is it?"

_Damn_. Dan thought to himself. After the tough time he'd had lately his body was quick to react to the thought of Karla getting ready for bed. He bent over pretending to stretch his legs, but it was really to hide his reaction to her comment. He didn't see her small smile.

They went out of the building and set off down the block. In the twilight, they weren't the only ones jogging, but they stayed away from the others. Karla set a slower pace than Dan usually ran, but he stayed with her instead of surging on ahead. She chose to run not just on the jogging path but chose a cross country path. He was enjoying the feel of his blood pumping, and his muscles working in time with her as they went through the city. Karla kept changing her direction and it was a good workout.

They jogged through a fast food restaurant that just waved as they went by, up the steps to an office building across the open courtyard to and the long walk of a garden that was in full bloom yet with the last blooms of summer and back down, out to the sidewalks of New York past the entrance to the public library and through the shallow fountain in the park. Dan had to protest that. Karla just laughed "We're getting warm. We need to cool off."

They squished their way back toward the park and both of them were starting to get winded. Karla slowed them down to a fast walk and grinned at him. "We're about to go through a part that has a lot of kids. I always slow down here, just because of it. And I need to catch my wind. How're you doing?"

"I'm fine. Do you always run like this?"

"No. You inspire me. I don't usually enjoy running this much. It's easier though if you have someone you like to go with you. Are you thirsty?"

"I could use some water."

"Water is for later. Come on, I know just the place to go."

Without missing a beat, she changed her direction and started across the grass. "Wait, Karla, we can't go there. It says keep off the grass."

"For over there. This is the accepted route. See the stones? They're practically hidden in the light, but they're there. Come on."

Dan heaved a sigh and set off after her. His feet landed solidly on paving stones. If it hadn't been for the lights coming on in the park he might've gone off the path. He was happy to see her destination. It was a street vendor. He saw Karla and waved. She raised her hand with two fingers and the vendor nodded.

When Dan reached Karla and the vendor she handed him an orange juice. "It's better for you than water, right now."

"What if I don't like orange juice?" he quipped.

"Listen to her, she is my best customer." The vendor told Dan.

"He told me the very first time I stopped that he had his own trees and he picked the oranges just for me." Karla informed him with a smile.

The vendor shrugged cheerfully and grinned at her. "Everyone has to have a gimmick." He said unapologetically.

"I'll be back Friday and pay you for this week, Doral." Karla told him. She turned to Dan and he saw she was getting tired. "I've had it for tonight. Are you ready to go home?"

"Dinner is calling me." He agreed.

"See you tomorrow Doral." Karla called to her friend and started away.

"You be careful." The man called giving Dan a warning glance.

Karla was walking quickly and Dan had little trouble catching up with her. She sipped the juice and smiled at him. "I'll be ready in a minute. I just need to catch my breath."

Dan shook his head. "We can walk a bit. I'm tired too. And if we're still too tired, we can catch a cab. I've done it before."

"You?"

"Me. You mean to tell me you never have?"

"I don't like cabs. I have a thing about riding with people I don't know. And don't forget I've seen some of them drive."

"They're an alright lot, for the most part. They're just trying to do their jobs just like everyone else."

"Well, they can do it without me." Karla threw her empty bottle in the trash can on the way by and broke into a jog again.

Dan shook his head and followed her. 'Stubborn, notional woman.' He muttered to himself. He never admitted out loud that he also found her fascinating.

They were back up to jogging by the time they had reached Dans apartment. Karla was dragging even if she wouldn't admit it. He could see it. But it had been fun. Next time he decided they wouldn't go so far.

"That was quite a run." He told her.

"Absolutely. I like running with you." She leaned over and bumped her shoulder to his upper arm.

As tired as he was, the parts that hadn't been working over time, took notice. "How would you like to take a shower before dinner? I'll get it started heating up."

"I didn't bring anything to put on except what I wore to the office. I completely forgot." Karla told him with big eyes.

"Worry not, my lady. Anything in my house is yours to wear." He smiled at her.

"Anything?"

"Well, maybe not the blue velour evening gown in the back of my closet. It looks just right on me."

"Why, Dan Ross. Are you holding out on me? You look good in blue?"

"Blue Velour." He grinned.

"I'll just leave that alone. Thanks for the shower."

Dan left her alone to take her shower and went to the kitchen to put dinner on to reheat. His imagination, however, refused to be appeased. The idea of her in his shower, without a stitch on made him uncomfortable. He had to splash a glass of cold water on his face to try to get his body under control.

Karla came out looking so much more refreshed. She came over to him and casually laid a hand on his back, sniffing appreciatively at the food. "You are a marvelous man to have around, you know that?" she said.

Dans body tightened painfully at her nearness. She smelled of his shampoo and wearing his oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts that looked like a skirt on her and he shifted uneasily.

Karla cocked her head up at him and said solemnly. "You better take care of that. I'll take care of this." She nodded to this body.

So help him Dan blushed. He couldn't help it. "I'm sorry." He felt like and uncouth youngster.

Instead of making a joke of it, Karla shook her head. "I feel the same way. I know now is not the time for us to discuss this, but the only reason I think you should be sorry is if you don't mean it for me. Go take a shower, Dan. I'll finish this."

While he was in the shower, he thought about his relationship with Karla. He had been divorced for a few years and sometimes it still bothered him, but his ex had gotten remarried and the boys were alright with that. He'd had dates and sex since then, but Karla was someone he found more than just a passing affair. She had gotten into his heart and his life. He'd never spoken to her of his marriage. Would she feel like a second fiddle? He seriously doubted it.

He stepped out of the shower and toweled off. Supper was smelling good. He was glad for once that his hair didn't need a lot of fussing over. He was trying to decide if he should shave again when Karla knocked on the door. "Food's hot."

Dan had to take a couple of quick deep breaths to still his body's reaction. This had to stop. "Be right there." he called, hoping he didn't sound like a lovesick puppy.

He didn't hear her footsteps leaving the room. He cautiously opened the door and poked his head out. She had left the room. He was almost disappointed. Dressing quickly he went out to find she had set the table and put all the food in dishes on the table already. She smiled at him. "Now, you look more comfortable. Come eat."

Dinner was another good meal. They talked like old friends. Karla smiled frequently and he found himself telling her things to make her smile or laugh. How could she have gotten to the age she was, which he judged near his own age, and still be so delighted in the world?

After dinner Karla was going to help him clean up. "Leave it. I'll get it in the morning. Let's go into the living room." He said not wanting this time to end.

"If you're sure." She hesitated.

"I'm sure." He took her hand and led her into the living room and sat on the couch, pulling her down next to him. "I'm glad you're here. It's been a long couple of weeks and I missed you."

Karla smiled shyly. "I missed you, too. I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me tonight or not. I thought I might be taking too much for granted."

"You're not. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"That depends on how personal. I reserve the right to protect my secret identity and the location of my superhero hideout."

He flashed her a grin. "How old are you? I know that's not a politically correct question, but I can't place your age. Sometimes you seem far too young for me and sometimes you seem…I don't know, you've seen a lot."

"Is it that important, Dan? You know that I'm not under legal age but I'm not a senior citizen. Does the difference really matter?"

"It shouldn't. I'd-I'd just like to know."

"So it's a test to see if I'll really come clean with you?"

"No." he said sharply. "No, it isn't that. I just can't pin you down. Your age and it's bothering me."

"So you don't like to be out of the loop, huh? That's the detective in you." Karla teased. "I'll tell you if you tell me how old you are."

"I don't have a problem with my age."

"Neither do I, but you have to promise not to tell anyone what it is. You have to promise."

"I swear on my officers oath."

"Pulleease-give me a break. Give me something I can believe. Were you a boy scout?"

"I made it to Eagle Scout."

"Alright, boy scout oath then."

"Karla, you are a NYPD officer too."

"And you need to remind me? Boy Scouts or nothing."

"Alright, on my boy scout honor." He said patiently.

Karla grinned at him and unexpectedly jumped up and straddled his lap. She gave him a smile and reached over to kiss him. Surprise was on her side and she took full advantage of it. She slid her arms around his neck and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Karla was a squirming armful. She was also a very good kisser. He angled his head for a better access and was thoroughly enjoying this activity when his cell phone went off.

Of all times. He pulled back and breathing heavily. Karla was just as busy. Her eyes were wide and dilated. She made as if to get off his lap. He put a hand on her leg and answered the phone. "Ross." He said gruffly. Karla grinned mischievously and toyed with the design on the front of his shirt, touching his chest through the shirt. He put a hand on hers to stop it but she wrinkled her nose at him. He was having trouble concentrating as it was.

"I'll be right there." he sighed.

Karla made a disappointed face and slid off his lap. She curled up on the sofa next to him and he finished his call. "What's up?"

"I have to go." He said regretfully.

"Damn. I understand. I probably should go home too. I'm off tomorrow, but I still have stuff I need to do."

"I wish to hell they hadn't called." He said huskily.

"Me, too, but this feeling isn't going away and neither am I. We'll explore this later."

Dan leaned over and kissed her firmly. He wished for one moment that someone else could've taken this call. Reluctantly he pulled back. "You could wait. I hope I won't be too long."

"No. It's better this way. You go and we'll pick this up another time."

Dan got up and went to change into his suit. Karla was sitting in the same place when he came out. She put her head on the back of the sofa and watched him clip on his badge, put his gun on and put his suit coat on. He wanted too much to stay home, but he knew he had to go.

He came over to her and leaned down to kiss her firmly once more. "I'll understand if you have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I'll lock up on my way out. I really want to finish this conversation." She said softly.

He stifled a groan and walked to the door. Right before he stepped out the door he remembered something. He turned to her. "You still haven't answered my question."

She just smiled at him. He gave her a mock-stern look and left.

Three hours later, he got back to his apartment. He didn't see Karlas vehicle there. He trudged wearily up to his apartment and opened the door. There was a small lamp lit in the living room, the table was cleared in the kitchen and he was about to go into his bedroom when he heard a noise. Tensely he put his hand on the gun butt and moved over to see Karla had fallen asleep on his sofa. He was ridiculously pleased to see that she hadn't left after all.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

Karla stretched sleepily and woke up in an unfamiliar bed. She jerked up and looked around. This was Dans bedroom. She was still fully clothed in his clothes and had been under the covers. How did she….? Of course, he had to have brought her in here, but when? She didn't remember walking. Her nose was the next to wake up and she smelled bacon. And coffee. She didn't drink coffee but it still smelled wonderful.

She used the bathroom, washed her face and hands and finger combed her hair into some semblance of order and went to find that wonderful smell.

Dan, looking remarkably wide awake, was in the kitchen cooking bacon. He smiled when he saw her. "Good morning."

"Good morning. How…when…. I don't remember…."

"One question at a time. I carried you to my bed when I got back home this morning about 3:00 and you were really out of it. You didn't even stir."

"You should've woken me up and sent me home. Where did you sleep?"

"I caught a few winks on the couch. Don't worry. I'm fine."

"You should have left me on the couch and taken the bed. You needed your sleep, too."

"I wanted to see you in my bed." He found it to be very, very true.

"Next time, you take the bed." Karla told him sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned at her. "Would you like some coffee?"

"I don't drink it remember? How about some soda?"

"How about some tea? I have the kind you like."

"You do? You adorable man." 

If he had ever thought a single comment could make him happy, that was the one. "I remembered from when you were in my precinct."

"I miss that some days. I like that we can be together outside of the office, but I wish I could see you everyday like that."

"You could move in here." He said before he had a chance to censor his comment.

"Or you could move in with me, but it wouldn't make it right. I think you're a wonderful man, Dan, but I don't want just live ins. I'm a little backwards, I guess. I want a commitment. I know you've mentioned that you were married before so I won't even bring it up, but that's what I want. I want someone who'll consider me above everyone else, someone who'll think enough to want to marry me and say this is my wife and I'm proud she is. That's what I want. And I'm babbling, before breakfast. Ignore my ramblings."

"Sit down and I'll make your tea." He told her.

"In a moment. Have I told you that I'm glad you're home?" she stepped up to him and reached up to kiss him gently.

He put the spatula down and gathered her into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He sat her back down and smiled at her. "Now that's a good morning kiss." He told her.

She swatted him lightly on the chest. "You are addictive. And you promised me tea."

"It's right over there. I poured it as soon as I heard you rustling in the other room."

"You big green meanie. You kept that a secret?"

He chuckled. "It's just waiting for you and you didn't ask."

She shook her finger at him. "I'll get you for that. Later, after the tea." She made a face while she was fixing her cup. "Can I do anything to help?"

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Over easy, not runny. I'll make the toast. Where's your toaster?"

"In the cabinet there, but you're my guest."

Karla took an appreciative swallow of tea and squinted at him. "Nonsense. A good guest never lets the host wait on her hand and foot. Besides I make a mean piece of toast."

"I noticed on the very first day I met you that you like to get your own way."

"That wasn't my most spectacular moment. I'm sorry. I didn't know you well and I was nervous. Am I forgiven for being a jerk?"

"Considering I thought you were being completely insubordinate and was tempted to have you thrown out of the department, I guess I can over look it."

"Such a magnanimous gesture on your part." She taunted.

"So you said you have the day off. What're you going to do today?"

"Run errands. Pay bills and I thought I'd go to the shooting range for awhile. I need to qualify soon. It won't hurt to get some practice in. Then I thought I'd go see if I can't see a movie or something. Nothing really exciting. I really wanted to do something fun but I can't think of anything."

"In a city the size of New York? You can't find anything exciting to do?"

"I didn't say that there wasn't anything, I said I couldn't find it. What do you suggest?"

"There's museums, concerts, tourism sights, the public library, ball games you name it."

"Okay, boring, snooze, crowded, done it, and not interested. Next?"

"There's shopping. You like to shop, don't you?"

Karla looked at him like he'd grown an extra head. "What the hell ever gave you that insane idea?"

He shrugged. "My ex loved to shop. It seemed like she was always out shopping."

"I detest shopping and don't ever, ever compare me to your ex. I think I'll stick to my original plan and go shoot something. Any suggestions on that subject?"

"I think I'll stay safely in my office." He quipped. "Breakfast is ready. You could always stop by 1PP and see if I'm busy. Maybe we could do lunch."

"You won't get tired of me?" she teased.

"No."

"Seriously, Dan. I don't want to cause you any trouble. I know we're not at the same station any more, but I don't want to make things uncomfortable for you either with the big mucky mucks or with Captain Sackett."

"You won't. Unless you think you're going to have trouble with her for being seen with me."

"I don't think she's going to cause much of a fuss. I'm pretty good at my job and it's not like mine interacts with yours all that much. I'll see you about noon then. Is it my choice where we go for lunch?"

"You aren't taking me to a vegetarian buffet are you?"

"Ooo, there's a good idea."

"Why do I set myself up for these things?"

"Beats me. You're talented that way."

"Did I ever tell you I hate playing the straight man?"

Karla laughed and nearly choked on her bacon. "Don't do that when I'm trying to eat here."

Dan clapped her on the back. "You find so many things funny. Why is that?"

Karla shook her head and tried to cough up whatever was in her throat. He gave her some juice and she breathed easier. "I'm happy. I like life, I like being upbeat and I really like being with you. Yes, I laugh a lot. You just haven't seen me down yet, and it's not a pretty sight. I can be a real bitch. I don't like myself like that. I try very hard not to be that way. It's very unpleasant and very I'm so unhappy when I'm like that."

"Everyone has their down times." Dan said.

"I know. But it's my sworn duty to try to avoid making things worse than they have to be. And I'm dedicated to doing that. You know it just occurred to me that I've spent all this time here and you haven't ever been to my house. Why don't you come over Friday night and we can go out at this great little roadhouse I know. My treat. They have a steak that will make your mouth water and the most delicious way of cooking mushrooms that'll make you wish you lived on them alone."

"I don't have anything else planned. It sounds like fun. How far out do you live?"

The place I'm talking about is 1 ½ hours from here. Why don't you bring some clothes and I'll make you breakfast Saturday morning? We can see where it goes from there."

"Are you asking me to spend the night with you?"

"I'm asking you to come to my place for Friday evening, stay overnight, and see what happens on Saturday. No, I'm not specifically asking you over for funsies, but I'm not ruling it out. I can have a friendship with a man without it being sexual. We both know what almost happened last night. Let's just take it one day at a time. Are we thinking the same thing?"

"I'm sorry. I thought we were…." He gestured toward the bedroom.

"Last night, would've been terrific. Today, my head is in charge." Karla reached over and laid her hand on his forearm. "I find you funny, handsome, strong, and adorable. I have to know there's more to my wanting to do this than just because you're available. I owe you and myself that."

"You are assuming that I am available." He told her lightly.

"Exactly. So do I have any mad women awaiting me in dark alleys that I need to worry about? Or men either for that matter?"

"No men, as for the women….no, you're pretty much in the clear."

"Good, although I might be tempted to defend you if I need to with my gun."

"I'm sure I don't need you to do that. I do have a question for you. I know I've mentioned that I have two sons. They're both going to want to meet you one of these days. Are you alright with that?"

"I don't see a problem with that. Dan, you do realize that there might be some trouble with the boys where I'm concerned. They may not take kindly to me being a part of your life."

"I've had talks with them concerning their mom and her new husband. Believe me they understand about the way these things work. I'm concerned with how you will get along with them."

"As far as I know, we'll get along fine. I haven't met them, so obviously it's all up in the air, but I don't intend to get into a battle with them or anyone."

"Good, because I don't want you to shoot any of them."

"I'll try to restrain myself. Look, I know you have to get ready for work and I should go. Breakfast was delicious, thank you. I'll get my clothes and get out of your way."

"You're not in my way." He objected.

"I am. Well, if I'm not, I want to be. I want your complete and undivided attention and that's not fair."

Dan smiled. "You had it last night."

"Now cut that out or I'll never get anything done today for thinking about you." Karla shook her finger in his face.

He grinned at her. That idea wasn't all bad. Karla stood up and leaned over to kiss him. "Have a good day."

She waltzed out of the room and he sighed. Now he had to go back to thinking like a captain. Karla was quietly gone, by the time he finished cleaning up the kitchen and went in to get ready for the day. She had arranged items on the bathroom counter into a smiley face. He grinned. Damn, was she irrepressible!

All morning there was a feeling of unreality at the precinct. Goren and Eames were deep in a case and making good progress on finding out who killed several criminal lawyers and mutilated them severely. Carver called him several times for updates and he'd finally told him that he'd call him when he had any news. He got a call from Judge Carmen Gonzales for a let's get together for lunch, except he had never been friendly with the judge and figured it was about that case. He politely and respectfully turned down the invitation citing a busy schedule.

About 11:00 Bobby had a suspect in the interrogation room when Captain Ross went in to stand next to Eames to listen to the questioning. Bobby was in a rare quiet mood and just stayed in his chair, but his questions were sharp and to the point. He soon had the mans confession.

Dan kept watching the bull pen and surreptitiously checking the clock. Alex was trying to hold back a smile. "Are you expecting someone, Captain?" she asked innocently.

"I have an appointment for lunch. They're meeting me here." He told her. "So you have all the evidence on this case to make it a conviction?"

"That was the last piece we needed. Are you getting a lot of calls about it?"

"Only three or four every hour. I need to get the information to the DA and let them make a statement. Wrap it up and get me the paperwork, ASAP. I want this one in bed before lunch."

"In bed?"

"In the bag, you know, put to bed? I thought you were aware of all those terms, detective." He tried to cover his blunder.

Eames was grinning openly now. "Yes, captain, I'm aware of those terms. So do I know your lunch date?"

He gave her a scowl. "Just bring me the paperwork when it's ready." He left the observation room, knowing she was amused by his actions.

Karla came into the squad room 11:45. She came over to see Alex and Bobby before she headed for his office. She nodded to him. "I have news for you about your paperwork situation. I'll tell you over lunch." She said.

"I'll just be a minute."

"Do you want me to wait outside?"

"No, you can stay. I just need to make a couple of calls and we can go."

"Good, then I can sit and admire you." She deadpanned.

Dan hurriedly looked to see if she was kidding. Her face was completely solemn, but her eyes were twinkling. He looked out to the squad room to see if anyone was looking. "Don't talk like that here." He said, turning away to pay close attention to his desk.

"Why ever not? Is your office bugged? Are we a couple of teenagers trying to avoid our parents notice? I see nothing wrong with admiring a handsome man I'm about to have lunch with, someone who I slept in his apartment and took a shower in his bathroom, wore his clothes and ate breakfast with."

"Damn it, Karla, cut it out. This is my house and…."

"Again with the house? You're stuck in neutral, Dan."

"You can be awfully exasperating." Dan told her. He was trying very hard to be annoyed with her, but she had brought up points that made him question whether having her here would help him or hurt his reputation."

"I'm sorry. I'll stop. You just make me sooo" she stopped.

He looked up at her to see what she was going to say. "So what?" he demanded.

She just shrugged. Then she winked at him and smiled. He found he had lost all control of his tongue. She put on her cool face and told him. "I'll wait for you out there. I need some air. I'm ready when you are."

"Oh, Christ." He gasped. She couldn't have meant what his body suggested. Not here in his office of all places.

"Now don't get a swelled head. I need to go see what kind of shape your paperwork pile is in." She rose and walked out the door.

Oh, he had a hard time in not following her out the door. Alex came in right after Karla left. She handed him the paperwork. "So is Karla your lunch appointment?"

"We're going to go over the paperwork situation." He said.

"Good. You need that kind of help."

It could _not_ be his imagination. Did everything he heard today have a double meaning? Maybe he needed to find another way to deal with this.

"Uh, Captain, did you hear me?" Alex was asking.

"Sorry. My mind was on another case." _Liar, he thought to himself._ He said. "What were you saying?"

"Would you like me to call Carver for you?"

"No, I'll call him. Thank you, Detective."

"Yes, sir."

He hastily made the phone call and had the paperwork sent to Carvers office and stood up to go. Karla still hadn't returned to the office. He went in search of her. He found her pacing off an area in front of two empty offices. She was all business now. He came up and she nodded to him. "Are these offices usually occupied?"

"Not usually. We have some officers from another department or agency come use them once in a while, but for the most part they're empty. Why?"

Karla shook her head. "I'll tell you over lunch. Are you ready? For lunch, I mean?"

"I'm ready." He growled. His comment had two meanings as well. "After you."

Karla led the way out of the squad room. Dan couldn't help but notice that his leaving with her was noticed. Well, the rumor mill would be busy today. Karla glanced over at him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Teasing you. You're right, that is your house and you deserve respect not teasing there. I'm sure there are going to be rumors galore from this."

"I don't care. I'm entitled to have a personal life. And if I choose to have it with you, it's my business. So have you decided where we're going for lunch?"

"Yes. Do you want to drive or shall I?"

"I'll drive. I've been dying to show you my car. Are you into cars?"

"Trucks. I like a big truck, lots of rumbling of powerful engines."

"Somehow I figured as much." He grumbled.

"Dan, hey, are you mad? If you don't want to go to lunch, I'll understand….." Karla said moving over to block his progress.

He looked around and pulled her into a small dark office. He closed the door and took her roughly into his arms and began to kiss her, putting all his pent up sexual frustration into the kisses. Karla was surprised but she kissed him back. "Uh, Dan, this isn't such a good idea. I don't think we want to get caught at this here at the station." She whispered lustily in his ear as he kissed her neck and shoulder. "Dan."

He pulled back with some effort. Her lips were swollen and she was looking at him with soft eyes. "You're right." He growled. "You don't deserve this, not like this. But you have to stop teasing me or I promise you, I won't be responsible."

"Another time then. This is not wrong. We aren't wrong."

He opened his mouth to speak but her stomach growled loudly in the quiet room. He grinned at her. "You always have to have the last word, don't you?"

Karla shrugged. "I never said a word."

Dan kissed her one more time, but it was a gentle kiss. "Let's go get some lunch. You are impossible if you haven't eaten."

Karla lifted her chin defiantly. "I'd like to think I'm impossible whether its meal time or not."

"You wouldn't be wrong." He grinned at her and straightened his clothes. Karla tugged hers back into place and they went to lunch.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

Dan had to make extra effort to pay attention that afternoon. His mind kept going back to what he had wanted to happen in the empty office earlier. He was filled with a mixture of shame that he'd almost lost control of himself so close to the squad room, anger at the rules and regulations that made being with a fellow officer seem shameful and a desperate need to show Karla that he wasn't an animal out only to use her for sex.

Yes, she was teasing him, but she wasn't doing it maliciously.

All of this was running through his mind as he directed his officers, answered the phones, made high level decisions and did the work that just seemed a nuisance today. If only he could just go find Karla and what? Certainly making love to her was high on his priority list, but that wasn't the only problem he needed to deal with. He had to get his hormones under control. He wasn't some horny teenager, after all. He was a captain in the NYPD and he'd worked hard to get here. Funny thing, though, he actually felt a lot like a horny teenager and he hadn't felt like that in a very long time.

About 4:30 he tried to call Karla and see if she wanted to go to dinner with him, but her cell phone just rang. He called her home # and left a message. He expected to find a message on his machine when he got home. There wasn't one. He called her again, but there was only the answering machine. He was concerned, but not really alarmed.

He took out the paperwork he'd taken home and spread it out on the table. It just required looking over and his signature under the approval line, but he couldn't do it. It wasn't wrong, but he couldn't concentrate on it. He gave up and went into the living room to check his machine. It hadn't changed and he hadn't missed any calls. Where was Karla? It wasn't like her to not return his calls.

By 10:00 when she hadn't called he got his keys, his gun and his coat. Maybe she was having second thoughts about what had happened and she was ashamed to call him. At least he could go make sure she was alright. He admitted to himself that in all honesty he was rationalizing his decision to find her, but he couldn't help it. He had to see her.

Her truck was there when he pulled up. That was good, wasn't it? Did that mean that she didn't want to talk to him? Should he go back to his home and wait for her to call him? His head said yes, but his heart was leading him to the door of her house. He didn't see any lights on, even though it was nearly dark. He raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard noises inside. "Karla?" he called.

The noises stopped then resumed, softer this time. "Karla, it's Dan. Open the door if you can." He pulled his gun. Something was wrong here.

He heard the deadbolt slide back and the door opened just a crack. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." She said.

She wasn't showing her face. "Let me in, sweetheart." He said softly.

"I… you don't want to see me like this." She said. "Go home, Dan. I'll call you in a few days."

"I'm not going anywhere until you let me in and I see for myself that you're alright. You know I mean it." He said.

Karla swung the door open, but retreated back into the dark recesses of her home. Dan stepped inside and looked around before he holstered his weapon. Karla had gone over to sit on the sofa and was curled up on one end. She was the very picture of abject misery. He went toward her. She never moved.

"I-I tried to call you a couple of times this afternoon. You didn't answer so I came by to make sure you're alright."

Karla was unnaturally still. He went over and carefully sat on the sofa a small distance from her. "Karla, talk to me. What's going on?"

"I'm fine." She said but her voice was muffled.

"You're not fine. You are sitting here in the dark, not answering your phone, not acting like yourself. You can't tell me you're fine, because I'm not buying it. Let me turn on a light."

"No. I don't want a light on."

"Sweetheart, you're scaring me. You were fine, when I dropped you off at the garage, now you won't look at me and you won't let me turn on the light. Tell me what's going on or I'll have to figure it out for myself. You don't want me to call someone to come talk to you, do you?"

"No, it's not a police matter. It's personal. I don't want to get you involved."

"Too late. I'm already involved if you are. Tell me what happened, Karla. Right now."

Karla drew in a deep breath and let it out in a shaky sigh. "Turn on the light." She said reluctantly.

Dan in the dim light he was able to go to the table across the room and found a small lamp to turn on so it wasn't too bright. He turned to see Karla had buried her face in her knees. He returned to the couch and sat back down. "Look at me."

She lifted her head marginally to look at him. Her hair hung forward and all he could see was her eyes and her forehead. "See, I'm fine." She reiterated.

Dan snorted. "I'm a detective remember? I know better. Don't be difficult, sweetie. Let me see what's going on."

Karla sighed and straightened up. She dropped her knees and he clenched his jaw in rage. The entire left side of her face was swollen and turning beautiful shades of black and blue. She had one swollen black eye and her lip was swollen and bloody. She looked at him. "Are you satisfied?" she asked, defiantly.

"Oh, my God. What happened to you? Who did this to you?" he wanted to take her into his arms but he was afraid to touch her.

"He didn't mean it. He was upset." She told him.

"He? You know who did this?" he demanded. Could she be seeing someone else? His heart said no.

"We-We were raised together. He came to give me some bad news and when he found out I'd been seeing someone, he hit me. He was upset and he thought he should be my only concern. I told him that I wasn't interested in him any more and he flew into a rage. He hit me before I knew he was going to. He hit me a couple of times then he left. I tried to call the police, but I don't have any information on where he lives or anything. I'm a cop. I'm supposed to be able to defend myself. I just couldn't. I never expected him to be so violent."

Her eyes teared up and she struggled not to cry. "Did you report this?" he asked gently.

"I went to the emergency room. They wanted to call the police. I told them I was one and I'd file the appropriate charges myself. They had a fit, but what are they going to do? Nothing's broken, just some bruising. I'll need to go to my own doctor tomorrow, for treatment, but that's all."

She began to cry in earnest and he moved forward to pull her into his arms. He tried to be gentle, but her grip was strong and he just held her and wanted to strangle the man who'd done this to her. "Shhh. I'm here now." He soothed.

"I hate women who cry at the drop of a hat." She managed to sob to him.

He chuckled. "I'd say you have a good reason. Karla, listen to me." He managed to get her calmed down for a few moments, lifting her chin so she would look at him. "Did he…Did he…were you raped?"

"No."

"You're sure? Did they do a rape kit?"

"I'm sure, Dan. I didn't loose consciousness."

"Thank God. Why didn't you call me?"

"Do you want to deal with someone who looks like this? I can't even defend myself. I don't want anyone to know. I can just imagine the rumors. Oh, poor Karla. She got beat up by someone she knows. She isn't much of a cop, is she?"

"They wouldn't dare say that." He bristled.

"No, but they'd think it. And the last person they saw me with is you. Suppose they think you did this? Oh, Dan, I can't let them think it's you."

"Why would they think that?"

"It's a well known fact that cops tend to take their stress out on their partners or their family. I won't do that to you."

"It's a weak willed partner, man or woman, who does that. Someone who needs to find another job. I'm not that way."

"I'm so confused. You're right. I just want… I don't want anything to happen to you because of me." She started to break down again.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. Or you either. I won't let it. No one's going to hurt you again. Tell me who it is and we'll put out a warrant for his arrest."

"Ben. Ben Winston."

"You said you know him?"

"We were raised in the same home town. He was the son of the woman who raised me. That's what he's upset over. He came over to tell me that she'd passed away and she'd left her estate to me instead of him. He was waving a paper around and demanded that I sign it all over to him. I refused. I tried to reason with him, Dan, I did, but he started yelling and throwing things and then he hit me. I wasn't wearing my piece and I tried to reason with him again. He just went berserk and he started hitting me. I didn't even have a chance to defend myself except to play possum. What if he comes back?"

"If he knows what's good for him he won't." Dan told her darkly. "Anyway, they usually don't return to the scene of a crime. I'll have an APB put out for him and we'll lock him up for the night."

"But I never thought he'd be so violent. Suppose you're wrong too and he does come back. What am I going to do?"

"You, my dear, are going to pack up and come back to my place with me. You aren't going to be alone tonight."

"I need to be here, Dan, just in case."

"I don't see…" he began.

"Please, I just need to be here."

"Alright. I'll stay here then. You're couch looks comfortable."

"It's not." Karla giggled.

Dan looked closely at her. Her eyes were glassy and she was rather dreamy looking. "Did the hospital give you a painkiller?"

"Yes."

The painkillers were knocking her out. In fact, he figured if she hadn't been terrified earlier, she'd be out like a light now. She was beginning to list seriously to one side. He figured he only had a few minutes before she was completely senseless. "Let's get you to bed."

She smiled at him. "Sounds good."

A woman with one thing on her mind! "Not right now. Right now, you need sleep. Come on."

Karla was practically boneless. She was trying to walk, but her knees kept giving out on her. He managed to get her to her room and onto the bed before she stopped moving entirely. She rolled over onto her side and snuggled down into the comforter. He stood up and stretched his frame. He watched her for a few minutes then turned and headed for the door.

"Stay." She asked softly.

He turned to look back. She was still laying on the bed but her one eye was open, watching him. "You should get some sleep." He said even though he wanted to stay. Not because of a threat to her, but because he wanted to be with her. His morals wouldn't let him take advantage of her condition, even if his body said yes.

Karla lifted her head and looked at him with both eyes now. "Dan, please stay with me. I know you want to. I can see that. I also know you don't want to be insensitive. I promise not to attack you, but I'm scared and I need someone I know I'm safe with. You."

"You sure don't ask for much, do you?"

"I hope for a lot, because I respect you. Never mind, I understand. You can go home if you like. I'll be fine." She put her head down and rolled over so her back was to him putting her in the middle of the bed.

How the hell did she make him feel guilty about not taking advantage of her? Oh, she was good. She was right, he did want to stay with her. He wanted to be with her, in the physical sense. He hadn't wanted anyone this badly since he'd met Nancy, his ex wife. Why was he comparing them with these two women who were nothing alike?

Nancy had been a college student and so had he when they'd met. She been studying to become a doctor and he was in criminal law. They'd run in different crowds, she had been a privileged student with family of money while he'd worked as a security guard at night so he could afford to attend during the day. Her parents had never liked him, though they supported Nancy if she wanted to stay with him. Being Jewish had been his only saving grace as far as they were concerned.

Then the boys had come along and all seemed better. Until Nancy's new beau had come into the picture and it was all over but the paperwork. Oh, there was a civil relationship because of the boys, but there was also relief. He hadn't loved her in a long time, the way he felt he should love someone he was married to. He was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

Karla, on the other hand, had not known him back then. She had only met him what only six months ago? Did she know he was Jewish? Did she care? He didn't know what or if she practiced any religion either. He knew he felt good around her and she had never tried to change him. Maybe they just weren't familiar enough with each other to take that step yet.

His body was demanding satisfaction, but his mind was in control. He'd stay with her just to prove he could be a civilized man about this. He toed off his shoes and took off his jacket and holster. The bed had a bookcase headboard where Karlas piece already rested. He eased himself onto the edge of the bed, putting the gun close at hand. He was tired.

The house settled into a peaceful rhythm. He was dozing when he heard Karla say "Thank you." Softly.

Minutes later, it seemed to him, Karla was touching his shoulder. "Dan, someone's here. Dan."

He raised one finger to her. She was laying on her side looking at him and her eyes were huge. He reached up and grabbed his gun. "I'll go see if anyone's out there. Stay here and don't come out there." Okay, so the man was half asleep. He should've known better.

Wishing he'd worn a darker shirt Dan rose on stocking feet and moved toward the bedroom door. He could hear someone moving around in the living room. He heard someone bump into the coffee table and swear softly. Definitely a mans voice. He thought about calling the local precinct for an intruder alert, but there wasn't any way he could get through to them without tipping off the burglar.

Using both hands to support the weapon he stepped out into the hallway. No one was visible. He could hear someone rifling through what sounded like a drawer. He eased over to the doorway leading into the outer room. He cautiously peered out and saw a man, a very large man, leaning over a desk and moving things around inside.

He stepped out into the living room and hit the lights with one hand while holding the gun with his other. "Don't move." He warned the guy.

There was no reason for the man to whirl around and glare at him. He couldn't see in the sudden bright light, he was too far away to swing at him and he was too drunk to connect a punch if he'd been standing right beside him. But he did and stared at Dan in dazed confusion. "Who the hell are you?"

"Police. Who're you?" Dan barked at him.

"You ain't no cop. You aren't even wearing a uniform. You're that guy, Karla's been seeing, ain't you?"

"Who are you?" Dan asked again.

The man, who Dan deduced was Ben Winston staggered toward Dan. Why is anyone's guess. He had nothing to gain by it, but that didn't seem to matter. "You are not supposed to be here…."

"Stop right there." Dan told him.

Ben didn't seem to hear. He lumbered toward Dan. "Ben, no." Karla cried out to him.

Ben saw her and veered toward her. The fact was that it wasn't much veering as Karla was standing right next to Dan and had her gun trained on the man as well. "You belong with me. We were supposed to be together. That's all she talked about, that we were going to be a family." He said.

"Ben, stop." Karla barked again.

Dan was ready to pull back if the man had stopped, but he kept on coming. He wasn't just drunk, he was stoned out of his ever-loving mind. His eyesight was affected as he stumbled over a large floor vase with artificial flowers. "Stay back or I will shoot." Dan barked once more. He didn't want to shoot him.

Ben recovered his balance and incredibly pulled a knife out of his pocket. There was no help for it. He was close enough to make it a serious threat and Dan had to act. He shot to kill. At the same time, Karla did likewise. The gunshots were only split seconds apart and they knocked Ben off his feet. His bulk slammed into the coffee table and made kindling out of it.

Dan darted forward and kicked the knife out of his reach in case it was still a threat. He knelt next to the man and felt for a pulse. He was dead. He glanced down at the wounds and it he hadn't known better he'd have said it was a single shot. He looked over at Karla. Her face was impassive, her cop face. "Is he?" she asked.

"He's dead. We need to call the locals now. We don't have a choice any more."

"I'll call. It's my house."

She stepped back and took a phone off the wall. "This is Sgt. Karen Wilkes. I need a squad at my home on Helmer Road. There was an intruder here and there has been gunfire. Be advised there are two off duty police officers on the scene. We need an ambulance and the Coroner."

Within half an hour there were four squad cars out in front with flashing lights going and an ambulance ready to take the body away parked in front of Karlas house. She was seated in a chair in the kitchen with a detective from the local precinct. Ross was in the living room making sure the crime scene was being properly investigated. He was not in charge of the investigation, but he was also fully aware of how an investigation should be conducted and he was being very careful. He was also making the CSU unit people very nervous. That was his intention.

One of the detectives had called their captain, who was really angry at being awakened from his night off duty, to deal with Ross. He was a suspect, but he was also above their rank. The chief detective had tried to gain his attention by stepping between him and the view of the room. Ross had given him his full attention for one minute then told him "Move!" The detective moved.

The detective gave up trying to talk to Ross and just stood with him watching the process, helplessly.

"So you say that the victim, Winston, did that to your face earlier today, Sgt. Wilkes?" the detective in the kitchen was asking Karla again.

"For the fourth time, yes, he did. And no, I hadn't reported it yet to the police because I wanted to rest and gather my thoughts. I was going to talk to the police first thing in the morning. Yes, I told the personnel in the hospital who did this to me and no Dan Ross did not do this to me. Yes, I have surrounded my weapon for analysis and possible charges. Yes, I understand that you don't think I should leave town and yes, I understand that I should not speak to anyone regarding an ongoing investigation. Have I pretty much summed up the last five times we've gone over this same thing?"

"Just trying to be thorough, Sgt."

"I'd use a different term, detective, but I understand your implication." Karla stated, sharply.

The detective wanted to refute the tone, but he also knew he needed to tread carefully. These were higher profile suspects. Especially the other one. He stood up and moved back to the living room where the CSU were packing up their equipment. Captain Reggie Morgan had arrived and was talking to Dan Ross in one corner of the room. Karla slipped past the detective and stood looking around at the mess that they'd made of her home.

Ben Winston's blood was still on the carpet and the remains of her table were still scattered all over the floor. She wanted to clean it up, but not while they were here. She sank down onto the arm of a chair and withdrew into herself until it was all over. There was nothing else she could do. Her face was throbbing, but she wouldn't let the other officers here see her pain or her taking pain killers. She was just so blamed tired.

Dan Ross was in full captain mode while talking to his counterpart, but he wanted to wrap this up and get them out of here. Karla looked ready to drop and he was worried about her. Morgan kept going over the same thing over and over. Dan finally turned on him and glared at him. "Look, I know how this goes, but I'm telling you that you now know everything that happened tonight. Check with your detectives, confirm that it's the same story and get back to me. You know where to find me. We're done here."

Morgan saw the conviction in his face and nodded. He couldn't really do any less. Dan had a stellar record and he was a tough man. If he had done anything wrong it wouldn't be hard to find him again. "I'll be in touch." He nodded and called to his people to leave.

Dan went to stand beside Karla and look around. He didn't touch her while they were there, but he just stood there. After they left and he was sure they were gone, he turned to Karla. She looked at him. "Are you sorry you ever met me yet?"

"Not in the least. I'm just glad you're on our side." He told her honestly.

"You are a glutton for punishment. What do I do now, Dan? I can't think anymore."

"Now, you go to bed for the rest of what's left of the night and worry about it all tomorrow. You are exhausted and you need your sleep. Let me help you back to bed."

"That detective tried to pin this bruising on you. I told him he wasn't going to do that. I won't let it happen."

Try not to think about it. Do you some more medicine?"

"It'll knock me out."

"I'll get you some water. I'm here for you so you can rest. I won't let anything happen to you. Come with me." He took her by the hand and lifted her to her feet. She was so wasted he pulled her into his arms and just held her for a few moments. She leaned heavily into him.

She gave a huge sigh and pulled back. "Thank you. I needed that." She told him softly. "I guess I'd better go to bed. What're you going to do? You need your sleep too."

"I was hoping you'd let me come back in there with you." He admitted uneasily.

"I was hoping you'd want to. I need you near me. You've been a rock for me. I'm not sure I'd be able to rest if you weren't around. This doesn't let you off the hook though."

"Off the hook? I wasn't aware I was on the hook for anything."

"One of these days, Dan Ross, you and I are going to make love. When the time is right and we don't have other things hanging over our heads. That's one thing you are _not_ going to get out of."

"Are you serious? You tell me that then you want me to sleep on the same bed with you like a brother?"

"You are not, and never will be like a brother to me, my Dan. But this also isn't the time to make that happen. When I have you and you have me it will be the right time and we will be ready. Right now my defenses are down and it wouldn't be the right time, but it's still a damned good idea. Let's go to bed."

Dan felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Did she know what she'd just said? Was she delirious? Was he?

He followed her into the bedroom and closed the door.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5**

Dan woke up knowing he wasn't alone, in his apartment or necessarily sane. No, check that, he was still sane. Karla had curled up next to him sometime in the night and was right next to his chest. He could feel her gentle breath on his shirt as she slept. He looked at her. Her bruises were on the side of her face against the blanket so he was able to see her face as it usually was.

Her face was a little too angular, but not severe. There were fine lines around her mouth, and eyes and a bump on the bridge of her nose, like it'd been broken at one time or another. Her hair was golden blond and damn it there was a few strands of grey in it. He'd never noticed before that she was such a striking woman. She always seemed to be in motion. Her eyes were what attracted his attention most of the time.

Karla twitched. She shifted her feet and moved a little more. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. "Good morning." She told him. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes." He said.

Karla looked down at their body positions and then back at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make this uncomfortable."

His lips twitched at the old fashioned term. "You didn't."

She lifted one eyebrow at him. "You're very sure about that?"

"I'm very sure." He stated.

She reached over and kissed him quickly on the mouth. "Good morning." She rolled over and quickly got out of bed.

Damn, she was quick. He decided he was going to have to be faster than she was from now on. While she was in the bathroom he rose and went into her kitchen to start coffee. Except she had no coffeemaker. Or any coffee that he could find. He found a teapot and tea bags, but no coffee. He filled the pot with water and figured he could do without coffee for this morning. Come to think of it she had said she didn't like coffee. He must've needed sleep more than he thought.

He heard drawers slam and minutes later she came back out with her wet hair up in a ponytail. She had changed her clothes and was smiling at him. "I can't believe how well I slept considering what's liable to go on today. It must have been because you were there."

"Or the medicine." He said drily.

She made a scoffing sound. "You never give yourself enough credit. If it was the medicine there would be two big differences. Number one being that I'd feel groggy today instead of feeling good. The second one would be that I would have had to take one for it to work and I forgot to take one."

"I was going to get you some water."

"I'm the one who is responsible for the medicine and I was so focused on you that I forgot. It's no big deal, but I think I'd really like to take one now. I see you got the tea water on. I'm sorry I don't have any coffee. Would you like me to go get some? I could zip down to the store for just a minute."

"You could, but I don't even see a coffee pot." He teased her. "I'm fine. I'll use you're shower though if you don't mind."

"Go ahead. I left some towels out for you and a new razor if you want to use it. I can't do anything about clothes but you look fine anyway."

Dan grinned as he went into the bathroom. "I could always shower in my underwear. That'd solve two problems at once." He threw over his shoulder.

"Thanks for that visual." She called back.

Ah, he'd gotten her with that one. He was pleased with himself. Her bathroom was a bright sunny yellow, with muted green accents and a matching shower curtain and toilet seat cover. There was an area rug in front of the tub and functional but matching accessories on the counter. There was a new razor, a toothbrush still wrapped in plastic and some shaving cream in a can on the counter. Her shampoo was a fruity scent and he chose the unscented soap from the bathroom counter rather than the moisturizer bar in the shower. The shower was nice and hot.

Karla was cooking breakfast when he came back out. She had also left a mens sweat suit on the bed. He hoped it was for him. He could live with these clothes for now.

She glanced at him and smiled. "You found it. I wasn't sure if you wanted to wear it or if it would fit. You look very – clean."

"You even left me an extra toothbrush. You have guests often?"

"Reasonably. I have some people who come over to visit now and again and they always forget their brushes so I have extras. Plus, as a hold over from the times when I used to be poor as a church mouse, I buy extras when something is on sale. That way if I'm low on funds or too busy to get to the store I have extra on hand. I try to keep a back up of most things. Toothbrushes aren't much money, so I have several different kinds of them."

"Did you grow up poor then? Or feel like you did?"

"I had foster parents. They were careful with their money. How do you like your waffles?"

"Waffles? You made waffles?"

"Me and the grocery store. I don't have a waffle iron. I don't know how to use one. I'd just use it as a weapon, probably."

"I'll have to check on the statistics on shootings with a waffle iron." He deadpanned.

Karla grinned at him. "Okay, wise guy. Burnt to a crisp, it is."

"What is that wonderful smell? You said you didn't have any coffee."

"Death to the coffee habit. That is tea. It's not exactly coffee, but it does have caffeine in it. There's creamer, sugar and artificial sweetener on the table if you use it."

"I like it black. Can I fix yours?"

"Sure. I take three packets of sugar, and enough creamer to make it look like caramel."

"Got it."

"Dan, where do they go now? With the investigation, I mean. I know it was a good shoot, even if it was here in my own home, but will IAB have to be called since we were both involved?"

He thoughtfully put the required condiments into the cups and sat down when she put a stack of waffles on the table. She also put down a plate of sausages and sat down,

eyeing him with worry. He was careful to answer so she wouldn't worry more than necessary but he had to be truthful as well.

"If it were my investigation, I'd go for bullistics first, then talk to us again, then anyone who knew the victim and I probably would notify in IAB. That's pretty much a standard procedure, but it's not my call. I'd say we should at least talk to the union rep and if you want to, we can find you a lawyer. And you should call your captain first thing."

Karla nodded and played with her food. "I've already put in the call. Her cell was on voice mail. I expect I'll be hearing from her soon."

"I'll have to call the Chief of D's. Otherwise I'll hear about it for years."

"Will they suspend you?"

"I don't know. They could, but like I said. It was a good shoot. It is going to raise some questions about why we were together here though. And the rumor mill is going to have a field day with it."

"So? Oh, yes, with you being a captain and all it might raise a stink. What are we going to tell them?"

"The truth. I came over to see a friend and found you'd been injured. I was making sure you were alright when he came back."

"At 1:00 am?"

"Good point. I guess, we'd better figure out how we're going to proceed here. Short of outright lying, what do you want to tell them about the questions that are to come up about us? We're in separate precincts so us seeing each other is not against regulations, but they may ask just what our relationship is."

"I know what I'd like it to be, but I'm not the one we have to worry about. I'm just a sergeant. A glorified records clerk. You have a much more high profile job. You could be hurt far worse by this than me."

"But you're a woman and I don't want them to make you out to be a loose one looking for a promotion."

"Ow! I hadn't thought of that."

"You said you know what you'd like it to be. What would you like it to be, Karla?"

"I'd like us to be officially seeing each other, but we really haven't reached that stage yet. Do you need to call your ex and let her know what's going on? I'm not sure she'd like to hear it on the news first. And there's your boys."

"I'll deal with that. Quit changing the subject. Do you want to announce to the world that we're seeing each other?"

"I'm not ashamed of it. I happen to think you're one hell of a man. I can't imagine anyone being stupid enough to let you go, but there's going to be talk. If you want to keep us quiet then I'll understand."

"No. I have been careful since my divorce, to protect Nancy, the boys and frankly because I haven't had a relationship with someone important enough to me to want to make it a long term thing. Not until I met you. How you went from being a pain in my ego to being this close to me I don't understand. But I want it to come out that we have a relationship. I'm not going to be more specific than that with anyone, but you. Not even to IAB. We're seeing each other and that's how it will go on record. I was here because I was worried about you and I hadn't heard from you. That's the truth."

Karla smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Why the tears?"

"I was afraid that all of this would make it hard for you and you wouldn't want to see me anymore. I want you to be happy. If it was with someone else, I'd want that too."

"So you were ready to give up on us? For politics? For my job?" he asked incredulously.

"For you to not have to bear the consequences of this mess, yes. Give us up? Not unless that was what you wanted. I don't give up that easily."

"Good because we aren't out of hot water yet." Karla came over and put her arms around him. He turned and pulled her to him. "We'll get this straightened out together. Then we'll be able to see each other more."

"I'd like that." She acknowledged. She played with the front of his sweatshirt.

He was beginning to learn how to tell when she had something on her mind. "What? You have something to tell me? Go ahead and say it. We need to be clear on this when we talk to the officers again."

"Oh, it's nothing like that. It's sort of personal. Good, I think, but personal."

Dan's body was beginning to react to her nearness and he tried to shift so it was less obvious. "I'm all ears." He said.

Karla gave him a small smile. "Not _all _ears. I'm, uh, I had an accident when I was a young girl. Abdominal trauma. It involved lots of surgeries. I just wanted you to know there were some pretty severe injuries and I've never been able to have children. The doctors don't think I can ever have kids. I realize that we haven't even gotten onto that subject, but just so you know when we _do _get that point, we don't have to worry about medicine or timing. Or things like that. I just wanted you to know."

There were hints of teasing in her manner but most of all she was embarrassed about the announcement. His libido went on full alert. He wrestled down his urge to do something about it right here and now. Luckily, years of self-control reasserted itself and he kissed her gently. "I'll remember that." He said huskily.

His cell phone went off and Karla stood up. Her phone on the wall rang and she went to answer it. He looked at his onscreen display and sighed. The big guns were lining up. It was the Chief of D's. He saw Karla looking at him with concern on her face. Chances were pretty good that she was talking to her captain. "Ross." He answered his phone.

He was right. Both of them had been called to their respective offices for meetings that didn't seem promising. Karla came over to stand in front of him. She was worried, so was he, but even as he watched he saw her chin come up and she looked at him with a touch of defiance in her eye and her chin jutted out. "I didn't do anything wrong and neither did you. I have nothing to be ashamed of and I'll be damned if I'll let them intimidate me."

"That's my girl. I'll talk to you tonight. If you need me, call me. If I can't answer, I'll call you right back."

"I have the number."

He kissed her swiftly. "I'll get my clothes and let myself out."

Her mind had moved on ahead. "Oh, Dan?"

"Yes?"

"You be careful. I'm not worried for me."

"I'm not worried for you either." He smiled at her and left.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**CH 6**

Captain Dan Ross's coming and goings had never excited comment in the Major Case Squad before, and it didn't now. He was still a bit perturbed over the meeting at the Chief of Detectives office. There were the usual questions which he expected, but he hadn't expected a lecture on morals and ethics from the man. He'd had to bite his tongue to keep his comments to himself about the Chiefs reputation. At one time he might've just let them fly, but now he had Karlas reputation to consider. So he'd bit his comments back and only objected mildly to the implication that he was tarnishing the image of the NYPD and his own example to his officers.

His own officers were just fine, thank you very much. He marched through the squad room and saw Goren and Eames at their desks working on paperwork. "Goren, in my office, please."

He went in and took off his coat. When he turned to hang it up he found both Goren and Eames in his office. Momentarily non plussed he stared at her. "Can I help you, detective?" he asked her coolly.

She had a file in her hand and hastily handed it to her partner. "He forgot his file." She said and left the office.

Bobby was miffed at the treatment and was about to say something when Dan crossed the office and closed the door. He pulled the vertical blinds, blocking out the rest of the squad room and turned to his biggest detective. "Have a seat."

His behavior was so unusual Bobby momentarily forgot his indignation. "Is something wrong, Captain?"

Dan sat down behind his desk and ran a distraught hand through his hair. "Let's just say this is between us, man to man. Are we agreed, this is off the record? This isn't official."

"Uh, sure, Cap-uh, Dan. How-How can I help?"

"Officially, I don't know anything about your relationship before I got here. I know you and Eames are married now, but you were seeing each other before you got married."

"Yes." Bobby admitted cautiously not sure where this was leading.

"How did…I mean, did anyone….aw, hell. What happened when it came out?"

"Well, we were split up for a time, as partners. But I just wasn't functioning well with someone else and told them if Eames didn't come back as my partner we'd leave here and go somewhere else so they suspended the split and we were told to keep it on the QT."

"Would you have? Left, I mean?"

"Well, Jim Deakins did offer us a job in his new agency and we had feelers from some of the other departments that would allow us to work together. We didn't want to go, of course, but, yeah, we would have if we'd had to. Why all these questions? Is someone giving you trouble over our being partners?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I said it's personal. I, uh, I've been seeing someone from the department and there's been some trouble and I'm worried about how things will go down."

"Not in our department?"

"No, another department."

"Karla." Bobby didn't need to ask, it was a statement. "Is she alright?"

Dan was a bit embarrassed to admit he hadn't expected Bobby to pick up on it so fast and rather grateful that he had. "Physically she's bruised but fine. It's her emotional state that I'm worried about. I don't want her to suffer for us being, us seeing each other."

"If you're in different departments it shouldn't present a problem. If I may ask, what happened?"

Dan told his detective about it and made him promise not to talk about it to anyone other than Eames. He figured he could count on Bobbys discretion. After the conversation, he told him. "Please apologize to Alex for me, will you? I didn't mean to be so abrupt with her."

Bobby stood up and nodded. "She'll understand. I'm sure she's already gotten over it. I'll get back to work now."

"Thanks, detective." And Captain Dan Ross was once more in charge.

_Rough Day._ There was an understatement. Karla spent the entire day talking on the phone to detectives from her own precinct, the precinct where she lived, her captain who was supportive of her predicament and giving no comment quotes to the press who had gotten her number and wouldn't leave her alone. The final call of the day was the one she'd been dreading. IAB wanted her in their office first thing in the morning.

The worst part of the entire day was that she hadn't been able to call Dan at all. She was aware of some of her coworkers making snide comments behind her back, but they never said anything to her face to face. She just kept her chin up and tried to let them all think it wasn't getting to her.

Captain Ross was having a less than stellar day himself. He was fielding almost as many calls as Karla plus his other calls. By the time his call from IAB came in he was ready to chew iron and spit nails. He hadn't heard from Karla all day and he wanted to call her. Yet he didn't want to give the impression he didn't trust her.

Alex walked by his office. He called "Eames."

"Captain?" she popped her head inside his office.

"How're things going?"

"They're fine, sir." She said puzzled. Then she nodded. "I need to make a call, sir. I'll be right back."

Sometimes having a very bright staff comes in handy. He pulled some papers out of his desk and plopped them down. They were work he had to do though he couldn't really concentrate on them. He picked up a pen and pretended to read. Minutes later Alex walked in with a file folder and put it on his desk. She nodded to him and walked back out.

He opened it and read the contents. It was a note from Alex. "Called her. She's badly in need of hugs and TLC but she's feisty. Sends her regards. Looking forward to seeing you again." He put the file in his drawer. Oh, he had it bad. He almost decided to shred it, but after rereading it he realized it was innocuous enough so that anyone who read it wasn't able to tell who she was.

He glanced at the clock and realized it was time to go home. He was more than ready. Tomorrow was going to be another long one. He walked to the elevator and pushed the button. He was joined by Alex and Bobby. "Detectives." He greeted them.

"Captain." Bobby said.

"You know, Bobby and I are having a small party at our house this weekend. If you and Karla aren't doing anything, you're welcome to join us. Bobby's cooking steaks on the grill. We'd be glad to have you." Alex said idly.

"I'd have to talk to her first. Who all will be there?"

"Mike and Carolyn for sure. Maybe a few others. No one you who'll poke their nose into your business. It's supposed to be nice weather."

"I'll tell her."

He made it all the way to his car, before he couldn't resist the urge to call her. He got into his car and dialed her cell phone number. It went to voice mail. He swore and disconnected. He considered going out to her place, but decided against it. He started his car and drove home. He didn't see her vehicle. He tried her phone again then he called her home. It told him that the machine was full.

He parked and went inside the building. He wanted to change clothes and take a shower, get some dinner and call Karla again. He approached his door and some sixth sense told him someone had been there. He backed against the wall alongside the door and pulled his gun. He never knew what was going to happen.

He gently inserted the key in the door and swung it open. He stepped inside, gun ready. The living room was empty. He lifted his gun and closed the door, still with the feeling he wasn't alone. He walked toward the kitchen, it was empty and he moved on cat feet toward his bedroom. The door was half closed. He never closed the door. He was prepared for anything, except to see Karla completely naked standing next to his bed.

"Karla?" he demanded.

She whirled around. Her face went white at the gun in his hand and she grabbed for the towel she'd dropped. "Dan. I didn't expect you to be home so soon."

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Hiding. And I picked your lock." She wrapped the towel around her again and pushed her wet hair out of her face. She looked as weary as he felt. "Are you mad? I can leave. I just didn't have any where else to go. I'd hoped you wouldn't mind."

"I don't. I just wish you had let me know. I tried to call you on your cell and your home number. They were all voice mail."

"I can't take any more calls today. My phone was ringing off the hook all day and I've gotten an earful from everyone I've talked to except the Police Commissioner. I'll get my things and leave."

"Do you always leap to conclusions?" he asked and holstered his gun. Now that the mystery was solved he was unwinding rapidly and it was a dizzying trip. "Why don't I let you get dressed and we can talk in the living room. I don't want you to go, Karla. You're welcome here for as long as you need to be here."

He left her sitting in a damp towel on his bed. He headed back to his living room and put his gun away. His answering machine was blinking that he had 34 messages. The maximum was 40. At least he hadn't heard from _everyone_ he knew. He already had it set to display the ids of the callers. He began erasing the messages except the ones he knew. That took care of all but four. One from his ex wife, one each from his boys and one from Sackett. Now why would she be calling him at home? He decided to call her first.

"Sackett."

"It's Ross. I got your message. What's up?" he had it on speaker phone.

"I want to know what's going on with you and Wilkes. I know she was under your command, but I didn't know you were involved."

"We weren't at that time. We went to a banquet together, purely platonic. She needed an escort and I was available. We had dinner with an entire room full of people. Then she transferred to your precinct. We started dating and now we're involved in this shooting mess. That's pretty much all so far."

"Don't give me that. I've seen you two together. You two are nutty about each other. What do you intend to do about it?"

"That's rather personal, don't you think?"

"Damn right, it's personal. I don't want you to mess around with my officers if you don't mean to make it right. Karla's a damned good officer, but she's naïve. I don't want to see her hurt by you and I damned sure don't want to lose her. You either treat her right or by God I'll come and kick your ass myself. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly." Ross said amused.

"Call me if there's anything I can do to help." She hung up.

"Naïve. I like that." Karla scoffed, entering the room. She put her duffle bag on the floor by the door.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything."

Dan looked pointedly at the bag. "I said you could stay."

"I don't want to push my way in or stay where I'm not welcome. I'd rather not do that. How was your day?"

"Long, but I can handle it. How about you?"

"Alex called." She informed him with a hooded look. "I'm not surprised you didn't. I don't want to make this harder on you."

"You keep saying that. Why?" he frowned.

"I still think you might find some people who look down at you because you're seeing me or any other officer and will try to punish you for it."

"Punish me? Like a child?" he asked incredulously.

"Ostracize you? In school they teach peer pressure and ostracizing as a means of controlling others. Somewhere in there it's implanted. I worry that they'll do that and hurt you."

"Sweetheart, they can't hurt me like that. In order for it to apply to me they have to mean something to me. Nobody means that much to me except you."

Karla sighed and sank down on the couch and seemed just exhausted. "I thought shooting Ben was hard. Today was worse and tomorrow is going to be worse than today. How long will this go on?"

"Until IAB rules it's a good shoot and clears us. I take it they called you today?"

"I have to be there first thing in the morning. I'm not ready for this. I haven't heard from my rep yet."

"Probably because you have your cell phone off."

"Wouldn't they have called me at the office?"

"Too much chance of them being overheard. I'll bet you'll find his number on you voicemail if you turn it on now."

Karla made a face and went over to the bag by the door. She came back and sat down with a look of dread on her face. She grimaced and turned it on. It immediately started ringing. She nearly dropped it. She was really stressed out about it. He gently took it from her and turned off the ringer. It stopped in mid ring. He smiled and handed it back to her.

"Ignore the ones you don't want to talk to or delete them. Your rep probably left you a text message. Try those first."

"I've never shot anyone before. I might just turn in my gun after this." She informed him.

"Most police never use their gun but shootings aren't the only reason the rat bureau calls people in."

Karla was busy with her phone so he went into the kitchen and ordered pizza to be delivered. He was hungry, but he figured she'd really need to eat as well and he just didn't feel like cooking. He ordered several different varieties. He could hear her talking. He hoped she'd gotten a hold of her rep.

He was opening himself a beer and her some soda when she came into the kitchen, looking grim. "You were right. He was trying to get a hold of me along with several dozen others who just wanted the juicy gossip. I have to go somewhere and meet him. Any suggestions?"

"Why not here? I can go into the bedroom, if I need to."

"You don't mind?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I did. Call him back and have him meet you here. Anywhere you meet in public, might call the attention of the press."

She gave him a shy smile and went back into the living room. He shook his head. Sometimes she acted like little courtesies were new to her. Now there was a thought. He heard her voice on the phone. It didn't sound at all like the woman who'd just been in here. She appeared to wear many faces. How many of them were really her?

She was already off the phone when he entered the room. She was once again curled up on the couch, more of a defensive posture than a wiped out position. He handed her the soda and sat down next to her. She smiled her thanks and took a deep drink. "So what about you? Did you talk to your rep?"

"I did. I'll be meeting him in the morning before I go to the meeting. Do you know how you're going to approach the board?"

"With honesty. I have nothing to hide and they aren't going to make me ashamed of protecting myself or my property."

"Really listen to your rep. He's supposed to be on your side."

"I intend to. Then I'll run it by you." She made a face at him.

"I'm not sure I'm the best person to talk to about this."

"You are the person I choose to talk to. You've been through this or know someone who has so you know more than I do. I know, I know, you're not an attorney, but you are a very smart person. I trust your judgment."

Dans doorbell rang and he got up to answer it. It was the pizza delivery guy. As he was digging money out of his pocket he was approached by a man in a suit. "I'm looking for Karla Wilkes."

"Come on in. Thanks." Dan told him.

The pizza guys eyes got large. Dan looked at him, "If you have any hope of keeping your job, you'll keep this information to yourself."

"Yes, uh, no sir. I won't say a word." The guy stuttered and turned and fled.

The rep stepped inside the room and Dan turned with the pizza. "I'm Rex Smith. You are Karla Wilkes?"

"I am."

"I'm your union rep. We need to speak about your testimony in front of the IAB tomorrow. We should talk alone."

Karla shook her head. "I don't need to hide what I'm going to say in front of him. He was there. He's also accused of the same thing. This is Captain Dan Ross."

"I'm aware of who he is. I really think we need to…."

"Mr. Smith, I am tired and hungry and I'm going to eat. You are welcome to join us and we can talk afterward or you can go and come back or you can talk in front of him. Any one of those choices is acceptable. Chasing Dan away from his dinner in his own home when he paid for it is not. Either way, I'm eating." Karen told him bluntly.

"I'll take a slice then." Smith said reluctantly.

"Would you like a soda with it?" Dan asked politely.

"Anything you have would be fine." Smith said differentially.

They were seated in the kitchen when Karla told the man. "I know you need to hear what happened so I'm going to tell you exactly what went on. Dan was only protecting me and my house…." She told him exactly what had transpired. He didn't ask any questions, still reluctant to speak around him.

"So, Mr. Smith, how long have you been a union rep?" Dan asked.

"I've been a lawyer for three years."

Dan nodded. Karla rolled her eyes at him but smiled at the man. Dan finished his last bite and rose. "I'll be in the other room until you're done. Take your time."

Karla waited until he left the room before she rounded on the lawyer. "Look, I'm not enamored of lawyers at the best of times. I like your treatment of him even less. Say what you have to, ask what you have to ask then leave."

Smith was taken aback. "We have to settle what happened and prepare you for your testimony. That kind of attitude is not going to help your case. I suggest you loose that attitude…."

"My attitude is only going to get worse if you don't get moving. I'm tired, I've had a long day and my patience is used up. I told you exactly what happened and it's not going to change if you dance around it. What do you want to know?"

"What exactly is your relationship with Captain Ross?"

"We are good friends. We worked together at my previous assignment, that's how we met."

"But he was spending the night at your house the night of the shooting. Were you sleeping together?"

"He came over to make sure I was alright, because I hadn't called him when I usually do. He found that I'd been beaten up and had gone to the hospital. I was back home and scared that the man would come back and do worse. He agreed to stay with me and protect me so I could rest in safety. When Ben Winston showed up, Dan greeted him in the living room. I got there and tried to talk Ben into leaving. He came at us with a knife and we had to shoot him to defend ourselves. We were sleeping in the same room, on the same bed, fully clothed."

"After having sex?"

"Not having had sex. It was purely for my security. We had no expectation that Ben was going to come back. But just in case he stayed."

"IAB will ask you that."

"Let them. IAB has everyone all wacked out and afraid of them. I'm not. I did nothing wrong."

"What matters is what they say was right or wrong."

"Then that's wrong. The truth should not be subjective. We needed protection from Ben pure and simple. We tried to talk him out of coming after us, but he didn't listen."

"I don't think you realize how much trouble you're in. Tell me, honestly, did you kill Ben because Ben found out you were having an affair with Captain Ross?"

"There are two things wrong with that theory. Three actually. One, we are not having an affair, two Ben didn't know any such thing because it wasn't true and three, Ben didn't care one way or the other who I was with. It had no meaning to him."

"So he didn't know about you're affair?"

"You can't know about something that doesn't exist."

"So you killed him because he came after your new boyfriend?"

"Mr. Smith."

"Yes."

"Mr. Smith."

"What?"

"Mr. Smith.

"Why do you keep calling me?"

"I wasn't sure if you were hearing me. I was trying to see if you couldn't hear me or you were just ignoring what I'm telling you."

"That won't play out well with the board." He warned, annoyed.

"It made you listen to me and stopped that repetitive cycle. I'm telling you for the last time. Now hear this. Dan Ross and I are friends. We are not sleeping together or having sex or any other damned way you want to put it. Are we clear on that at last?"

"As effective as that demonstration of your mental agility was, Ms. Wilkes…."

"Sergeant Wilkes. I have a rank whether I'm in uniform or not."

"Sergeant, the board will not just let it go that easily."

"Then I'll continue to correct them until they get it right. You have to do that with people who are particularly slow."

Smith sat back and eyed the older woman in exasperation. "I don't believe you're going to let me help you, are you?"

"So far you haven't been a lot of help, no."

"You haven't let me help you."

"Then what do you suggest since you're so certain the truth won't work?"

"I never said that." He protested. Karla just folded her arms and regarded him expectantly. "Tell them that he told you to shoot him. He's a bigger fish than you are. They'll do less to him and you'll just get a slap on the wrist."

"No."

"No? Just no?"

"That's right. Just no and this interview is over." Karla rose to her feet.

"We still have to go over…."

"No we don't. You just told me to lie to the Internal Affairs, accuse my friend of something he didn't do to save my own ass and now you think I'm going to trust you? No, Mr. Smith, this interview is over and I suggest you contact a lawyer of your own because I intend to contact the Ethics board and report you first thing in the morning."

"I'm trying to save your career." Smith stood up.

"Not by lying, you're not. You are asking me to lie and I won't do it. Take your things and get out, Mr. Smith. And I expect you'll report me to the board that I was uncooperative. It doesn't bother me. Good night."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Duly noted."

Rex Smith gathered up his briefcase, put his papers into it and handed Karla a piece of paper. "I need you to sign this."

"What is it?"

"It says you refused my services and I'm not liable for it."

"It also means that you get paid for this, doesn't it?"

"I'll get paid for it anyway."

"Good for you. You'll need the money, because I'm not signing it."

"You have to."

"No, I don't. It says right on top that failure to sign this constitutes an admission of guilt and you've already filled my name in. I won't sign it and it doesn't signify anything of the sort."

"You have no proof of anything."

"You really think so? You're a lawyer, Mr. Smith, you're not a cop."

Rex Smith reached out his hand for the form and Karla kept it firmly in her grasp. "I think I'd like a lawyer of my choosing to look this over. I'll have him mail it to your office after he's done."

"You are a very unorthodox client."

"You are a very shaky lawyer, Mr. Smith."

Rex Smith left the apartment and Karla sank onto the couch and put her head in her hands. She was sitting there when Dan found her.

"Is he gone? Karla?"

"They're going to throw me under the jail and I have no idea what to do about it."

She moaned.

"Not quite. Wasn't he able to help you?"

"Help me?" She jerked her head up and looked at him, angrily. "He wanted me to tell them that you told me to shoot Ben and they'd go easy on me. He said that they'd go easy on you because of your rank and he gave me this paper to sign saying that I refused his counsel and if I refused to sign it, it meant I was guilty."

"We'll get a better lawyer. Karla, don't let him get to you. He was supposed to be your rep not the boards. He was just trying to rattle you. What did you tell him?"

"I told him I wouldn't lie to them and that he could expect trouble over his lack of ethics. I refused to sign this sheet and I'd let my lawyer read it and send it to his office. I told him to get out."

She waved the offensive paper in the air in his direction then slammed it down on the table. He sat down on the couch next to her. "First of all, they aren't going to throw you under the jail. It's rock."

She shot him a disgusted look, but her lips twitched. "Thanks."

"Second, we were in the right and we both know it. The CSU verified that all the evidence supported the events. The bullistics came back and it looks like as soon as IAB clears us it's all done."

"Are you serious?" she stared at him.

"Dead serious. I'd never lie about something like that."

Karla launched herself into his arms. "I love you."

He laughed and caught her as he fell backward on the couch. "I love you, too."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own CI or Dan Ross. Those are Dick Wolfs property. I do own Karla.

A/N: Animaltalker this one's for you. If anyone is under 18 you should consider looking forward to the next chapter.

**CH 7**

Karla sat up and smiled embarrassed at him. I'm sorry. "I got carried away."

"I like it when you get carried away." He admitted. "Did you mean it?"

"When I said I love you? Yes. I guess by some standards we're still strangers, but I know what I feel and I know how to recognize love. Not gratitude or just lust though you inspire those thoughts too, you big lug, but the way I feel when I'm around you and how much I want to be with you when you're not nearby. I trust you with my life and I trust you with my heart."

"Do you trust me with your body?" he asked huskily.

"Mmmm. That's a tricky one." She pretended to contemplate the issue. She was smiling at the same time. "Did you mean it?"

"I did. I do. I didn't think I could even like someone as fast as I learned to like you, certainly not to love someone, but I just can't fight it. You walked into my precinct and right into my heart. What I want to know is _how the hell _did you do that?"

"I don't know. I think my heart was just looking for yours. You know, I watched you when you were in the precinct office watching the other officers. Especially Alex and Bobby. Maybe you weren't aware of it. Initially I thought you were cold, but you aren't. You are tightly controlled, you put a hard face on because you're protecting your heart, because of your job. You have to be that way, I understand that. But, you have a wonderful, warm, caring side and that's what I was attracted to."

"So you trust me with your body then?"

"I trust you completely. Body, mind and heart. I trust my instincts, Dan, and every instinct I have says I can trust you. That's a big issue for me."

"It's been a long day. Why don't we call it a night?"

"I think that's a good idea. I want to take a shower first. 

"Sounds like a good idea. You go ahead and I'll go after you."

"I won't be long."

Dan sat back and contemplated what they had just discussed. He had been aware of being lonely but he hadn't known it was visible to anyone else. It was good to know so he could be on his guard for that in the future. Did he want to let Karla into his life so completely that he wanted to move in with her? No, if he decided to make that commitment he wanted to marry again. He wouldn't let her reputation suffer for his lack of control.

He heard the water go off in the tub. She was a quick shower person. Something he wished he had more of in his own apartment building. One of the reasons he got up early every day was to make sure he had a hot shower first, before the rest of the building hit the showers.

"Bathrooms clear." Karla called.

"Be right there." he called back. She was considerate to the point of being self effacing.

He got up and headed for the bathroom. Karla wasn't visible when he passed through the bedroom. He closed the bathroom door and began to undress. The bathroom was still steamy from her shower. He could just imagine her in here, it was a comforting and stimulating visual. He stepped into the shower. Halfway through he thought he heard the phone ring. He paused but he only heard it once and decided it was his imagination.

He ducked down for the last rinse and stepped out of the shower. Her towels were large and fluffy. He took the blue ones that had appeared in the pile sometime in the last few days. He put on his briefs and used a towel to wipe the mirror. He was going to shave. He didn't want to cause razor burn.

He had the last of the whiskers off and was wiping his face with the towel when the bathroom door burst open. "Dan, guess what….? Oh, I'm sorry." Karla averted her gaze but he saw the spark of interest in her eyes.

He felt just a little naughty and turned all the way around to look at her. "What is it? There must be good news."

"I-um-got a call from my rep. The IAB hearing has been postponed for a week. That's good. The bad part about it is that I'm on administrative leave for that week. It's going to take a big bite out of my income, but it's not the worst thing that could happen." She kept glancing at him.

He found himself thinking he'd like her to really look at him. Now. "Karla. Look at me." He said softly.

She raised her eyes to catch his gaze, her gaze dropped and she looked back down. He couldn't help the excitement he was beginning to show. "I'm not 20 anymore, but I'm also not an animal. If you want to stay, I'd like that. But if you want to leave now, I'll understand. I know what I want. Do you want it to?"

Karen turned away. She stopped and reached over to close the door, trapping the heat in the bathroom. She turned back to him and pulled her sweatshirt off over her head. She was completely bare from the waist up. His interest went up a notch. She stepped over to him and tentatively touched his chest. "I want it too. I wasn't sure how fast to go. I don't want you to think I'm after you just for your body. Though I have to admit, I like what I see."

"Even if it's not a young mans?" he asked huskily. Her hands were on him and it was causing some significant breathing problems and some other physical changes.

Karla used one hand to wave away the idea. "I am not turned on by babies. I like my men to be real men. Big, strong and handsome. Are you really worried about your age?"

"It's crops up from time to time. The idea that I'm not exactly in my prime." He couldn't believe he was admitting this to her here and now.

"I have to tell you, Dan, I don't see anything wrong with you. I see a man who looks good, who takes care of himself and someone who has something more on his mind than when and where he was going to get laid next. There is one serious issue here though, as far as I can tell. Let me know what you think."

"Serious issue? You'll have to be more specific." He said around the lump in his throat.

She reached up on her toes and he still had to bend down for her to kiss him and she whispered in his ear. "We are both too over dressed."

"I don't want you to regret this." He said lustily.

"I'm going to regret it if you don't do what we both want. I want to make love with you. I want you to be with me tonight. Not in the other room, not in another part of the world, I want you here. Inside me."

With a deep groan he pulled her firmly against him and pillaged her mouth. He couldn't get enough of her sweet taste and the way her tongue danced with his and teased him with the promise of things to come. He reached down and lifted her into his arms and headed for the door. She clung to him, opening the door and letting him carry her to the cool darkness of her bedroom.

He laid her on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of her. She reached up and stroked the side of his head and ran a soft finger over his lips. He kissed her fingertips. "You are so beautiful." He whispered.

"I'm a woman in love. And my dream man is here telling me he wants me. I'm hoping he'll stop talking and show me."

"He's about to." Dan said softly.

He moved forward between her legs and began to run his hands over her waist up to touch her bare breasts. He felt her nipples tighten and heard her breath increase heavily as he played with her breasts and teased them. Then he leaned forward and put his mouth on the red tip of one. She groaned deep in her throat and squirmed under the assault of his tongue and lips on her. He used his other hand to touch and stroke the other breast. "Dan!" she breathed barely audibly.

He switched to the other breast and she hissed in arousal. He was having similar reactions. He didn't expect her to reach down to his chest and run his fingers over his own nipples. He jerked in surprise and she put her legs around him to pull him closer. Her legs were strong and he momentarily flinched thinking of the damage she could do if he wasn't careful how much he teased her. He released her nipple and went back to kissing her incredibly mobile mouth.

His member was doing it's level best to find it's way into the warm, wet welcome of Karlas body. He laid her back on the bed and covered her body with his. The pressure of her under him was almost more than one poor man could bear. He moved on top of her, his shorts and her sweat pants were the only reasons he had not buried himself in the silky heat of her before now. Her hands were roaming over his back and down inside his underwear encouraging his movements on top of her, as if he needed that.

He lifted his head and looked down at her swollen lips and heavily lidded gaze. "You are so beautiful. I want you so much."

"I want you too, but I have to go somewhere first. I'll be right back. You could, um, get more comfortable while I'm gone."

Dan was familiar enough with the workings of females to know she would be right back and the fun would resume. He moved off to the side and she kissed him while getting up. "Hurry back." He told her huskily.

"I will." She ran a hand down his chest to his waistband and smiled at him. She got up and hurried to the bathroom.

Dan rolled over onto his back and covered his eyes. He heard the water in the bathroom and reached down pulling his briefs off. He laid back down smiling in anticipation. The bathroom door opened. "Close your eyes." She said seductively.

He did. Though his ears were tuned to her approach. He didn't expect his next sensory experience to be her mouth on his member, warm and wet and incredibly busy. He jerked and gasped in surprise and a flash of heat ran up his body. Her nimble tongue and mobile mouth was making him shiver. He was afraid he was going to loose it too soon.

He reached down and pulled her up onto his chest. He fastened his mouth onto hers and plundered it. He used his tongue to simulate making love to her for real. She was excitedly kissing him back and sucking on his tongue. She had removed her clothes as well.

He rolled her over on the bed and rose above her. She opened her legs to him and he entered her with a slow, strong thrust. She was hot and wet. He had to grit his teeth to keep from slamming into her immediately to assuage his need. He pulled back out and pushed back inside her. Faster, this time, and harder.

"Yes." Karla moaned under him.

"Oh, God, Karla. I've been wanting you. I want to be inside you. I want to be…"thrust "inside of "a harder thrust "you" a third one. This time he was all out of breath except for what he needed to be as far inside her as fast as he could. His usually vocal partner was panting and meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Oh, Dan." She moaned.

He felt her begin to tighten around him. He used every ounce of self control he possessed to keep thrusting heavily into her until he felt her explode around him. He let himself go and followed her right over the edge into total bliss. It felt so good to feel himself explode in her warm depths.

He finally had nothing left to give and collapsed on top of her. He made sure he was on his elbows so she wouldn't get crushed. She was jiggling and he realized she was laughing. He lifted his head to stare at her. She was smiling at him. "Are you amused?" he asked.

"I am the happiest woman alive right now. That was so much _more_ than I ever expected. I didn't know it could be that good."

Dan lifted himself off her and rolled over to snuggle next to her. "You've never…you weren't a virgin, were you?"

"No. But I've never done _that_ before."

He stared at her. It was beyond his imagining that she'd never had an orgasm before. What kind of bed partners had she had that hadn't cared if she felt that marvelous sensation? She caught that look and squirmed uncomfortably. "What?"

"I'm just wondering what kind of fools you've been involved with. You are a wonderful, loving, passionate woman and you deserve someone who'll give you that feeling every time."

"Isn't that your 'position' now?" she teased with downcast eyes.

He grinned. "So it is, my dear. And as soon as I catch my breath we're going to do it again."

"Again?" she asked with eyes wide. "Just like before?"

"Nope. Even better." He growled and pulled her toward him, already feeling like a new man.

Later that night, Dan felt soft hands touching his bare back and gentle fingers exploring him. He smiled and let her have her time. His body was sensitive to the touches and Karla soon was bold enough to discover his throbbing erection. He rolled over to look at her. She was smiling in the near darkness. "I didn't mean to wake you." She said.

"Liar." He grinned at her. "I'll bet you were just waiting for me to wake up and couldn't wait any longer."

"Busted." She admitted. "Do you want to go back to sleep."

"No." he admitted.

"Good." She reached up and kissed him. He kissed her back, making sure she understood that he was perfectly willing to let her take the lead.

She was practically humming in his arms when he rolled her over and kissed her some more. But his hands were busy as well. He ran his hands all over her body, paying particular attention to her breasts and her soft abdomen. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. He moved down from her luscious mouth to her shoulders, then her breasts and down to her stomach, kissing it all over.

"Dan, don't." Karla asked him embarrassed.

"Sweetheart, I saw the scars. They don't matter. You're beautiful." He told her and went right on kissing her. He moved down slightly and kissed her the curls between her legs.

She jerked in surprise. "Dan! Don't!" she said squirming away.

"Shhh. It's okay." He soothed her and held her still while he stroked her soft folds with his fingers.

"I don't – I've never…." She tried again to explain.

"I know. It's alright. Just relax and let me show you how good you are. Do you trust me, Karla?"

"I – I…yes, I do."

"Then relax. I won't continue if you don't like it."

"Okay." She agreed dubiously.

Dan returned to kissing her abdomen, working his way back to the soft folds lower down. Karla wasn't able to form words by the time Dan reached that point again. She shuddered when he began to use his tongue to swirl around her clitoris. She was coming apart in his hands and making soft tortured moans. When she came he continued the movements and she nearly lost her breath entirely. He moved up her body and pulled her close.

"What did you do?" she asked breathlessly.

Dan smiled at her, pleased with himself. "I told you I wouldn't do anything you didn't like." He told her.

"Master of understatements."

She snuggled into his arms. He felt feather light kisses on his chest. Karla touched his chest reaching uup to plant soft kisses on his mouth. "You know it's still dark." She said slyly.

"I see that."

"Which means we don't have to get up yet."

"True. Do you have a point?"

"Yeah, and so do you. I thought we could explore some options." Karla said huskily. She cupped him and massaged him until he was randy as a teenager.

He was thinking of shifting position to be on top when Karla pushed him over on his back and straddled him. She positioned herself over him and sank down on him like she'd been doing this all her life. Her moves left him breathless. He took her hips in his hands and surged up into her as she rose and descended on him. Her strong legs set a rhythm that made him weak in the knees. He was grateful he wasn't on them.

The muscles she'd gained from riding horses for years made him writhe in pleasure. Karla was riding him like a horse and he loved it. No one he'd ever been with had muscles this strong. He was sure he was going to explode. Which of course he did and it was a mind-blowing experience. He groaned loudly as he came. Another first for him.

She came minutes later. She tensed and arched her back. He felt the muscles ripple and she collapsed on him, breathing hard. "You are a much better than I ever thought you could be." She whispered to him kissing whatever she could reach.

He chuckled. "Sweetheart, it takes two."

Karla slid off him and snuggled up against his side. "I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep. Even the sun isn't up yet."

"Lazy sun." she murmured, sleepily.

The phone woke them up later. Dans cell phone. He answered it. "Captain Ross." Karla stirred sleepily beside him. "I understand. You know how to get a hold of me." He hung the phone up.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I've been given a week off as well. It appears we have time on our hands."

"What ever are we going to do?" she asked only half seriously.

"I'm open to suggestions." He said, but his mind was on the worries of his office.

"Let's move."

"Move?" she had his attention now.

"Yeah. We have a week with nothing else to do. Let's go to my property in the country for the week. We'll be away from here and the prying eyes and I think I'm going to let my house in town go and move out there anyway. Want to do a getaway with me?"

"Sure, why not?" he shrugged at loose ends.

They showered together and had breakfast. Dan packed some of his things and they went to Karlas to get some of hers and headed for the house in the country.

The house was an older farmhouse and a large yard with outbuildings and a large barn with fencing around it. It was a little unkempt due to being empty, but Karla was happy to be home. She parked her truck and came around Dan's car to take his hand. "Let me give you the two cent tour." She said excitedly.

She gave him the tour and showed him some very unique features in the old barn and house. She was full of the history of the place. There were well worn places in the house and wood worn smooth by years of hands on the trim. Well loved, suited the house perfectly.

Karla got teary eyed when she found a few things belonging to the woman who'd raised her. He understood completely. They had lunch on the huge front porch and spent the afternoon making the house habitable again. In the evening Karla coaxed a meal out of the temperamental stove and sank down next to him on the sofa. "It's a bit shabby, but it's good to be home."

"I'm glad you talked me into bringing your bed. That one we took out was nearly done." He agreed. His back was beginning to tense up.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." She promised. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

"I need a shower first. I'm all….yeah, I'm ready for bed." He told her.

"There's room for two in there if we squeeze." Karla smirked at him.

"I'm all for squeezing." He agreed, heartily

They turned off the lights and went to bed.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**CH 8**

The phone in the house rang and it startled both of them, it was an odd ring. Dan picked up the receiver. "Ross."

"I'm trying to reach Karla Wilkes. Can you tell me her number?" a young persons voice said uncertainly.

"Just a moment. Karla, it's for you."

Karla opened one eye and looked at him. "For me? Thanks. Hello? Katie? Slow down, honey, I can't understand you. Okay, okay. Yes, it's Cinco. Listen, Katie, try to calm down. We'll figure this out. Yes, I'll see what I can do. Tell your dad you can bring him here and I'll see what I can do with him. I've got room. I'll set it up in a bit. You are? Alright, but you have to give me a chance to wake up. Then drive slow. No, I won't. Alright, see you in a few. Bye."

She handed the phone back to him and sighed laying her head on his shoulder. "What's that all about?" he asked.

"That was Katie Owens. She's having trouble with her horse. Her dad's threatening to shoot him or sell him for meat. I told her she could bring her over here and I'd see what's going on. Her father is a loving man who dotes on his daughter but he's terrified of horses and can't handle the fact that she loves them. He has never been comfortable around them and he's always worried that she's going to get hurt. I guess he's serious this time."

Karla threw off the blankets and bounded out of bed. She hurried to the bathroom and Dan laid back and groaned. He liked to wake up slowly, she burst into the day. He had had other plans for first thing in the morning. She came out of the bathroom with her clothes on and was putting her hair in a band. She stopped and eyed him, "Damn phones. Any other time and you wouldn't be in there alone. Unfortunately,…" she shrugged.

Dans body reacted to the idea and he had no control over that. Karla grinned and winked at him and breezed out the door. He groaned again and decided he'd better get up if they were going to be invaded. And he wanted to be around in case she needed back up.

Hurricane Karla had coffee going for him, water on for her tea and was writing quickly on a piece of paper. Her face was screwed up in concentration. She sat back and eyed the paper critically. "Do you think this is thorough enough?" she asked him.

"What is it?"

"A bill of sale. Katie is bringing Cinco over for me to work with. She knows that I don't work with other peoples horses. I need a bill of sale that's legally binding for just one dollar before I'll let her unload the horse. I'd never sell it out from under her and they have to trust me or it doesn't stay. That's how I work."

"You've done this before?"

"Years ago. I used to make money as a kid buying rogue horses and reselling them because I didn't have a brain in my head, and later I helped other kids work with theirs. I got sued one time by someone and it soured me on the work. That's why I do it this way. Would you read it for me?"

"After my coffee."

"Ha, it's almost ready. I'll fix it for you if you read this." She purred.

"Do I at least get a kiss good morning?" he teased.

"Most assuredly." She stepped up to him, wrapped her arms around him and melted into his kiss.

A horn honking frantically drew their attention back to the real world and Karla pulled out of his arms, grabbed the bill of sale and bolted for the door. He sighed and followed. He was going to need roller skates.

An SUV pulling a horse trailer, rolled into the yard with a cloud of dust behind it. Karla hurried over to it. "He's right behind me with the sheriff." The driver said clearly out the open window. A frantic young woman got out of the vehicle. A very unhappy thumping was coming from the trailer.

"Sign this." Karla shoved the paper at her and gave her a pen.

The woman grabbed both and scribbled on it and handed it back to her. They shook hands once and the young woman gave Karla a hug. She was slight and wiry, young barely in her twenties. As he watched, a sheriffs patrol car rolled up the driveway followed by a Mercedes convertible. They parked near the entrance and the drivers got out. Karla and the young woman, Katie, turned to look at them.

"Hello, Karla." The deputy said amiably.

"Hello, Toby. How are you?"

"Fine. Fine."

"Never mind the pleasantries, deputy. There's that wild animal and I want him put down immediately." The man said angrily.

"Dad, no." Katie said frantically.

"Hello, Mr. Owens." Karla said calmly.

"You meddling old…."

"Watch it!" Karla, the deputy and Dan all said at the same time.

Mr. Owens was taken aback by the triple command. "Deputy Arkins, the horse is in that trailer. He is a dangerous animal and I demand you destroy him immediately."

Deputy Arkins turned to the irate father and told him coldly. "Settle down, Mr. Owens. You don't have a lot of legal say here."

"That is my daughter, my trailer and my car that that animal is in. She stole it to get that renegade here no doubt at this womans suggestion."

"Is that true, Karla?" the deputy asked.

"No. No, the truck and trailer _are_ his and Katie _is_ his daughter but the horse is mine. I bought him. Katie was just bringing him to me."

"That's ridiculous. I demand proof." Mr. Owens said.

"Be quiet, Owens." The deputy barked at him. "Katie, what do you have to say about this?"

"I – I borrowed the SUV and the trailer to bring him here and I sold him to Karla." Katie answered hesitantly. "He's not a bad horse. He doesn't deserve to be killed."

"Can I see the bill of sale?" Deputy Arkins asked Karla.

Dan handed it over. The read it and eyed Karla and Katie. "It's dated today and the day is only a few hours old. It's suspicious…" he turned to Mr. Owens, "but it is legal as far as I can tell. The horse belonged to your daughter? It was in her name?"

"Yes." Katie stated stoutly.

"I gave it to her for her birthday two years ago." Owens said miserably.

"It appears that there's nothing I can do, Mr. Owens."

"But what about my car and my trailer?"

" Your daughter said she borrowed them. Unless you want to press charges against her for auto theft there's nothing here I can do for you."

"But what about the horse? That animal is a menace."

"Young lady, why don't you unload the horse and your father can have his vehicle back."

Katie glanced at Karla. She hesitated. Just enough for her father to exclaim "See, she's afraid of him. And the halter and leadrope he has on is mine as well and I want it back now!"

In a deceptively mild voice Karla turned to Katie. "Go ahead and unload him. Mr. Owens, I'll buy the halter and leadrope from you."

"Not for sale." He crowed.

"Very well. Deputy Arkins, please prepare to place Mr. Owens under arrest."

"Excuse me?" Arkins asked, incredulously.

"What?!" Owens squawked.

"By removing the source of control of an animal he is endangering the public and should be arrested for the safety of himself and the public in general."

Arkins was nonplussed. He knew his job, but this was a job usually reserved for the Sheriff. "Now wait a minute. I'm sure Mr. Owens didn't mean to endanger the lives of innocent people. He'll agree to let you use the halter and leadrope to take the horse into the barn and then bring them back."

"I can't trust her to bring the same ones back to me." Owens tried one last ploy to get his way.

"You're welcome to go in with her when Katie takes him into the barn. That way you're keeping an eye on your property and your daughter at the same time." Arkins said.

"Uh, no, thank you. With you here, I think I can be sure of getting them back."

Katie had opened the back of the horse trailer and the thundering from the trailer was louder and the trailer was rocking on its axles. Karla went around the back and talked to Katie. Dan couldn't near the conversation, but it was clear that the younger woman was intimidated. Karla approached the trailer and Katie disappeared around the far side.

Not knowing anything about horses was not impediment to Dans worries about the womens safety. Karla reached up and dropped a chain and the horse inside came out of the trailer with a great deal of speed. Karla was there to snatch the dangling lead rope and pull the horses head around toward her.

The horse was a huge, magnificent beast and unless Dan missed his guess, he was madder than an old wet hen. He had his head high in the air and his tail waved like a flag. He began to prance and Karla kept him circling. "Get me the stick, Katie." She called.

"See what I mean?" Owens demanded of the deputy.

The deputy was watching closely. Katie came out of the trailer with a white stick that looked like a cane and tried to hand it to Karla. The horse, seeiong the stick, rose into the air on his hind legs and whirled away. Dans was certain that she would be dragged away. But she fed out the rope and waited for him to come back down and at just the right time, she pulled hard and whipped him back around to face her.

The horse jerked back in surprise. Karla took the leadrope in one hand and the stick in the other and waved them back and forth at the horse while walking toward him. The horse jerked away and began to hastily sidle away. He seemed to feel that he was going to be wacked any time. No matter where he went, Karla went after him until he gave up and stood blowing. Karla lowered her hands and the stick and then stepped toward the horse.

His head came up and he got anxious. Karla returned to the swinging of the stick and leadrope until he gave up again. It didn't take nearly as long this time. Once more she realeased the pressure and then stepped toward the horse. He pulled up again and they did the dance again. But for only a few steps. This time, when Karla stepped toward him he watched her fearfully, but didn't move. She spoke to him gently and reached out to stroke his neck. He tensed but he was breathing so hard he didn't move.

Karla positioned herself along side his head and started him forward. He jerked his head up and backed away. Karla followed his lead but just swung the lead rope instead of using the stick as well. He stopped almost immediately. She stroked his neck and again positioned herself in the position alongside his head. He didn't pull back, but he refused to go forward. She spun the stick around behind her and tapped him on his side. He jumped forward startled and began to dance along side her toward the barn.

They disappeared into the barn and Dan let his breath out. He hadn't known he was holding it. He heard hoofbeats, a flurry of clattering then the horse appeared back outside with a long leadrope stretching out back inside. Karla came back out with the end of it. She followed him until he stopped and moved toward him.

"I have to get out of here." Mr. Owens said, impatiently."

"Be quiet, Owens. If you want to leave with your property then go. I'll make sure it gets back to you." Arkins told him.

Karla approached the big horse once more and stroked his neck. She patiently took him back toward the barn. He balked at the doorway. She spoke to him and once more touched him with the stick and he walked back inside.

This time Karla came back out alone. She handed Katie the halter and leadrope and walked toward Dan. She didn't even look at Owens. "I want you home, now." Owens barked at Katie. Karla stopped with one foot on the bottom step.

She turned to the other woman. "Katie, bring me what feed you have for Cinco and the equipment you've been using on him."

"A-Alright."

"I paid for that stuff." Owens told her.

"I'll pay you for it. He needs to be on the same thing or he'll colick and you don't want that." She told him levelly. "I'll see you later this afternoon."

She walked past Dan into the house and closed the door. Katie whirled on her father and told him tightly. "I can't believe you. I'll bring this back then you can do whatever you want with it. I don't want anything else to do with you."

Owens blanched. "Katie, honey, I was only trying to protect…."

"That's just it. You don't want me to do anything except wear dresses and catch a husband. I'm tire of your brand of love. Just leave me alone."

Dan followed Karla inside leaving the others to sort out what was going on there. Karla was sitting on the couch, with sweat running down her face. She was sipping a glass of ice and water. Her face was bright red. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She looked at him and shook her head. "I can't believe how bad he was. What the hell have they done to him? That is not the horse I sold to her." She shook her head again.

"You handled him beautifully." He said. "I was afraid he was going to hurt you."

"That's just it, Dan. He's afraid. He's petrified of people, of me. What's been going on with him?"

"I don't know. It's a mystery."

"Well, I'm glad I have a detective with me then, huh?" she said with a small smile.

"This detective has to eat breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Starved. Arguing with a horse is not something I usually do before breakfast. Do you think Deputy Arkins will cause any trouble?"

"I doubt it. I got the impression that he doesn't care for Mr. Owens any more than I do. How long have you known Katie?"

"She used to come around here with her mother when she mother was alive. She's always been horse crazy. It drives her father crazy. You saw how he was today. I think it's been building for years. I'm not sure if what has happened isn't in some way related to this. I'm not sure what else I'm going to do, but I am going to call a vet and have some blood work done on him. He's not the same horse I rescued. Even after two years with Katie wouldn't do that to a horse."

"Do you suspect tampering?"

"I'm not sure if tampering is the exact word. I'm wondering if it's a change in body chemistry or someone is giving him something. I want to rule things out before I make any judgments. I'm going to work with him and see if it's a trust issue or what? In the meantime, he's safe here from her father."

Karla was pulling ingredients out of the frig and set things on the counter. "Do you want sausages with breakfast?"

"Uh, sure. What can I do?"

"Make some tea please? I could use some caffeine. Did you get a cup of coffee?"

"Not yet."

"Oh, we are seriously in need of caffeine here."

"One shot in the vein coming right up. So you think you can do something with Cinco then?"

"Definitely as soon as I figure out what is causing his problem. I trained him so I know he's not like this unless there's a damned good reason."

"I hope you'll be careful. He's a lot of horse for someone to handle."

"I have the advantage. I have thumbs."

"I know that but he's a powerful animal."

"By definition they all are. But you have to be smarter than they are. They have huge muscles everwhere but between the ears. That's why it's such a rush when you ride. They provide the brawn and you provide the brains."

"You like that? Riding?"

"It's such an adrenaline rush when you make that connection with your mount. Power and control, yeah, I love it. Have you ever ridden?"

"A carousel horse or a pony ride."

"If you'd like to I can teach you. There's nothing quite like it."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. Riding a house is not my thing."

"Oh, it's not that bad. He's only 16 hands. He's not that big."

"16 hands?"

"Yeah."

"Is this a new kind of measurement?"

Karla looked at him and smiled. She set down her spatula and turned to him. She took his hand and brought it up into the air. She ran her finger across his hand just under his fingers. "This is a hand. It's averaged at four inches across here. It's how a horse is measured at the withers." She laced her fingers with his and brought his hand up to her mouth where she kissed his palm. "Of course, some hands are bigger than others. And some very nice hands are much more talented than others."

He used the laced hands to pull her to him. "And some hands are so beautiful and strong but they just don't seem capable of controlling all that power."

"You don't seem to mind when I use these for other things."

"I like it that your hands are so…adept. Care to show me again?"

"After breakfast. I need energy if I'm going to be busy for later. You wouldn't want me to run out of energy, would you?"

"Definitely don't want that." He kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

His phone rang and he pulled back, cursing the instrument. "I wish they'd never invented the damned things." He growled.

"A temporary setback is all." She told him and turned back to the stove.

Dan took the phone in the other room and took the call. "Ross."

"Don Cragen here. We need to talk somewhere private. Can you come in to my office?"

"I'd like to think it's safe, but I don't know. Feel like a drive?"

"Where you are?"

"It's definitely away from your usual area, but it's worth the drive."

"I'll come out there in an hour. Give me directions."

Dan gave him directions and gave hung up. Karla was stirring sausages and making French toast. She looked over at him. "Anything wrong?"

"It can't be good. I've got Dan Cragen coming out to see me in person and privately. That can't be good."

"Cragen? I don't…"

"Captain, Manhattan SVU."

"Ah, that Captain Cragen. How soon til he gets here?"

"An hour."

"Darn. I had plans for you after breakfast." Karla made a face. "Any idea what he wants?"

"The shooting, I'd guess. I can't imagine why he'd want to speak to me about that, but it can't be good."

"I'll make myself scarce. I'll probably go out to the barn and see how Cinco is. If you need me all you have to do is call me. Breakfast is almost ready."

"I'm not that hungry now."

"I understand that. I'm wondering if they'll try to get a hold of me or it's a captain thing? I haven't heard anything from anyone and I think Captain Sackett would've called me if there was a problem."

"I can't say." Dan said uneasily.

"I don't expect you to. This is when there seems to be a hell of a gap between you and me, job wise. I know there'll be times like these, but they make me uncomfortable."

"There's nothing I can do about that."

"I know. That's what makes it so hard. Well that's a cops life, isn't it? I knew that going in. I think you're worth it, no matter how hard it is."

"It helps that you're one too. Nancy didn't realize how hard it could be. And how long the hours could get. She deserves to be happy. I don't begrudge her happiness. I spent a lot of the boys early years working and she felt abandoned. That was one of the reasons we got divorced. She didn't understand. She wanted me to have better hours, but you can't always do that. It's destroyed a lot of marriages and relationships."

"The only way it will destroy ours is if we let things come between us. I don't intend for that to happen. I'm not in this for the short haul, Ross. That's not who I am."

Dan raised his eyebrows at her use of his last name. "Am I being warned?"

"Notified. If we make a mutual decision to end it, that's fine, but I won't allow something to break us up. It's ridiculous to allow externals to divert you from your path. Maybe I don't have that old team spirit or something, but to me this is a job, not a life. Maybe that's why I'm a records officer."

"There is nothing wrong with being a records officer. And I know for a fact that you're a damned good one."

"Thank you. So I'm going to go take a shower before we're descended upon and I look like I've been working on a car. Want to join me?"

"Oh, you are an evil woman. I'd love to, but I'll catch you later."

"Oh, that sounds promising."

Dan cleaned up the kitchen while Karla went to take a shower then went in and put on a shirt that wasn't quite as casual as his sweatshirt, but not his suit, either. He could hear her in the bathroom drying her hair. He put on a fresh pot of coffee and turned the burner on for more tea water. This was already a busy day.

Karla came out with fresh jeans and a shirt on. She had a sweater over her arm. She smiled at him. "I saw a car in the driveway."

"He's early. Let's go out and meet him."

"I'll be out in a minute." 

"I'll wait."

Karla went into the kitchen. He heard the microwave and she was back. She put her sweater on as she came over by him. She reached up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They went out front together. The car a department SUV pulled up in the driveway. Dan walked toward it while Karla held back a bit. "Don." Dan said shaking the mans hand as he got out.

"Dan. And you must be Karla Wilkes that I've heard so much about." Cragen said.

"Yes, sir. Welcome to my home. I'll let you talk. I'll be in the barn if you need anything."

"Don't go too far, Wilkes. This concerns you as well." Another voice said. The riders door opened and a woman stepped out.

"Captain Sackett. Good morning." Karla said, surprised.

"Wilkes, you do have a way of turning things upside down, don't you?" the new woman shook her head. "We'll need to have a serious discussion real soon."

"I'll be in the barn." Karla told Dan and headed for that structure leaving the Captains to eye each other measuringly.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

After Karla left, Dan turned to his fellow officers. "I take it something has happened that I need to know about?"

"It's a rather odd turn of events and it can cause department wide chaos if we're not all on the same page." Cragen replied. "We need to have a strategy meeting."

"We can either go in the house or sit out in the yard. I have fresh coffee inside." Dan said.

"Sounds good." Sackett said. She looked around. "This is quite a place."

"Karla would love to give you a tour before you leave."

"Let's hope so."

Dan led the way into the living room and sat himself on the only chair there. "Tell me what's going on. Is this an official visit?"

"It's business, but it isn't "Official" just yet." Cragen said, sitting on the couch.

Sackett sat next to him and looked intently at Ross. "What has happened to you and Wilkes has had some unexpected consequences."

"What kind of consequences? It was a good shoot."

"That isn't what's causing the trouble. It seems Karla and you have made enough friends supporting the right for officers to have relationships inside departments as well as outside. It seems you two have touched off a fountain that has been boiling for quite some time." Sackett told him.

"How is this coming out?"

"The grapevine. Apparently some of Karlas co workers started telling others what was going on and it has spread like wildfire. Someone decided they needed to start a petition to change the department policy and now there is a massive list of officers signing it. It appears the department is going to have to make a ruling on this or get one hell of a black eye." Cragen said ruefully.

"Or worse." Sackett said. "Before I left today, I was told that some of the officers are upset enough to actually do something like a work slow down or the blue flu. I don't like the sound of that, but I'm thinking it's time that the department accept that this kind of thing will happen in our business. I know there is also a petition out there to support the policy, but it's very slow and not very big. The problem, Dan, is that they're all willing to use your situation as a figurehead for this movement. What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't have an answer. Who all has signed the petition?"

"Heading the list is your detectives, Goren, Barek, Wheeler, Eames and Logan. Most of your department, in fact." Cragen said

"And yours Don. I've seen Benson, Munch, Tutuola, Stabler, even Huang. And all of my precinct has signed. It's making its way through the uniforms now. Short of firing all the officers, I don't see how we can stop this. There is only one chance that I'm aware of and it's a long shot." Sackett said thoughtfully.

"What's that?"

"If you and Karla declare that you aren't going to support this movement. Even that might not stop it, but it would slow it down."

"I'm not sure I'd be willing to do that. I know that in some cases it's ill advised, but I have at least two reasons in my own precinct to show that it might actually be a beneficial. And, Don, there are a couple that I'm aware of in yours as well."

"We also know how fast they can go south. That can be just as devastating." Cragen nodded. "What happens if one partner is killed. Then you've lost both of them."

"I have an example of how tenuous that can be in my squad right now. Deakins niece and her partner are having tough times."

"I saw their names on the petition though." Cragen said. "So are we going to come out for or against this petition? The department is going to want us to support them and that's the right thing to do, but can we really do that in good conscience? I have mixed feelings about it."

"I personally think the policy is far too outdated. I also think if we handle this right we can make our department stronger than ever." Sackett said.

"What do you mean?" Cragen asked.

"How about if the policy goes something like We won't stand in the way of personal feelings if the relationship doesn't adversely affect the way an officer performs his or her duties, but we can step in and transfer one or both if necessary for the good of the department and the City." Ross suggested.

"Exactly. Don, I don't want to lose my officers any more than you do, but this is tampering with the very foundation of personal information."

"Have you heard from any of the other precinct commanders?" Ross asked.

"I'm actually the delegate for them to the Commissioner.I've heard from most of them and they're looking to you to see what you're going to do."

"Which leads us right back to you and Karla." Sackett said.

"We didn't discuss this. I actually didn't see this coming and she never mentioned it if she did."

"I think we need to ask her then."

"I'll go get her." Dan started to rise.

"Let me. I wanted to see the barn anyway. I assume it's safe?"

"Unless you count the smells." Dan admitted wryly.

"City boy." Sackett accused teasingly and headed for the door.

Karla was standing outside of Cincos stall talking to the restless horse when he alerted her to Sacketts presence. She swung slowly around to look at her captain. "Hello. I didn't expect to see you out here. I expected Captain Ross. Is the meeting over then?"

"I offered to come out here and tell you that you're presence is requested for us to continue. I also wanted to see your barn. He's a beauty isn't he?"

"He is. He's a little high strung right now, though. He's here because he's having trouble at home."

"Thoroughbred by the look of him."

Karla stared at her captain. "You know something about horses then?"

"Oh, I used to ride all the time. I haven't in years. Too busy making Captain, I guess."

"What discipline?"

"I rode bareback as a child, then took lessons in english and moved into dressage and some jumping before being a cop took over my life."

"Ah, it's not a job it's a career."  
"Something like that. We need to have a private minute then we can go back in. I want to know from you how you feel about him. Don't shine me on and you don't have to worry about there being any reprisals. I want the straight truth."

"I love him. I think we're good together, we certainly get along well and we have the same aim when we shoot. I would be upset if the department decided to fire me over this mess, but if he's willing to be together even after that I would."

"Does he feel the same way?"

"I won't presume to answer that. You'd have to talk to him about that?"

"Suppose you were allowed to keep your job at a lower rank, and under a lot of pressure to break it off."

"Then, Captain, I'd keep my job, though someone lower in rank than I can't hold this position, and I'd tell the ones with the big mouths to stick it where the sun doesn't shine."

Sackett winced at the phrasing and nodded. "I have no intention of letting anyone take one of my best officers away, but I may not have a say in it."

"That's corporate America for you. I can't hold it against you. I do have a question for you, though, that I'm reluctant to get into with Dan. How much trouble is he in for his relationship with me? Could he lose his job over it?"'o want us to support them and that's the

"I doubt it. He might get a letter of reprimand and be placed on probation for a time but he's too valuable to the department for that."

"Good. You know that my job is important to me, but he's more important than that. I have given him my heart. Is everything alright? At the precinct, I mean? No trouble in my department?"

"It's doing alright, but it needs you back there. I'm working on getting you back as soon as possible."

"Good. Is that all?"

"It is. Let's go in and see what the boys have been up to."

Karla smiled and they headed for the house. "So how long has it been since you've ridden?"

"Seven or eight years."

"When this is over, no, scratch that. If you ever feel like riding, give me a few days notice and we can go together. I know where we can get some good horses and there's miles of trails out behind here. We can have a good time. I don't give a rats round rosey rump what people say."

"I just may take you up on that." Sackett said.

TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

The guys stood up when the women entered. Karla looked at Dan trying to guage the temperature of the room. He smiled at her, but his eyes weren't involved. "You can sit here." He told her. He went to the kitchen and brought back a chair and sat next to her.

"Thanks." She took the chair and Sackett resumed her seat. "So, what's going on? You said I shouldn't go too far, Captain Sackett, so that means there's something going on." No one wanted to start. "Captain Cragen, I'd say you're senior here. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Captain Ross, do you want to take this?" Cragen threw the ball to Dan.

"Our relationship has caused a stir in the NYPD." He admitted.

Karla nodded. "I expected some upset. It's not exactly the same ole, same ole. Why such a hard time getting to the point? Out with it, Dan. What the hell is going on? Am I being fired or are you?"

"Neither. Word got out about us and it's set off a real powder keg. There's a big petition circulating to change the departments stand on relationships between partners. Apparently a lot of officers have signed it, some of the most high profile names in the department and there's talk of other ways to force the department to scrap the policy."

"About time. That was put in during Lincolns time wasn't it?"

"Maybe not quite that long ago." Cragen put in with a smile.

"Still, it's way past time. So what does this have to do with us?"

"They're using your relationship as a flagship of their cause." Sackett said.

"So that's why you were asking me."

"Yes. I wanted to know for myself how committed you are before we go ahead and come out with a response."

"I know what is going on around my precinct, even the city, what I want to know from you, both of you is, are you willing to bear the brunt of the accusations in order to help get this policy changed? It won't be easy. You're talking people who don't want it to change, and higher ups who still believe this is wrong." Cragen said.

"I'm willing to do all I can to make it easier on you, but you two will still be at the forefront of this entire mess." Sackett told Karla.

Karla looked at the two captains then at Dan. "Can we have a  
few minutes?"

Cragen got to his feet and so did Sackett. "We have to get back to the city anyway. Talk about this and let us know. We'll wait for three days to hear from you. If we haven't heard in that time, we'll take that as a no and act accordingly. I know this is a big decision. It's going to cause a lot of controversy any way you cut it. Give it plenty of thought."

"I'll walk you out." Dan led the way out to the SUV.

"I'm sorry to lay this on you two. It's hardly fair for you to get this so early in a relationship, but that's how it started." Cragen told him.

"I think we're big enough to handle it. We need to talk about it and I'll let you know."

Sackett looked over at the hood at him. "If she were higher in rank it might not be so bad."

"We could promote her." Dan joked.

"Talk to her about it. But she's already turned down or managed to have three promotions withdrawn by pulling fool stunts. I don't think that's going to fly. Let me know. I don't want to lose her or you either."

"I'm not going anywhere and neither is she if I have anything to say about it." Dan told her sharply.

Karla was still sitting in the chair when he got back in. She looked solemn. Her eyes were clear when he looked into him, but he had the distinct impression she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Beating around the bush had never been his style. "We sure know how to get a party started." He said lightly.

Karlas relief was immediate and visible. She smiled. "I guess we do. And it isn't even 10:30 yet."

"So how do you feel? About this?"

"I don't mind being a flagship for that kind of change. I think it's long overdue. I don't want it to hurt you. I'm used to being on the outside of groups. I'm just not willing to make you a target and by extension your precinct."

"Bobby and Alex?"

"And Mike and Carolyn, and everyone else there."

"Megan Wheeler is there now instead of Carolyn."

"I haven't met her. Suppose after all it said and done they decide not to change policy and give me the option of being fired or resigning. How will that affect you?"

"Would you?"

"Resign?"

"Give up that easy."

"Not unless I have to. If it would keep you from losing everything or cause the department more hassle than it's worth, yes. Do it willingly? No."

"You'd give up that for me?"

"Dan, you should know something that crops up in me from time to time. I was raised in a foster home, you know that, but I was also small and slight and not considered much use by anyone. Not for work, not at school and not at home. So I didn't develop much self worth. I've tried hard to find a place in this world that I could feel secure in. A job, a place to call home, somebody to love. Every once in a while I feel totally useless and not worth much. This appears to be one of those times. A throw away, trash, not much good for anything. That's how I feel somedays. And I'd give up everything I worked so hard for so you never have to feel like that."

"I had no idea. You don't have to give anything up for me."

"It's not something I can control. It just pops up once in a while. Something will trigger it, the psychologist says. As long as I'm aware of it, I can control it. He says everyone has triggers. It's up to us to control the responses."

"Now you sound like Goren." Dan teased.

"Aren't you sweet." Karla purred.

"However, you don't look like him in the least."

"That is a relief."

Dan got up and went over to crouch in front of her. "Because if you were Goren, I wouldn't want to do this." He put his hand on her knee and slid it up her thigh using the pressure of his thumb on the inside of her thigh.

She caught her breath. "I'm sure he wouldn't want you to either."

"And I wouldn't do this." He leaned forward and kissed her slightly parted lips.

She opened her mouth and pulled him closer, moaning softly.

"You know what else I'd do that Goren wouldn't like?" he asked.

"Goren who?" she replied.

TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

Dan had fallen asleep. He was content to relax in the warmth of the soft blankets and Karlas form next to him. He sat up quickly and looked around. She was gone. He never fell asleep in the middle of the day. "Must've been tired."

He dressed and went out to the living room to look for Karla. She wasn't there. "Karla?"  
No answer. He put his shoes on and went outside on the porch. He could hear noise from inside the barn. He crossed the yard and as he got closer he heard a squeal and a clap. He opened the door and stepped inside. What greeted him inside was a terrifying sight.

His tiny bombshell of a girlfriend was up on top of that bouncing, squealing, kicking animal she'd been dancing with earlier. She had a riding helmet on, a very small saddle between her and his back and a whip in one hand. They were moving around the indoor arena and the horse was not happy at all about this. He had his ears pinned back and he was bucking at every cue she gave him. He was giving protesting squeals and pulling heavily on the reins. Karen was apparently quite alright, but he was afraid she would come off and be hurt. He stayed back in the shadows and just watched. What she was doing was dangerous and he knew it.

The horse was wet with sweat and so was Karla, but she was determined. At last he seemed to accept that she was in charge and slowed his protests to tokens. Karla relaxed slightly in the saddle and let him walk. The creaking of the saddle and the blowing of the horse were the only sounds in the small barn. As he relaxed more she let him have more rein until he was just walking tiredly around the arena.

She stretched her legs a bit and gathered the reins. He tensed. She touched him with her heal. He pinned his ears back a bit, but jumped into a controlled canter. She told him in loving tones what a good boy he was. They went one round of the arena and she brought him back to a walk. She turned him in a gradual circle and cued him to go the other way at a canter. It looked rougher than the first way, but he didn't offer anything beyond a token ear pin and she let him walk again. She walked for several rounds and stopped him in the middle of the ring. He began to sidle and fidget. She pulled him in a tight circle.

He wasn't happy about this and protested with a squeal and a hoppy buck. She smacked him with the whip in her hand and he pinned his ears but that was all. This time when she stopped him, he stayed for just a minute then started sidling again. She sent him around the other way. When she stopped him the third time he just stood blowing heavily. She patted his sweaty neck and slid off. My God, she'd only come to his shoulder.

She gathered the reins and led him over to the side of the arena where the gate was. She didn't seem to be surprised to see Dan. "Sleep well?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes. You were magnificent. I've never seen anything like that."

"He was a good boy, wasn't he?"

"Good boy? That was a good boy?"

"Yes. He remembers what he's supposed to do, even if he's protesting having to do it. If he didn't remember that'd be one thing, but he's decided he can't trust his rider to tell him what to do so he's fighting me on it. Can you hold him for me for a minute?"

"Sure." Dan took the reins pretending his wasn't nervous.

Cinco just stood blowing heavily. Karla loosened the saddle and lifted it down. She put it on the arena wall and turned back to the big horse. She took a halter down and put it on the now placid animal and fastened it snugly. Next came a chain over the horses nose through the halter and Dan was holding an empty bridle. "I need to walk him. Come talk to me while I do it, please?"

He followed the horse back out into the sunshine. Karla began to walk him speaking gently to him. "So, what are we going to do about this?"

"About what?" Dan looked up at her and blushed that he'd been caught watching her walk in the skin tight riding pants and boots that she'd dug out from somewhere.

She smiled knowingly and winked at him. "Work, silly."

"Work." Was this what Goren felt like? He had new sympathy for the man. You're a Captain for petes sake. Get a hold of yourself! He told himself sternly. "We're going to tell Cragen and Sackett that we'll be the poster child for." His eyes returned to ogling her rear end in those pants. Poster child for babbling captains. "For the campaign to change the policy on fraternization."

Karla didn't help anything when she gave her butt a little shake and he nearly swallowed his tongue. "Bring me the hose, will you?" she asked.

"Sure. Where is it?"

"In the barn." She said patiently.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**CH 12**

By the time Karla finished cleaning up in the barn and walked into the house, Dan was changing his clothes. "How do you feel about baseball?"

"Baseball? I can take it or leave it. Why?"

"I got a call from my boys, Brent and David. They have a baseball game tonight. Their mother was supposed to take them but she can't and they need me to. Do you want to go with us?"

"Have you told them about us?"

"Some. Look, if you don't want to go that's fine, I'll understand."

"If I won't be in the way, I'd like to go. Do I have time to clean up?"

"If you hurry."

"Huh. I like that. You have never seen how quickly I can clean up."

"Show me."

"You promised me dinner." She replied.

"Always thinking with her stomach." He muttered sitting down to wait.

He didn't have to wait long. She came out, completely dressed in casual jeans and a T-Shirt still braiding her hair as she walked. She was bare footed, but had stuck socks in her jeans pocket. She pulled the braid around over her shoulder and finished it without looking at it. She took the band out of her mouth and fastened it, throwing the braid casually over her shoulder.

She sat down and began to pull on her socks. She pulled her shoes out from under the couch, laced them up quickly and stood looking at him. "Ready."

He grinned at her. "You look like you should be playing ball not watching it."

She glanced down at her attire. "Do teens have this kind of…never mind. Thank you for the compliment. Are you ready?"

He thought she'd been teasing too much. Maybe he'd been wrong. Next time she decided to tease him, he figured he'd mention that he liked it. She cocked her head waiting for him to respond. He suddenly was reminded of Gorens odd habit. "Yeah, I'm ready. Will you be alright until the end of the game?"

"Sure. I can get something if I need to. You just concentrate on your boys and their game."

"Okay, let's go then."

Karla sat back in the riders seat and listened to Dan proudly telling her about his boys. She could understand his happiness at having such great boys. He shared stories of their games, their likes and dislikes, things they'd done together over the years. He was happy to be sharing this small part of their lives.

The house they lived in with their mother and stepfather was nice with a neatly trimmed lawn and bushes around. There was a basketball hoop over the garage door and a fence across the yard from the corner of the garage to the neighbors fence. It was probably all fenced in around the back as well.

The boys came bounding out the door when they saw Dans car pull up. He greeted them with a handshake then a hug. It was obvious that both boys were Dans boys. The house door opened and his ex came to the door holding sports equipment.

Dan turned to her and Karla was able to see the tension between them. Even the boys picked up on it. They were subdued when they returned to get the equipment and give their mom a self conscious kiss on the cheek. Dan greeted his ex and spoke briefly to her then turned toward the car. The boys started to run toward the car but he called to them. They stopped to look at him and he must've told them about Karla because they looked uneasily toward the car.

He spoke to them and touched their shoulders, but they were slow to respond. Karla saw the smiles slip on all their faces. She almost wished she hadn't come. Too late now, though she was sure Dan would take her home if she asked. Or she could find her own way home, but she wouldn't do that to him. He had offered to share his sons with her and she'd make the best of it. He opened the back door and told the boys. "Guys, this is Karla Wilkes. Karla, this is Brent and David, my boys." 

"Hello, guys." Karla greeted them, amiably. She turned and looked at them. They greeted her in subdued voices and shot her venomous looks they didn't think she saw while Dan walked around the vehicle to get in. She gave them her best 'don't even think about messing with me' smile.

Dan got in and asked the boys. "Buckled in?"

"Yes, sir." They replied.

The older one, Brent, wasn't. Karla put a hand on Dans arm as he reached for the ignition. She looked back at Brent who gave her a disgusted look and buckled up. She took her hand off Dans arm and sat back forward in the seat. "What you waiting for, Dad? We have a ball game to win."

"Okay, lets go win us a game."

Dan tried to chat with his boys on the way to the ball field. He received one word answers at first, but they lightened up when Karla stayed out of the conversation. Dan glanced at her a couple of times, noting that she was staying quiet for him. He appreciated the effort, but it made him unhappy that she was doing it for him. He quietly reached over in the seat and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back and gave him a small smile.

They arrived at the busy field with a lot of other cars of ball players and other park users. "We're late, Dad." Brent said.

"I'll let you out here and be over as soon as I park."

The boys hurriedly exited the vehicle. Dan continued until he found an empty space quite a distance from the field. "Is this alright?"

"Fine with me." She agreed.

He turned off the ignition and turned to her. "I should have told them sooner. They aren't exactly excited to see you."

"No, they aren't. I didn't expect them to be. You are their father and they didn't expect to have to share you. Their mom is already an established fact. You're the last one of their hopes for you two to get back together."

"She's married."

"It's never too late in the mind of a child. Don't worry, love. They seem like great boys. Give them some time."

"I never thought they'd be so resistant to this."

"They just need time. And speaking of time…."

"The game."

The whole park was packed. It was like swimming upstream to get to the right ballfield. Dan let Karla find a place to sit in the bleachers while he looked over the situation. The boys were on the same team but different squads. David played first then Brents team. It looked to be a long evening. Dan was excited to watch the game. David was playing third base and they were near it in the stands. Karla clapped and cheered when the team made a hit or a run, but she really didn't understand the game. She was watching the activity going on also in the other parts of the park. She excused herself and went to find the restroom.

There were families playing all in groups as she made her way to the public facilities and a group of girls over in one corner with dogs. They were trying to get them to sit and heel. They weren't having much luck at it. Karla watched but she didn't see any adults with them. When it was finally her turn she did what she had to do and came back out. The girls were getting disgusted. A few of the more stubborn ones were still trying. Karla watched for a few minutes then walked over to where she could hear them.

"I wish you mother hadn't gotten sick. I told my grandma I was going to be able to show at the fair this year and she's going to come watch." One told the other.

"Well, I wish she wasn't sick either." She replied sharply. "Marishka, sit."

Karla wandered over and spoke to them. "What pretty dogs." The girls turned to her and grouped together somewhat. She smiled at them. "I've had quite a few dogs myself."

"I'll bet you didn't have any as dumb as this bunch." One of the bolder girls said.

"Oh, I don't think they're dumb. I think they don't understand what you want them to do."

"What part of sit is hard to understand?" the same girl asked sarcastically.

Karla gave her a hard look for a minute. She spoke one single word. The girl stared at her blankly. "Did you understand what I said?"

"No." she said sharply.

"That's because I was speaking a language you didn't know. Do you suppose sit is in a language the dogs don't know?"

They looked at each other, not sure if she was telling the truth or crazy. "I guess." One of the other girls was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"If someone would lend me a dog for a few minutes, I might be able to help with some of your problems. I promise, I won't hurt it."

One of the girls with a cocker spaniel looking mix handed her leash to Karla. The woman squatted down and made friends with the older dog who was happy to have some positive attention.

Karla positioned the dog correctly and stepped out briskly starting the dog moving. She walked around for a few moments teaching the dog with encouragement how to heel. She then worked with him a little on sitting alongside her. She brought him back to the group and stopped. The dog sat and he was pleased with himself.

"You're good." The little girl smiled shyly at her.

"I've done this a few times. Where's your leader?"

"That's my mom. She's not feeling well." One of the older girls said.

"I'm sure she'll be better soon. And she'll be happy at how much progress you've made."

"Her mom won't be getting better. We're trying to find a new leader. Are-Are you taking anyone to the fair?"

"I'm not in 4-H. Is that what you're doing?"

"Trying."

"And having trouble with it? Who else is helping you?"

"We have books from the library." The indignant one from earlier informed her.

"That's smart thinking. I have a few minutes to spare. Would you like me to give you some pointers?"

"How do you know so much?"

"Oh, I dabbled in showing some dogs for a friend when I was younger. She taught me a lot but I didn't want to do it for a living. Go ahead and show me what you're working on."

Karla enjoyed her time helping the girls. They were really trying. She used several of the dogs to show them how to do a stay and a down stay and turns. Just enough to give them some help and some direction. "I have to get back. I have a friend who's boys are playing ball. I suppose he'll be missing me soon."

"Would you like to be our leader? I mean, you know so much and all." The girl with the cocker spaniel asked, shyly.

"Carly, I'd like that, but you better clear it with your mother first. My work schedule is kind of regular so that wouldn't be a problem. I just don't want your parents to worry."

"We don't even know what she does. Maybe she's a pedophile." Someone hissed.

"I'm not and you can check up on that. Does anyone have a pen and paper?"

They were produced and Karla wrote two phone numbers on it. She gave it to Carly. "Give this to your mom. She can call me at either number and we can talk about it."

"But what do you do?"

"I'm a cop. I work out of Major Case Squad West. My name's Karla. Have her call me if she wants to talk to me. See you guys later."

Karla made her way back to the stands. Dan was watching for her. He seemed relieved when she returned. "Have any trouble?" he asked, mildly.

She beamed at him. "Not a bit. What's the score?"

"David's team is ahead and he made a great out in the last inning. You should have seen it."

"I'm sorry I missed it. Now he can tell me about it himself later." She said complacently.

Dan glanced over at her and smiled uncertainly at her. "You look pleased about something."

"Helping people always gives me a buzz. I'll tell you later. Watch Brent now."

This game was just as exciting and Karla wasn't feeling tired by the time it was over. She was starved. Davids team had won, but Brents lost. He was feeling down about it and touchy because David was so happy. Dan tried to be sensitive to both boys, but Brent wasn't ready to let it go. He kept trying to make David as unhappy as he was. Dan told him "Stop it. If you're disappointed, that's fine, but you don't have to take it out on David. You did the best you could out there and it's not your fault. Just let David be happy for his team."

"They're a bunch of babies. It was an accident that they won." Brent said nastily.

Dan sighed for patience. "I'm going to go get the car. I'll be right back. Boys, stay with Karla. Then we'll go get something to eat." He walked away.

Karla and the boys eyed each other. She gave them a level look. "I'm going after dad. I don't have to stay here with you." Brent said.

"You're staying here. That's where your father said to stay." Karla told him.

"You're not my parent. I don't have to listen to you."

"No, I'm not your parent, but I am a cop. Which means I carry a gun, a badge and handcuffs. If you'd like to be cuffed to that guardrail until you father returns just try walking away."

"I'm going to tell him you said that." Brent said.

"Go ahead. I'll let you. I planned on telling him anyway. Did you really expect that he would leave you here with me if he didn't think I could handle you? Did you really think he's fooled by your good boy attitude. Or that he doesn't know you don't like me? We don't know each other, so that's not fair, but he does and he knows that you'll be here when he gets back."

Brent folded his arms defiantly and glared at Karla. She gave it back to him stare for stare. David was an uneasy witness in all this. They were still glaring at each other when Dan came back. He took in the situation at a glance. "Here's the car. Where shall we go to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." Brent growled.

"I am." David said. Brent glared at him, he glared back. "Well I am."

"I vote for a large pizza with the works and lots of cheese." Karla said cheerfully.

"Yeah." David said.

"I could go for one of those." Dan agreed. "Brent?"

"I'm still not hungry." He said, but his objections were weaker.

"Three to one. Pizza, it is." Dan declared. "You had your chance to vote."

"I'd have lost anyway." Brent said sourly.

"Who knows? Maybe your suggestion would have been the one that sounded better. Oh, well." Karla told him. Brent shot her a hateful look. "Do you have something to tell your father?" she continued as though she hadn't noticed a thing.

"You do? What's that?"

"Nothing." Brent mumbled in disgust.

Dan looked at Karla, confused. "What?" he asked.

"Brent, wait a minute. We need to get this out into the open. Tell him or I will. David, you stay around, too. So you know exactly what's going on." She said.

David looked like he wanted to be elsewhere. Brent folded his arms and glared at her. She gave him a level look. "Tell me, Brent." Dan said sternly.

"I was going to go look for you and she made me stay with her. She threatened to handcuff me to the guardrail if I tried to go after you." He stated angrily.

"You did that?" Dan asked her.

"Sure did. I told him I carry a gun, a badge and handcuffs and I'd do just that if he tried to go. I also told them I knew they didn't like me but they didn't know me so it was alright."

"David, do you have anything to say here?" Dan turned to his youngest son. David shook his head. He didn't want to make his brother mad at him.

"Well, I can't say that I like the idea of you using handcuffs on my son, but, Brent, you were wrong in not doing what I told you to. And as far as not knowing Karla, that's going to change because she's part of my life now. You accepted your mothers new husband and you'll have to get to know Karla. No more lectures. Let's go eat."

The boys hurried toward the car. Dan was slower to go. "Did you really threaten to handcuff him to the guard rail?"

"I did. It wasn't much of a threat. I left them at home. I would've sat on him though."

"Please don't do that again."

"Did you really think I was going to let him walk all over me, Dan? You always start out as you mean to continue. It's called tough love. But I will make you a promise."

"What's that?"

"I'll never lie to you about what I say and what I've done where your boys are concerned. Good or bad."

"I had hoped you all would get along."

"Haven't you ever heard that you never kiss on the first date?"

"Kiss on a first date?"

"Sure. You don't like someone enough to kiss on the first date. This was our first date."

Dan looked at her in surprise. She grinned at him and walked on toward the car. He followed hastily. Karla was buckling her seatbelt when he got in. The boys were quiet in the back seat. "So pizza it is. Where do we go?"

"I think since we chose the food, it's only fair that Brent choose the place it he wants to." Karla suggested.

"Good idea. Brent, any ideas?"

"There's that place we used to go to when you were home, Dad." Brent offered tentatively.

"I'd forgotten about that place. They make the best pizza anywhere."

"Sounds delicious. Don't just sit there, drive."

The talk in the car wasn't quite as tense as it had been as they traveled to the pizza place. David carried most of the conversation but he was happy to fill Karla in on what she missed. "Where did you go for so long?" Dan asked during a break in conversation.

"I saw some girls in the park. They were trying to get their dogs to do obedience and not having any luck. I didn't see any adults around helping them so I went to see if I could help. One of the girls mother was supposed to be their 4-H leader but she got sick and they needed a leader. They asked me, but I told them to ask her mom first so I don't step on any toes. I gave them the house number and my cell number if you get the call."

"Why would he get your calls unless you're living together." Brent said.

"We are at Karlas house right now. It's complicated." Dan told his sons.

"Mom was right. You are the woman who tried to get him fired." Brent said harshly.

"I explained that, Brent, and I won't repeat it. Drop the subject." He said in his best captains voice.

"She said you worked hard for years to get to where you're at for you to lose it to a piece of tail."

Dan was furious, both with his ex wife for spouting those kinds of things in front of his son and for that same son for trying to hurt Karla by repeating it. To the surprise of both of them, Karla started to laugh. "What are you laughing at? You heard what he just said." He demanded.

"I had a mental picture of me from behind with a horses tail. Or maybe a dogs tail. Or what a bear?"

"I don't think….."Dan said softly.

"Laugh, damn it! What do you think you'd look better in, David? What kind of animal?"

"I'd like an otters tail. Then I could swim better." David replied.

"Ooo, an otter. I like that one. Good one, David." Dan told him. He gave Karla a 'what the hell are you doing' look and asked Brent. "What about you, Brent? What kind of animal would you be?"

"A tiger. Or a huge polar bear." Brent said fiercely.

"Oh, another good one. How about a skunk? They aren't mean, but they aren't fun either." He saw where she was going with this.

"Ew, stinky." David crowed. "How about you, Dad?"

"A hound dog." Brent said with an edge to his voice.

"A hound dog. Howl for us, Dan." Karla urged.

"I can't."

"Sure you can. Everyone can howl. Come on, guys, howl with me."

Karla began to howl. David joined in a minute later, then Brent and Dan had to join in. Someone near them had to think they were crazy. The laughter was contagious and they were smiling when they entered the pizza place. The kids went to get a table and Dan and Karla went to order. Dan put his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "That was a great idea, turning that into a bonding activity."

"I could strangle your ex. She has no business making those kind of comments about you."

"You don't show it."

"Why give it credence by making a big deal about it? I'm absolutely furious about it. But letting them know it will get back to her and that'll give her encouragement. I have no intention of doing that and attacking her will make them defensive of her. I'll win this battle my way and it won't cause any casualties except her."

"I never realized how sneaky you are."

"Darling, I was raised in the public system. I learned a lot growing up in the foster care system."

"Can I help, you folks?" a young man asked coming to the register.

Dan ordered three pizzas. More than he needed to, but he figured the boys could take some home. They got drinks and took them to the table. The boys had selected a booth and they were sitting one on each side. David told his dad. "You can sit with me." Brent had a smirk on his face.

"Scoot over with your brother, sport. I'll sit with Karla." Dan told him.

Brent lost the smirk. He made David get into the booth. Dan turned to Karla. She was eyeing the booth dubiously. In a flash of inspiration, he recognized her fear of being trapped. He quickly looked around and spotted a newly cleared off table and made a parental decision. "Let's move to that table. That way no one has to sit against the wall. Brent, grab that one."

Not wanting to disobey Brent went and got there just in time to save the table from another hungry party. Dan was right behind him, with David and Karla following right behind. Dan sat down between Brent and Karla. She nudged his knee under the table with hers, he nudged back. The kids never caught on. They were reading the place mats and telling stories about coming here as a family with their mom featured prominently in them. Karla never gave on that it bothered her, but Dan noticed that it was starting to affect her.

There was a ruckus at the door. Everyone turned to look. She saw the girls from the park at the same time they saw her. The whispered to each other and came over to the table. "Hi, Brent." They told him. To Dans surprise, Brent blushed red. "Hi."

"We wanted to say thank you for your help in the park. We did like you said and it worked. We're going to talk to Carlys mom tonight." They told Karla.

"Good. Do that for 15 minutes every day and you'll be amazed at the result. And keep a log of what you do and how much progress you make. You'll notice a big difference in a few weeks." Karla said.

"We will. Well, we'd better go order."

"Are you eating here?" Brent asked, surprising himself.

"We're celebrating Shellys birthday."

"Would you like to sit with us? We can pull another table over and you can sit here. Is that alright with you, Dan?" Karla asked.

"Sure. I'll go order a couple more pizzas." He offered.

"Dad!" Brent protested.

"I'm sorry. Brent, David, is it alright if we help Shelly celebrate her birthday?" Karla asked.

"I guess." Brent relented, reluctantly.

"Oh, we can pay. We have money." Carly said.

"My treat. It's a birthday present." Dan offered. "No arguments."

They pulled another table over and the chairs and sat down. "So how did you do on your game?" Carly asked Brent.

Karla sat back and listened to the kids chat with a pleasant look on her face. Dan came back to the table with two pitchers of soda and a tray with glasses of ice on them. "The pizzas will be a few minutes more but there wasn't a problem." He told Karla.

She nodded and took the tray from him. She was intently listening to the kids talk. She slid her chair closer to his. He poured himself a fresh glass of soda and passed the pitcher on down. It was nice to watch his boys interacting with other kids their own age. He learned a lot about what was going on with the kids and how they talked to each other. He leaned over and whispered to Karla. "It's a long time 'til they get tired. I'm ready for bed now."

She turned to smile at him with a twinkle in her eye. "They'll start to wind down real quickly when they eat. It won't be that long."

He had told her not to tease him. He was glad she wasn't teasing now. The pizzas arrived and they dug in hungrily. All six disappeared. As soon as the food disappeared the yawns started and so did the wind down process. "I guess we need to get going." Dan stood up and helped Karla with her chair.

Brent and David stood too and the kids all thanked Dan for the pizza and the girls left talking about how to split their money now that they didn't need to buy the food. Tired, they all traipsed out to the car. The boys were quiet now and Dan drove the short way to drop them off. Karla stayed in the car while he said good bye.

He got back in and Karla was leaning back in the seat. He pulled away from the curb and stopped the car again. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." He leaned over and kissed her long and deep. "Except I haven't been able to do that in far too long."

"That was nice. I'm tired."

"I can't imagine why. Are you ready to go home?"

"Mmm home."

"Home it is."

Dan pulled into the yard and parked. Karla got out and headed for the barn. "Where you going?"

"I have to feed and bed Cinco down. I'll only be a few." She called back.

He went inside and turned on the lights. The answering machine was blinking with three messages. He was tempted to check them but figured it was Karlas right to be there in case they were for her. He sat down and let his body just rest. He didn't remember when he'd had such a busy day on his day off.

Karla came in looking tired. She came to sit beside him. "You have three messages on the machine." He said.

"Who're they from?"

"I didn't listen to them."

"You could, you know. You're birthday isn't for months yet."

He reached over and pushed the messages button. The first one was from the Chief of Detectives. He was no longer suspended and needed to report to work tomorrow morning. The next one was from Captain Sackett that Karla needed to get her rear end back to work the next day. The two looked at each other when the third message began. "This is to notify you that you are to report to IAB first thing tomorrow morning and be ready to testify. This is not optional."

Karla turned to Dan. "It looks like the party is over."

"Not yet it isn't. We still have tonight." He reached over and pulled her onto his lap. "We still have tonight and I intend to make the most of it. Let's go to bed. I intend to spend the night making love to you."

"You better hope you are going to have an easy day tomorrow. You're going to be very tired." She chuckled.

They got up and hand in hand went to bed.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is for Sgt. Dee. Who's reviews inspire me.

Law and Order/CI belongs to Dick Wolf, et al and I only came for a visit. They were kind enough to let me in.

**CH 13**

Early the next morning, Dan felt lips kissing his neck and the side of his face. He smiled at the feel. "Good morning." She said.

"What time is it?"

"5:00. I didn't know what time you needed to get up so I thought I'd wake you early."

"Mmmm. I probably should be there early today, but I'd rather just lay here and enjoy the bed."

"Lazybones." She accused teasingly. She patted his back and bounced the bed as she got up.

"You're already dressed?" he asked her in surprise.

"I had to feed Cinco and I have a longer drive to work than you do. Besides, I couldn't sleep. As much as I'd like to say this meeting with IAB is no big deal, it is and I know it. It has me on edge."

Dan rolled over and groaned. "You are going to be the death of me yet. Keep me up late and then wake me up at the crack of dawn."

"Poor baby." She mocked him. "I'm going to make some coffee and start breakfast. Do you want some eggs?"

"Just toast and coffee."

"Okay. I'll have it ready for you in a few minutes. Don't go back to sleep now."

"You could come back here and make sure I don't."

"And mess up my suit? Not on your bloody life, captain. Get up, love."

"I just offered."

"Stop, Dan. I can't concentrate with you giving me options I can't have this morning. I'll see you in the kitchen."

He groaned again and threw back the covers. The cool morning air woke him up as effectively as a cold shower would. He walked into the kitchen where Karen was pouring him coffee and his toast was sitting on the table all buttered. It was raisin bread toast. She was frying up some bacon. She wore a blue suit skirt and white blouse. Her hair was up in some elaborate bun and she wore makeup. Just light coating, but it made her look professional. Her suit jacket was hanging on the side of the refrigerator.

"That smells good." He admitted.

"Bacon is one of those smells that makes the mouth water. I'm making some for you too. It'll go good with your toast and coffee."

"Just a few pieces. I don't eat a lot of it."

"I know." She put some on a platter and put it on the table. She reached for her plate and then got orange juice and a glass.

She turned back to the table. Dan took them from her and grabbed her chin so she would look at him. "It'll be fine. Don't let them rattle you and don't walk in there with a meek demeanor. You can do this. You look great, very professional, and remember that I love you."

"I love you, too." Her eyes were big with stress.

He gently kissed her lips. "I know you and I know what's going on. They're going to try to rattle you, make you admit something you didn't do, but they can't get you to admit to anything but the truth. I'll be thinking of you. Call me at the office when you're done, alright?"

"What time is your meeting?"

"Not until 11:00. I guess that's when they figure I'll be at my most vulnerable. I've done this a time or two. It's not fun, but it's not the worst thing either."

She slid her arms around him and snuggled up to him for just a minute then she pulled away. "Let's eat before it gets cold. Worrying won't make it easier."

She ate quickly and efficiently, dabbing her mouth daintily when she was done. "What would you like to have for dinner? Oh, I'm sorry. Do you think you'll be home for dinner? I guess we have to consider that now, huh?"

"I'll let you know if I can't be here. What time are you getting off?"

"I plan to leave by 5:15. That way I'll be following rush hour traffic instead of in it. I guess we need to discuss our living arrangements. We're paying rent on two places and then we have this place. That's too much money going out for rent. I can live here or there. Same with you, I'd say. I'll know today, I hope, if I can keep the other place or I'll have to move back here permanently. But you'll more than likely have more options."

"We'll discuss this tonight. We can talk about what our options are then. That's the least of our worries right now."

"Yeah, but it's something I can control. I get to make that decision. I need to leave. Have a good day and stay safe for me."

"You, too." He kissed her again and she took her jacket down. She grabbed her purse and her briefcase and walked out of the kitchen.

The place seemed empty without her. Dan looked around the room. It had homey touches all over from the hand crocheted towels in the handle of the frig to home friendly signs on the walls. "Home is where the heart is" was his favorite. He finished his coffee and looked in the freezer. There were some neatly stacked packages of frozen meat. He got out one marked Ground Beef. He felt like grilling some burgers tonight. If they were tired tonight, it was easy to do. It also occurred to him that he'd never done anything that when he lived with Nancy. How come? Had he changed or was it Karla's influence?

He returned to the bedroom where his suit was hanging next to the bed. He reached for it then the unmade bed caught his eye. He had to smile at the warmth the sight of the rumpled bed filled him with. They had been busy last night. He had unleashed a tiger. He quickly straightened the covers and then put his suit on. He wanted to get this day started. He had a lot to do today.

He grabbed his keys and another cup of coffee and headed out the door. His car was sitting in the sun so it'd be cleared of morning dew. He opened the door and got in. Only then did he see the tiny wild flower laying across the center of the steering wheel. Leave it to her to think of him. He carefully picked up the flower and tucked it into the breast pocket of his suitcoat. He left the peaceful farm behind for the high pressure of the Major Case Squad.

Nothing appeared to have changed at his office when he arrived. He had stacks of things on his desk that needed tending to. He glanced over at the other office that Karla had worked in when she first arrived, but there was a new desk there and it didn't look at all the same.

He was tempted to hang up his suit coat and roll up his sleeves. It just didn't seem the way to do things today. He sat down and picked up the phone to check his messages. By the time he had them all written down, he was firmly back in his Captains roll. He delved into the papers next.

By 10:45 he had made a major dent in the papers he needed to go over. And he had to leave to go to IAB. Karla had not called and he was worried. She had an unfortunate tendency to keep her troubles to herself. He straightened his suit and tie and headed for the door. Just as he reached the doorway his cell phone rang.

"Ross."

"How could you let her threaten your boys. Is she that important that she can threaten them and you do nothing?" Nancy's irate voice yelled into the phone.

"This is not the time." He told her.

"It never is. Not where your kids are concerned. I'll tell you right now, she won't ever touch my boys or I'll have her up on charges and you will loose all your rights for letting her anywhere near them." Nancy screeched.

"I'll talk to you later." Ross told her shutting the phone so she couldn't spew more venom into the air. _Damn, he didn't need this right now. _Which one of the boys spilled the beans. He'd thought they were alright with Karla when he'd driven them home last night. Something must've set them off. He climbed into his car and drove over to the IAB office.

The secretary was carefully polite and professional and completely non-committal when he told her who he was. She called someone on the phone and told him to take a seat. Another tactic designed to make you feel off balance. He had a precinct to run, but this was a long term problem. He sat down and picked up a magazine. It was a police journal. He pretended to thumb through it calmly, but he didn't notice one damned thing in it.

"Captain Ross, they will see you now." The woman said.

"Thank you." He rose and walked toward the indicated door. It lead to a room with one chair in front of a table and the long table with three other officers to sit in judgment. He sat in the chair projecting confidence and even arrogance. Just a touch.

"Captain Ross do you know why you're here?" the center man asked.

"Because there was a shooting and I was involved."

"You and a Sgt. Wilkes. Tell us what happened."

"The sergeant and I have been seeing each other socially for a few weeks…."he began.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Roadrunner you are a good friend and I look forward to talking to you more about CI.

**CH 14**

He didn't crack under their intense questioning. He came close to losing it a few times, but he thought of Karlas faith in him and he regained his composure, outwardly at least. He did lose his temper just enough for them to realize they'd gone close to the personal line after asking him for the third time about his future relationship with Karla.

"You asked this question before. It was not relevant then and it isn't now. My relationship with Sgt. Wilkes is outside of the office." He said sharply.

Eventually they realized they were not going to goad him into satisfying their need for gossip and ended the meeting. Dan walked out, fully aware that it could still go south. How had Karlas interview gone? He called her cell as soon as he got into his car. It went straight to voicemail. He was going to have to talk to her about that.

The office was in a state of high activity when he got back. There had been several arrests in a high profile case and their lawyers were filing motions and making accusations right and left. One perp had attempted to throw himself out of the sealed windows. He'd only managed to crack it and receive a huge goose egg on his forehead, but he was in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. One man in a three piece suit had appeared meek and docile then he tried to grab the gun of a rookie who'd let his guard down in all the commotion. That got the guard tackled by Goren and Logan and the rookie a firm chastising from his sergeant.

From the moment he walked back into the bull pen Dan was surrounded by lawyers, DA's and chaos. He dealt with the DA's shortly by telling them to file the papers and he'd sort it out later. The lawyers he roundly told to control their clients or he'd hold them all in cells. Chaos generally sorted itself out when he started threatening jail time for anyone caught disrupting his squad room again today.

Bobby was the only man as tall as the man he'd tackled. Dan told his detective "I'm glad you work for the good guys." Bobby grinned at him and wrestled the struggling man toward booking.

The second wave happened when the wives and girlfriends of the high end drug dealers descended on the squad room. Not only were they fit to be tied, some of them also had shrill voices and shoes with spiked heels they took off and tried to "help" their respective spouses.

Dan called in some reinforcements from the ladies in the building, though Eames was holding her own. He could just see his report. "Attacked with a deadly shoe." He didn't have enough trouble?

The ladies of the NYPD were nothing if not efficient. In a few minutes all the uniformed and plain clothes women in the building were subduing the rowdy interlopers. Eames took charge of the ruckus and there was a parade out of the squad room. The officers in the lock up were going to be a great deal less than pleased with all of them when they were all dragged in.

He went into his office and tried to get some paperwork done. It was a long day.

He was well on his way to finding his in box when he noticed the time. It was nearly 5:00. Trying not to appear anxious he closed up his files and got his jacket. Most of the detectives were either leaving or had already left. Bobby was sitting at his desk by himself. Eames was apparently still in booking.

Bobby looked up at him. "How is Karla, Captain?"

"She was fine last I knew. How are you?"

"Ju-Just fine. Tell Karla we said hello. It's almost a shame that she can't come back here. She and Alex sort of got to be friends. Alex doesn't have many people she can talk to about women things."

"I'll pass on the message. Are you about done for the day?"

"As soon as she gets back. One of the women gave booking some trouble and she went to help. Alex and I both appreciate what you're going through to help change that policy about fraternization. We signed the petition and some of the others were reluctant, but we told them that it was long past time. I think it's time for it to be revised and most of our friends do too."

"I'm sure the police commissioner will take that all into account."

"One more thing, Captain. Alex and I are having a party at our place soon and we'd like you and Karla to come. It's just an informal get together, but we're christening the new pool. You're more than welcome."

"I'll have to check with her." Dan said uneasily.

"I know that it has to be hard to come in and take over for someone else. We had a rough start, but I'd like us to get past that. That trouble with my Mom made me edgy and I'm sorry if I made things more difficult."

Dan found himself smiling at the big detective. "It always takes awhile with the new guy. I'll talk to Karla and we'll get back to you about the invite. Have a good evening, Bobby." Dan touched Bobbys shoulder just once.

Y-Yes, sir, I will." The big man replied astounded.

Dan had to counsel himself to keep his speed down as he headed to Karlas place in the country. He was anxious to find out how her day had been. He saw her truck, but she wasn't immediately visible. He got out cautiously. Was something wrong? He didn't see anything wrong. There wasn't any noise from the barn and he headed for the house. Smells hit his nose. Primarily the delicious smell of fried chicken and other things he couldn't place.

He went into the usually neat kitchen and found it a mess. And standing in the middle of it was Karla frying pans of chicken. There were brownies and cookies in the middle of the table, a couple egg cartons, and a pile of potato peelings. Karla was wielding a large butcher knife and wailing away on a pile of onions that were already pulverized. She was swearing under her breath and the counter looked like it was about to surrender.

He made the mistake of walking up behind her. "I think they're dead." He told her.

Her elbow made a swift impression on his solar plexus and she stomped on his foot. His chin landed on her shoulder and they both went down on the slippery floor. Dan landed first the momentum accidently knocking Karlas feet out from under her. She fell on top of him. He reflexively rolled over on his side taking her with him. Karla landed on her back with her legs over his. Both were stunned at the turn of events. Luckily for both of them the knife fell off to the side.

"What did you do that for?" Dan asked winded.

She swatted him with her free hand. "Don't come up behind me like that." She said in a cranky voice.

"Well excuse me. I didn't know I was entering a hostile environment." He shot back.

Karla scrambled to her feet and moved away from him. "Neither did I." she said, breathing hard. "I thought I got rid of that response."

"I should have known better than to sneak up on you. I forget that you're a cop too. Oh, baby, I'm sorry."

"I'm not a baby and I detest that phrase."

"It's…never mind." Dan pryed himself up off the floor. After a minute, Karla offered a hand to help him. He gave her a suspicious look before accepting it. He groaned at the muscle aches letting him know he'd be sore tomorrow.

"You are a wild woman." He told her pulling out a chair and sitting in it heavily.

"I had a hard day, I felt like I was under attack all day and I just reacted. I'm sorry. Are-Are you alright? I didn't cut you or anything, did I?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to be a little sore is all. What in the world went on today that you felt like you were under attack? Was it IAB?"

Karla gave a very unladylike snort. "They were actually easier to handle than my job."

"That is bad. So you came home to cook?"

"Pathetic, huh?"

"Did you shoot the chicken first?" he asked deadpan.

"It didn't piss me off enough. I'm still looking for things to shoot."

"Where, uh is your piece? I'm not really ready to be shot. And I'm already going to be black and blue tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry." She approached him and he snatched her down onto his lap. "You need to be severely punished, young woman. And I'm just the man to do it." He growled and put his lips to hers.

"Mmmm. My kind of punishment." She murmured against his lips. "My chicken!" she leaped out of his arms and flew toward the stove.

Dan put his head on his hand and sighed. "Once, just once, can't she hold still." He moaned.

The chicken wasn't burned but it was nice and crispy. With the mountain of food that she cooked he figured there'd be several weeks before they got tired of chicken. The potato salad was delicious and so were the brownies. There was food in the refrigerator he hadn't even seen on initial inspection. "How long have you been cooking?" he demanded.

"On and off for a few days. I get anxious and I cook. I end up freezing a lot of it because it's too much for me to eat or I'd be seven sizes larger."

"We'd both be that big. Which brings me to something else I should mention. Before I left the office I had a talk with Goren. He and Eames are having a get together to christen their new pool and they invited us to come over. It's just a few friends, he said, and I told him I'd have to talk to you."

"That sounds like fun. I like them and Mike and Carolyn, Deakins, I know the entire crowd. Dan, I know about you and Bobby getting off to a rocky start. I also think you both are pretty terrific men. If you want to go, we can, it would be good for the department. Even if the higher ups think there should be this huge gap between ranks. But if you're not comfortable going to that kind of function, we don't have to go."

"What about you? You are friends with them, too."

"Yes, I am. No one is asking you to be Bobbys best friend, but he also needs to know that he can trust you. Just like you need to see him in a more realistic light than just the squad room. He's not _just_ a detective any more than you're _just_ a captain. You are a human being, a man with a family, problems and weaknesses like everyone else. That kind of thing takes time and it won't come to you at all if you don't give it a chance. But the decision is up to you. I won't go if you don't want to."

"I never went to any of the other officers parties."

"Did you want to?"

"Sometimes. I would have liked to have been invited."

"Then here's your chance. You aren't being asked to join a secret organization for heavens sake, just enjoy some friends with me. I promise I won't let them keep all the toys to themselves."

"You are so funny."

"I'm trying to be. In case you hadn't noticed I'm a people person. I like most people."

"For you, I'll go and try to have a good time." He pretended to be put upon.

"Oh, my gallant knight." Karla teased. "I think you'll have more fun than you figured and I think you'll still be able to be a hard assed SOB when you're in the office."

"You're the one I want to be hard with. Are you ready to tell me what went on at the office that had you so upset?

"Only if you agree not to try to help me."

"It's not even my house."

"Dan, promise or I won't tell you."

"I promise."

"Boy…."

"Don't start that again." He told her sternly.

She giggled. "Spoil sport. Apparently there's a rumor going around that I'm sleeping with you for a promotion and I'm out to make it up in the ranks by any way I can. I can't tell you how many propositions I got today and the cruel remarks from men and women. That was a laugh, because you have sooo much more to offer than promotions."

"Does it bother you? Being seen like that?"

"I'm trying not to let it. People can be so nasty. You don't believe that, do you? That I'm using you?"

"I'm hoping you are using me. But not for promotions." He joked. "Karla, don't let it get to you. Cops see the seamier side of life and cynicism is part of the defense against it. As soon as something else happens they'll be on to that. In the meantime, all you can do is keep doing your job and remember that those rumors aren't true. I'll do all I can to squash those rumors at my precinct. Have you talked to your captain?"

"She has better things to do than to fight my battles. Like you said it'll pass. How did your interview with IAB go?"

"It's hard to tell. I don't know what they're going to do. It might still be a problem or it might not. I've never been good at calling them. I know it was a good shoot, but they may decide to be ass holes about it. Use us as an example."

"So I should consider what I'm going to do if I don't have my rank anymore?" she smiled.

"That is something I always keep in mind."

"You'd give up being a cop? Even as a captain?"

"Things change and being a cop makes things more dangerous and subject to change than say an accountant. Something may happen that forces me to give up the job or I may want to if the opportunity presents itself. I've lived too long doing this to make any firm plans except for staying alive."

Karla winced and hugged her arms tightly to her body. "That's cynicism. So you aren't planning on setting down roots?"

"I thought I had when I married Nancy. But it didn't last nearly as long as I thought it would. I thought making big busts and fighting crime at a high level were important enough to make up for that, but it didn't. I'm in a totally different place now. I'm ready for you and what we have together. I like my job, I like my life, and I like having you in it. Don't worry. I have no intention of doing something that'll change one bit of what we have."

Karla nodded and touched his arm gently. "Good. We've had enough excitement for a while haven't we?"

"How about if we relax in the living room for a bit before bed? I'm tired and you look all in."

"What a good idea."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**CH 15**

There wasn't any word from IAB for the rest of the week. The waiting was getting on their nerves. Dan kept hoping the Chief of Detectives would step in and request that they get off their duffs. He didn't. He maintained his usual pattern of taking the hands off approach. Life was very stressful for all concerned.

He broke his own rule about calling Karla at her precinct and dialed her number. "Sgt. Wilkes." She answered professionally.

"Dan Ross here."

"Yes, sir. What can I do for you, Captain?"

"You're not alone?"

"Correct." She was so formal.

"Can you give me a call later then?"

"I can try to get to that this afternoon, sir, but it's unlikely."

"I understand. I called to see how you are."

"That'll be fine, sir."

"I'll see you tonight, then."

"Yes, sir."

He hung up, feeling unsatisfied. This was going to stop. She was his girlfriend, but she was also a cop first. He knew when he called her at her place of work he stood only a fifty/fifty chance of even speaking to her. He knew he'd get upset if someone was bothering one of his officers here. He had to live by the same standards he wanted someone else to live by.

His office phone rang. He picked it up "Ross, this is Tomsa, IAB. We need to talk."

The call lasted five minutes. Dan hung up and stared at his desk. They had an answer. Now what were they going to do with it? The fax machine kicked out a hard copy of what had just come over the phone. He took it off and folded it into pocket sized form and put it in his jacket pocket. He picked up the phone and made a phone call getting reservations for a dinner out for Saturday night.

Logan knocked on his door. "Come." Ross called.

"Can I speak to you a moment, Captain?" Logan asked.

"Come in, Detective. What can I do for you?"

Mike Logan closed the door. "It's about this change of policy issue." Mike said bluntly.

Dan beat Karla home that evening. He changed into his leisure clothes and started the grill for supper. He poured himself a tall glass of juice and moved out onto the porch to wait for her to get home. It was better than half an hour later when she rolled into the yard. She got out and waved tiredly at him as she walked up the yard. "Hello."

"Hello yourself. You look whipped. Can I get you something?"

"No. I just need to sit on something that isn't on wheels or next to a ringing phone." She plopped down on the chair next to his. "Is that juice?"

"Have some. There's more in the frig."

"Thanks." She took the glass and drank better than half of it. "Sorry." She handed it back.

"No problem."

"It was nice to hear from you today. Even if I couldn't talk too much."

"That's fine. I probably shouldn't have called you at work. I heard from IAB today. Did you?"

"No. What did they say?"

"They are suggesting we not see each other or that one of us resign our positions. Failing in that that we be more discreet about out relationship. They aren't going to do anything about this incident until the outcome of the policy change issue."

"So we're put on notice?"

"We would be except I told them I wouldn't accept that decision. It was either clear the shooting or don't but don't play games with our lives and careers. I told them that neither one of us would be tendering our resignations and if they pushed it, I'd be filing a lawsuit against them for discrimination. He hemmed and hawed for a few minutes, but agreed to drop any charges. I also got a visit from Mike Logan."

"Really?!"

"Don't sound so surprised. He is one of my detectives, after all."

"True, but how many times has he come into your office or had a conversation with you that you never mentioned. There must be a reason you're mentioning this one."

"Are you sure you're in the right job? Maybe you should be a detective."

"You're stalling, Dan. That's not like you."

"Logan was telling me there is a ground swell movement going that is designed to force this issue one way or the other and they want us to be the main case. It looks ugly. But we just got done with IAB. I told him we were going to have to think about this. So I figured we should hide this weekend to talk about it so there isn't mountains of pressure."

"If you think that's best. You know I used to enjoy my job. Now it's such a damned hassle every day. I'm getting sick of this shit. Maybe I need to be a bitch instead of so damned nice all the time. I'll consider it over the weekend."

"I have reservations at a nice restaurant for Saturday night and we'll go dancing. I did get a call we ought to discuss though."

"Who was it from?"

"Nancy. She was incensed at what you told the boys."

"I'm guessing she would be. Dan, I have no authority over your boys, they aren't mine, they don't know me, and they don't want to. She may be angry at me, she has a right to be, but I'll do what I have to do to keep your boys safe and she can go to hell if she has a problem with that. I'd do that for any kid, that's what I'm sworn to do, and I'd do it twice for you."

Dan recognized the stress in her voice. The Karla he knew wouldn't be so blunt or so hard without cause. "It's alright. I appreciate it. I'll explain it to her."

"Don't make excuses for me. She's the one who taught those boys that I was a lousy woman for getting involved with you, she has a lousy opinion of me already and she's upset that _I'd_ do what I had to to keep her kids safe? If she were a better parent, she would be teaching those boys tolerance instead of hate and discipline instead of defiance. I don't need anyone to defend me to the likes of her."

"I understand that you're upset….." he began placatingly.

"Don't try to sugar coat it, Dan. I try to be nice and get along with everybody, because it's nice for us all to get along, but I won't be attacked by some woman who tries to put her bad parenting off on me."

"They're my boys too." He reminded her.

"I haven't forgotten that for a minute. They're great kids, Dan, but if they don't listen to me or other adults they're no better than street thugs."

"You're calling my sons street thugs?"

"No, I'm….oh, forget it. I'm not making sense and I'm just making you angry. I didn't mean that, but my mouth is running off before my brain is engaged."

"I can't forget what you said. I want to know what you meant." He was angry.

"I meant that I should shut up. You're angry and I didn't mean to make you angry. I'm not saying another word until later. Until I've gotten some rest and you've calmed down."

"You can't just leave it like that." He said angrily.

"I can't? Sorry, sir, but I most certainly can." Karla got up to go into the house.

"Don't leave it like this….." Dan got up too and put a restraining hand on her arm.

The look she gave him was pure unadulterated fury. "Take your hand off my arm. You don't want to continue this conversation right now. I'm much too touchy and I need to unwind. I'm serious, Dan. Unless you want to fight, let me go. I'm not going far but I'm not talking to you now."

"That's it? The whole conversation stops because you're tired? Everything is supposed to be on your time table?" he demanded but removed his hand.

"I can't answer that and make any sense. I can't do this now." She hurried into the house, leaving him standing on the porch wondering where to go from here.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**CH 16**

Karla closed herself off in silence. She made dinner and ate in silence. She set him a plate and wouldn't even look at him. He was mad as well, but she wasn't having any part of it. It was like he wasn't even there.

After a couple of hours of the silent treatment, he got in his car and left. He wanted to talk to her, to work out what had happened, to find out just exactly how things had gone so far off track so fast, but he couldn't beat down the wall of silence. He considered going to talk to Nancy, but figured there was more fighting there. He thought about going back to his apartment. He thought about going to a bar and getting a drink. He thought about going to see some of his friends, except he didn't have many and they were all too busy.

He wanted to go home and home meant Karla. He drove around awhile and then went back to the farmhouse that meant home to him. The house was quiet and dimly lit. He expected to find it completely dark. Karla was curled up on the couch asleep when he came in. She stirred when he closed the door, but didn't wake up. He walked over and sat down on the chair to look at her. She'd been crying and she still looked exhausted.

He sat and watched her for over an hour. She wasn't moving. She looked so vulnerable his heart went out to her. Awake she was a human dynamo, but it was an act a lot of the time. She was fiercely independent and protective of who and what she loved. His boys had not given her a fair shake and his ex had not allowed them to form their own opinions. He should have recognized the symptoms of exhaustion in her when she got home, but he hadn't and then she'd made comments about his boys and it had escalated.

He shifted in the chair and the squeaking woke her up. She popped up, gasping in fright.

"It's alright, it's me." He said.

She blinked sleepily and sat back. "You came back." She said, pulling the blanket closer about her.

"How come you didn't go to bed?" he asked gently.

"Because you weren't there. I couldn't sleep. I've slept there for years but since you came here, I can't sleep alone. I didn't expect you to come back."

"Where did you expect me to go?"

"I don't know. No one has ever come back when I've been such a bitch. If they do, it's usually just to get whatever was left at my house or to tell me they're leaving for good."

"And that's what you expect me to do?"

"I hoped not. Is that what you're doing? Coming to tell me you are leaving?"

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"No, but that isn't the point. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, I've told you that right along. My interest is not in trapping someone into a relationship. If you don't love me or you feel you would be happier somewhere else, feel free to walk."

"You say that like it's easy to say."

"I love you is easy to say. Loving someone no matter what is not easy to do."

"We had an argument and some things were said that need to be clarified, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you."

Karla looked at him closely. She looked like she didn't believe him. She was so suspicious. He felt like he was trying to prove himself. "Karla, I understand that you have some trust issues, we all do, but I'll tell you the God's honest truth. I love you and I'm not leaving you. We're in this together. I left for awhile, but I just drove around. I thought about going to see Nancy, I thought about going to get a drink and I also thought about going back to my old apartment. But you know what? I didn't want to go anywhere else. I only wanted to come home, to you. This place is home to me. You are home to me."

"I was so afraid." She said softly.

He moved quickly from the chair to the couch and pulled her into his arms. She clutched him desperately and cried like her heart would break. He felt tears falling down his own face. He held onto her and enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. She kissed his neck and worked her way around to his face. He kissed her back feeling ready to burst with love for her. Damn, she was a handful, but he wanted her in his life.

She pulled him down onto the couch and kept kissing him, passionately. He didn't stop, he didn't want to stop. She was wearing one of his dress shirts and her underwear. He unbuttoned the shirt to expose her breasts. He loved them one at a time while he ran his hands over her body. He reached her panties and pulled at them. She raised her hips so he could pull them off. While he was making her feel good she managed to undo his pants and slide her hand inside and caress him.

He stood up and hastily pealed off his clothes and settled himself back on her. She opened her legs and he slid inside her with a long, heavy thrust. She sighed in pleasure and moved against him. He couldn't wait for her to experience an orgasm, but moved hard and fast into her. She didn't complain. She needed him, too. He felt guilty at taking her so fast but she came with him in a small cry of pleasure.

He withdrew after a few moments and kissed her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go so fast. You deserve better."

"I wanted you. I didn't need anything but you." She said.

He perched on the edge of the sofa and smoothed his hand over her bare stomach and stroked her body. She smiled and relaxed like a cat being petted. He touched her breasts and the nipples. They pearled up and he rubbed them with his thumb. "That feels so good." She purred. He leaned over and kissed her nipple again and licked it with his tongue. She wriggled with pleasure.

He focused his attention on her breasts, loving her responses. He moved his hand down to her curls and inserted his fingers into her moist heat and began to move them. When she tensed he murmured. "Relax. This is how I want you to feel." He used his thumb to rub her clit and she was starting to get hard and rubbed against his hand. Her hand landed on his leg and she reached for him. He was starting to recover and feeling her fingers reaching for and stroking him he got excited all over again.

"Let's go into the bedroom. This sofa is not comfortable." He told her.

She rose with him, slipped her hand into his and they walked into the bedroom. Later in the darkness, Karla stroked Dans side and kissed his shoulder. He smiled at her. "You have something you want to say?"

"How did you know?"

"Because you always like to talk after we make love."

"Dan, I want to tell you what I couldn't earlier. What came out so jumbled that made you think I don't like your boys."

"I never said that." He replied tensely.

"You didn't have to. I see it in your body language and hear it in your voice. Will you let me tell you what I wanted to say?"

"Go ahead."

"I like your boys, they seem to be nice kids, smart like their dad and they're certainly active. I was upset last night and I wasn't thinking clearly. I was mad that your ex made those kind of comments about me and the boys followed her lead. That was wrong of me. Of course, she's their mother and they'll take her side. I'm sorry for comparing them to street thugs. That wasn't fair and that is not how I feel about them. It's not my place to tell anyone how to parent a kid. You're doing a fine job."

"Then why did you say that?"

"Because I felt like I was under attack. Because it matters to me what you think of me and what the boys think of me. I want to be included in your life, all of your life, but I can't fight my way all the way through it. Not by myself."

"You are right about Nancy not liking you."

"She doesn't even know me. What she doesn't like is that I have you. That you have someone else in your life that also has contact with the boys."

"She has concerns."

"Like my handcuffing the boys to the guard rail?" she smiled.

"She doesn't think it's funny and neither do I." He said stiffly.

"Dan, lighten up. Just the thought that I could or would is enough to make it highly unlikely. It's preventative psychology."

"It's not your place."

"Ah, I see. Well, that's clear enough. Message received."

"You don't have to…."

"That's right. I don't have to. Good night, Dan." Karla rolled over with her back to him and pulled the covers up.

"Karla, now who's not listening." He demanded.

"Good night, Dan Ross." She said coldly.

"You are a bullheaded woman."

"You are blind where your boys are concerned and your ex wife. Make up your mind, if you want her or me."

"I thought I'd already made that decision clear."

"What's clear to me is that you haven't let go of your former life. You need to do that before we go any farther. I don't want only half a life with someone. You're either married or you're not. Decide and let me know."

"I can't stop, won't, stop being a father to the boys."

"I don't want you to. But you're not married to their mother any more. You have to decide if you have a commitment to me, too."

"Every time you get mad, you turn away. Are you going to make a commitment, too?"

Karla turned back over. "I have made a commitment. I committed my heart. I committed myself to you and being with you. I don't have anything else I can commit. It's up to you if you want to stay with me. I just would like to know."

"Then I'll tell you right now. I want to be with you. I want to make a life with you and have the boys accept us. I'm sorry that we're having these problems, but I can't change Nancy's attitude. I'll make sure the boys know we are a family too. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Not what I wanted to hear unless it's the truth."

"It's the truth. The whole truth."

"That's what I needed to hear."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**CH 17 **

The phone had been ringing non-stop all day and Dan was tired of listening to it, but it was his job. "Ross." He said testily into it.

"Dad?"

"David. Hello. This is a surprise. Is everything okay? No one is hurt, are they?"

"Relax, Dad. Everyone is fine. You're too much like a cop all the time." David said with honesty. "Brent and I were wondering if you could, um, take some time off and we could all go fishing. You know, like we used to."

"I guess, I could. Yeah, that sounds like fun. Brent knows about this, doesn't he?"

"I said we both want to go, didn't I?"

"Just checking. When do you want to go?"

"Any time. We could go during the week." David said slyly.

"And miss school? Nice try, big guy. How about Saturday morning early?"

"You mean it? This Saturday?"

"Yes, this Saturday. I'll pick you up about 4:30 and we'll go to that lake where we used to catch those big ones."

"Cool. I'll tell Brent. Thanks, Dad."

Before Dan could say, "You're welcome" David had hung up.

Dan hung the phone up, grinning. His boys wanted him to take them fishing. He hadn't been fishing in forever and the boys sounded so excited. He started making a mental list of the things he'd need to get before they went. His old equipment was at his ex's house and he really didn't want to see her to get it. Well, he could afford some new things. He called Karla on her cell as she was off today, she was leaving it on more often now.

"Hello." She sounded cheerful.

"It's me. Are you busy?"

"Nope. Just working in the kitchen. What's up?"

"The boys asked me to take them fishing on Saturday. I have the weekend off and we had plans, but….."

"But nothing. That sounds like fun. You and the boys and a bunch of smelly bait and fish. Have a good time."

"You don't mind?"

"Not in the least. You've been missing them and this sounds like a great way to spend time with them."

"That's what I thought. I'll be home a little late. I want to stop at the store and get some gear."

"Oooo. Are you going to get some new toys for the other boys, too?" Karla teased.

"No, they pretty… ha, ha, very funny." He retorted but he was grinning. "So do you want me to pick up something when I head home?"

"Nope, what I have for dinner will keep just fine. Just let me know when you're leaving and I'll have it ready to eat."

"You're spoiling me."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, cowboy."

"See you in a bit."

He hung up the phone and jotted down some notes. Maybe he'd even leave early tonight. He was the captain. Wasn't he entitled now and again? It looked like everything was going along fine. He decided he'd leave early just this once. He put everything away and picked up his outside jacket and headed for the door. He grimaced and backtracked for his list and then headed out to the bullpen.

Bobby lifted his head and looked at him as he approached. "Leaving early, Captain?"

"I'm taking my boys fishing Saturday morning and I need to get some gear. Thought I'd get it in advance in case something happens tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun. You fish a lot?" Alex asked curiously.

"We used to go a lot, but not recently. They're usually pretty busy with other things."

"Have a good time. You're boys will really enjoy it." Bobby said.

"So will I. Have a good evening, yourself." Dan said cheerfully and strode toward the door.

He enjoyed buying all new things. He got a new rod, some hooks, bobbers, tackle box, jigs and weights. He also remembered to get himself a fishing license. It came to quite a chunk but he refused to feel guilty. Even if he only got to go once he figured it'd be worth it.

He put the things in his car and headed home. He was nearly home before he remembered he was supposed to call Karla. Maybe she wouldn't be mad at him. He pulled in and she was sitting outside on the porch. She held up her phone and made a stern face at him. He pretended to look guilty, but couldn't hold down his grin. She made a slightly disgusted face at him and he knew all was forgiven.

"Hey." She said.

"Sorry. I forgot."

"I figured. Supper is almost hot anyway. I know how you are. So what all did you buy?"

He rattled off his purchases. "I'll get the rod set up after supper."

"What are you going to put your fish in when you catch them?"

"I didn't get anything for that."

"I have buckets in the barn. Did you get anything to drink? Fishing is thirsty work for three growing boys."

"Three?" he asked indignantly.

"And how about some magic fishing food?" She ignored the question.

"Magic fishing food? What are you talking about?" he eyed her dubiously expecting a joke.

"I've heard that if you eat chocolate covered raisins it makes the fish bite."

"How did I know chocolate was part of this? And where did you hear this myth?"

"Because you're a smart man and I've heard it's the absolute gospel."

"I never heard anything like that. No, I didn't get any."

"Such a shame, I did."

"You bought mag-uh, chocolate covered raisins for my fishing trip?"

Karla got a guilty look on her face. "I didn't buy them for that specific purpose, but I have a secret stash and I pulled out a bag for you guys."

"Ah, caught you." He crowed. "A secret stash."

"Oh, man, I'm in for it now, aren't I?"

"Yes, I know your secret now. I know exactly how to make you hum."

"As if you didn't before." Karla scoffed. "Let's eat. You have serious things to do after dinner."

He grinned and went inside to change his clothes before dinner. While they ate he told her amusing about some of his fishing trips with the boys. He caught her looking at him with a smile. "I'm talking too much. I'm sorry."

"It's good to hear you so enthusiastic. Those trips mean a lot to you, don't they?"

"I guess they do. It's a guy thing. So what are you going to do when I'm out drowning some worms?"

"I have big plans. Alex is coming to get me and we're going yard saleing."

Playfully, Dan gave her an aghast look. "Yard saleing? Are you serious? Don't you have enough st…things?"

"You can never have enough things, Mr. Smartypants. And you never know what you'll find at one. I may find something we never realized we needed."

"I think I'd know if I needed something." He said drily.

"But you never know what it is I might find for you."

"I distinctly remember you saying you don't like to shop." He reminded her.

"Good memory. I don't. Yard saleing is not shopping, it's an adventure."

"But still…."

"Dan, I'm not putting a damper on your fishing trip, don't put one on my plans. I'm going to do what I want to do and so are you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that was sacrilege. Okay, okay, I'll drop it. Dinner was delicious."

"Tomorrow night it's dog food for you being disrespectful of the institution of yard saleing."

"I'll bring home dinner. Will that suit you?"

"I'll ask the gods of bargain shopping to forgive you and we'll see. I guess it'll depend on what you bring home."

"You are a barrel of laughs. Want to come out and watch me set up the equipment?"

"Sure, but I won't be the fish."

They got the equipment ready and got a bucket for the fish. Dan eyed his trunk thoughtfully, if they put fresh fish in there it would really stink. Did he have time to get a tarp for the inside before they left? "What's up? You look so serious." Karla came to stand beside him looking at the trunk too. She didn't see the problem.

"I was thinking about the smell from the fish. There's nothing worse than dead fish smell."

"I beg to differ but that's beside the point. You have everything."

"By the time I get the boys stuff in here and the cooler and lawn chairs, it'll be quite a squeeze."

"If only it were a truck." Karla mentioned.

"That's probably the only time I'd ever use it."

"Then take mine. You and the boys will fit comfortably in the cab and this stuff can go in the back."

Dan stared at her. "Are you serious? Sweetheart, that truck is your baby. I'd never ask…"

"You aren't asking, I'm offering. Yeah, I'm careful with it, but you're a careful man and I trust you. I've told you that. Besides, you'd be sleeping on the couch for a week if there's one little tiny scratch on it." She said mock sternly, relenting with a smile. "I won't be needing it and you will. Take it and fill it with fish."

"You don't know how much I appreciate this and I will take excellent care of it. Just as if it were you."

"Let's not get too carried away here." She joked. "Oh, and just so you know, if you catch them you clean them. I'll cook them, but I won't clean what I don't catch."

"I always clean my own catch." Dan told her with dignity. "It's getting dark out here. Let's go inside."

"And do what? There's nothing good on television tonight."

"Honey, I don't need tv when I have you. You keep me fully occupied." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Sweet talker." She said some time later in the dark, warm night.

Dan was glad he'd gotten everything ready to go fishing Thursday night. Friday was long and it was well past 9:00 in the evening before he got home. He tiredly pulled off his tie when he entered the house. Karla looked up at him from her seat curled up on the couch reading and saw how dog tired he was. "Hi." She said simply. "You look completely done in. Have a seat, I'll get you some dinner."

"I really need a drink instead." He admitted. "I thought about stopping on the way home, but I decided home sounded better."

"I'll go get your dinner. I'll be right back."

"You don't have to wait on me." He protested.

"I want to. Relax. It's no trouble."

Dan was too tired to argue. Karla disappeared into the kitchen and returned a minute later carrying a glass. She handed it to him. "Dinner will be ready in a minute."

"What's this?"

"Scotch neat. I keep some around for medicinal purposes. I rarely ever use it, but you look like you could use it."

"You said you don't drink."

"I don't. I don't like the taste, but if I ever need something to relax I figure thousands of cops can't be completely wrong. As long as I don't abuse it, it's not a problem. And I have had guests on occasion who take a sip now and again."

He took a sip of the liquid. "This is some good stuff."

Karla nodded. "Twenty five year old scotch. I understand it's not too bad."

"I don't suppose you have huge bags of money stashed somewhere, do you?" he joked.

"Those I'd have trotted out years ago." She smiled. "Was it a bad day or just a long day?"

"Long. I hate politics. And the politicians are the worst of it."

"Politics from the word ticks meaning blood suckers and poly meaning many." She deadpanned.

He grinned. "That is so true. Mmm, something smells good."

"Darn, I hope it isn't burned." Karla flew to the kitchen.

Dan pulled himself to his feet and followed her to the kitchen. "What smells so good?"

"Stuffed green peppers. Good, they're fine and nice and hot."

"Those take awhile don't they?"

"Yeah, but it's mostly cooking time. Have a seat or do you want to eat in the living room?"

"Out here is good. Are you going to join me?"

"I've eaten, but I'll have a yogurt with you. Can you tell me what took so long at the office or is it top secret?"

"Just casework. Nothing exciting, but it was stuff that had to be done or I needed to go in tomorrow."

"Ah." She put the dish down and served him two peppers. "Do you have any idea of what time you're leaving in the morning?"

"We usually get an early start, but I didn't get a chance to get any bait so we'll have to leave later than we like. The bait shops don't open too early."

"I feel like I'm intruding, but when you called and said you'd be late, I went and got you some worms. I figured if you don't like them I could use them in the garden."

"You bought bait for me? For my trip with my boys?"

"Just some wax worms. Night crawlers are so darned expensive for the number they give you." Karla shrugged.

"That is the most thoughtful thing you could have done. I am so lucky to have you."

"I just tried to make it easier on you. Honestly, I didn't do anything anybody else wouldn't have done."

"Karla Wilkes, you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. I love you."

"Over a tub of worms? You are tired."

"Over a tub of worms, a special truck, a big heart and a gentle smile."

"Scotch goes to your head quickly."

"Don't say that. It isn't the scotch talking. It's me. It's the fact that my life was empty before I discovered you. You filled up the part of me that needed filling and I didn't even know was empty."

"Poetry?"

"Honesty. I want you to think about something for me. Think about what it would be like if we got married, you and I. Could you live with me day after day, year after year and be happy? Think about it for one week. Then I'm going to ask you again. I want you to be my wife, but only if it will make you happy, too."

"I could…."

"No. Not tonight. I want you to think about it for one week from tonight. Then we'll talk about it again."

"This is silly…."

"Humor me, please."

"Alright. What time are you going in the morning?"

"I told David I'd pick them up at 4:30."

"4:30? Don't ever tell me I do strange things. Even the water is still asleep at 4:30 in the morning."

"It takes awhile to get to our fishing spot and we want to get all set up so no one takes the best spot."

"Have you ever gone in a boat?"

"No. Do you have one?"

Karla laughed. "If I did, I'd end up planting flowers in it. I have no use for a boat. But thanks for thinking of me. We need to get you to bed. You're going to need your sleep. Oh, and one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't expect me to be up at 4:30 in the morning. I'm not even coherent then."

"I'll consider myself warned." He started to pick up the dishes.

"Leave them. I'll get them in the morning." She said. "Let's go to bed."

He only had a few hours of sleep to face a day with his busy boys, but Dan figured he'd survive if he spent a little less time sleeping and made love with the willing woman in his arms.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**CH 18**

The alarm clock signaled it was 4:00 when Dan turned it off. Karla groaned and gave him the evil eye. He grinned and kissed her on the head. "Go back to sleep." He muttered.

She groaned and stuck her head back under the covers. He got up and went into the bathroom. A quick shave and he went into the kitchen. Karla was up and giving him a sleepy look over. She handed him a cup of coffee and a couple of sweet rolls. "You didn't have to get up."

"Microwave heated coffee, premade sweet rolls and I'm going back to bed as soon as you leave." She grumbled.

"Not at our cheerful best this early in the morning?" he teased.

She grinned and reached for the sweet rolls. He pulled them away from her reach. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Anything I didn't get, I'll buy. I love you."

"Love you too. Have a good time."

He left the house. He got into the truck and looked back at the house. All the lights had gone back off.

The boys were ready when he pulled up. At least their gear was. They were both still drowsy and grouchy. They saw Dan pull up in the truck. "Hey, Dad, that's a cool truck." Brent said, enthusiastically all his grouchiness gone.

"I borrowed it." He said. "You all set?"

"As soon as David gets his mouth closed." Brent replied as David yawned again.

They loaded all the rest of the gear into the bed of the truck and headed out. The boys hadn't had any breakfast so Dan stopped at a fast food restaurant and got them all something to eat. "So, Dad, are you looking to buy this truck?" David asked eagerly.

"I doubt it's for sale." He replied. "Tell me what's going on with you two."

He liked driving the truck and having the boys tell him what they were up to. They didn't ask about Karla and he decided not to mention that this was her truck or that they were about to become engaged, he hoped.

No one was at their fishing spot and they unloaded the truck. The fish were biting early in the day then tapered off. The boys got bored and he suggested they go in swimming. Neither of them liked that idea. They told him about their pool at home. He felt guilty for not being able to get them one when he was married to their mother. He didn't see that they were trying to manipulate him.

The fish began to bite again and they had more fun, but they were all just small ones. They really didn't catch anything worth keeping. "Maybe if we had a boat." Brent said looking out onto the smooth lake.

"We'd have to get a motor then." David said. "I don't know how to row. Do you, Dad?"

"I never have, but that doesn't mean we can't learn. It can't be that hard."

"We could rent one at the place up the road. I saw it when we came by." Brent offered.

"We're just fine on the bank." Dan said.

Brent scowled and kicked at the sand on the shoreline. "This is boring. Can we go home now?"

"No. We came out here to have some fun."

"Well, I'm not having any fun." Brent said sourly. "I'll bet David isn't either."

"I am so." David said staunchly.

Dan looked at him. He didn't have to be a detective to see that David only wanted to please him. Time for one of those executive, father-type decisions. "Then let's go find somewhere else where we can have fun. Any suggestions?"

"There's an arcade in town." Brent said.

"Yeah, I saw it too." David said.

"The arcade it is. How about lunch first?"

That was met with a rousing sound of enthusiasm. They packed up the gear and headed back toward town. The boys were more enthusiastic about the arcade than fishing and Dan realized how much they had matured while he was working. It felt wrong for them not to want to spend time with him, but it was inevitable. They were growing up and away from him.

He wandered around the small arcade for a bit but there wasn't anything there that interested him. He walked out onto the sidewalk and saw a restaurant down the block with outdoor seating. The day was warm but not too hot. He walked down there and ordered himself a dish of ice cream. It was nice to just spend time alone. He had nearly finished the desert when his boys wandered toward him.

"Hey, we couldn't find you." David said nervously.

"I was watching for you." Dan said complacently. "Did you run out of money?"

It had been better than an hour since he'd left the arcade and they were just now noticing. It was disheartening to say the least.

"I see you had some ice cream." Brent said pointedly.

Dan opened his mouth to ask if they wanted some and it occurred to him that Brent was only using him for what he could get. It suddenly ticked him off. "I did. So, you guys, want to go somewhere else or are you ready to call it a day?" It was only 1:30 but it seemed later.

"No." David protested.

"You could always come to our house and we could go swimming." Brent offered. It wasn't because he was being nice. He had a definite sarcastic edge to his voice and a very unattractive attitude lately.

Dan decided it was because Brent was trying to punish his father for not being around as much as he wanted him to and Brent was trying out some new manipulation routine on him. Dan wanted his kids to be happy, well-adjusted and well rounded kids, but he wasn't about to be the recipient of their attempts at using him. "I need to get back and check in with the precinct. Let's go."

Brent scowled unhappily at the failure of his plan and the fact that he didn't get either the ice cream or one over on his father. He was surly and withdrawn the entire trip back to their house. Dan parked in front of the house and helped them unload their things. Nancy came out to greet them. "Have a good time?" she asked the boys.

"Fine." Brent said sarcastically and stormed past her.

"Did you catch anything?" she asked David.

David glanced uncertainly at his father "Just some small stuff. Too little to keep. See you later, Dad." He took his gear and trudged toward the house.

"Bye, Sport."

Nancy looked curiously at her ex. "What happened? The boys were so excited to go."

"It seems that I'm not measuring up to what Brent thinks I should be. I seem to be the one who provides the money and jumps when he's bored. When the fish stopped biting, we went to town and had lunch, I gave them money to go to the arcade and they forgot about me until they ran out of money. Then they invited me back here to go swimming in your brand new pool."

"They're growing up, Danny."

The sound of that name made his skin crawl. "So they are. I guess they're growing up faster than I realized."

"That's a nice truck. Did you buy it?"

"No, I borrowed it. The fishing gear would have left a terrible smell in my car."

"Maybe the boys figured if you could afford that you could afford to give them more."

"They knew first thing this morning that it was borrowed and that I wasn't going to buy it. Face it, Nancy, they think money is the only thing I'm good for any more."

"They don't think that. They have everything they need. And you're their father."

"I know that, but they live with you and Todd. I'm just not as important to them as I used to be. It's normal. Don't worry about it."

There was an awkward pause then Nancy asked quietly. "Are you still seeing…her?"

"Her name is Karla and, yes, I am." He was about to say more and stopped. He didn't want to cause any trouble if he could get out of it.

"Did you tell her what I said about the boys?"

"We discussed it."

"And?" Nancy turned impatient.

"She's very important to me. I'm not going to stop seeing her for you and the boys. She knows how I feel and I understand her point of view."

"How important to you is she, Danny?"

"She's….let's put it this way, Nancy. This truck is hers and so is my heart. I'll call the boys in a few days." He left her standing there like a gaping fish and went to get into the truck.

Nancy wasn't about to leave it there. She hurried around to stand in front of the truck with her hands on her hips. She was furious. He couldn't drive away with her in front of it and he couldn't run over her. Okay, she wanted a show down and he would give it to her. He got out and walked around to the sidewalk. She came over to face him nearly literally steaming.

"I can not believe you are taking her side. She wants to put handcuffs on my boys like common criminals!"

"What did they tell you?" he asked rationally.

"That she said she'd handcuff them if they didn't do what she said."

"And you believe them?" he asked mildly.

"You don't?"

"Not entirely. She did tell them she'd hold Brent in handcuffs if he tried to come after me when I told him to stay put. She told me that's what she said. She also said she would do the same thing with any other kid who put himself in danger, protect him for his own good."

"And you believe her over your own children?"

"After what I've seen today, yes, I do."

"What happened today?"

"Brent has reached the age where truth seems to be malleable depending on what he thinks he can get. Who told you, which one of the boys, said Karla threatened to hand cuff them if they didn't behave?"

"Brent, but…."

"Did you ask David what happened?"

"Why should I? Brent has never lied to me."

"Then you're a fool and he's playing you like he tried to play me today. Karla has never lied to me and I believe her. Don't get mad at me, Nancy. What Brent is trying happens to all kids. How we handle it will set the path for whether he ends up a good citizen or in one of the precincts."

"How would you know? You don't even know the boys any more. Todd is more of a father to them than you ever were." Nancy hissed angrily.

Dan recognized that she was angry and there was some validation to what she was saying. "Are you happy?" he asked.

She blinked in surprise. "Happy? Yes, I'd say I'm happy most of the time. Why?"

"I don't begrudge you being happy with Todd. He seems like a good guy and the boys obviously like him. I'm happy with Karla. Can't you let me be happy, too?"

"As long as she doesn't injure my boys, I don't have a problem with her."

"Then, please, keep your comments about her to yourself. The boys are using your opinions for the basis of their opinion of Karla. I'm asking you this for the sake of harmony."

"If I promise to do that, will you keep her under control where the boys are concerned?"

Dan looked at her in consternation. How in the world had he missed what kind of manipulative woman she had become? Was that why Brent was the way he was? He studied her intently and it made her uncomfortable.

She realized she'd gone too far. "I'll keep my opinions to myself, but I won't change my mind. She's not good for you."

"I'm not going to go into that with you. She's good for me and I won't change that. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Are you going to marry her?"

"That is none of your business. If or when it's decided I'll let you know. One more thing. If you hear the boys say I or Karla said something, please ask me first before you go off on it and I'll extend you the same courtesy."

"You just called your own sons liars."

"I just don't want them to get too entrenched in something they can't talk their way out of. I love the boys, you know that, but I won't put up with bad behavior from them even if I'm not in the house with them every day."

"From here on out you won't have to worry about that. Go back to her, Danny, and don't forget the child support." Nancy said angrily and stomped back to the house.

"I hate that name." He muttered to her retreating back.

He got into Karens truck and headed for home. He didn't expect her to be home but that was where he wanted to be. He had offered to bring home dinner, hadn't he? In apology for being denigrating about her yard saleing. He grinned. He knew exactly what to get her for dinner. He stopped by the local meat market and put the bag in the bed of the truck and headed home.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**CH 19**

Karlas face was red and she was grinning when she got home. Dan had gotten a grill out of the barn and the charcoal was heating up. He'd made a green salad, some shrimp with cocktail sauce was thawing in the sink, and potatoes were baking in the oven. She walked in and gave him a huge hug. "How was your trip?" she asked.

"We didn't catch anything to keep." He admitted truthfully.

"I'm sorry. Did any one drown?"

"Just some worms." He wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Then it was a successful trip."

He shook his head. "You are totally incomprehensible sometimes. So how was your trip?"

"Fun. Alex can be so funny. We had lunch at a great Chinese buffet and went to like a million yard sales. I didn't find anything I can't live without, so I bought a few things. Did you know you can put together an entire household just by going to yard sales?"

"I imagine. I've never been to one."

"Never? You poor, poor deprived man. One day you and I will have to go." She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. "I'm glad you had a good time. Do you remember what I said about dinner?"

"You brought home dinner?"

"I said I would."

"You are spectacular. What are we having?"

She grinned when she heard the menu. He felt good that she was happy. Even in college he hadn't been able to make Nancy that happy. It had something to do with the fact that Karla was basically a happy person anyway, but it didn't take much to make her happy. She lived a simple life. Amazingly simple for someone who lived in and worked for the NYPD.

"Hey, I got you a really great jacket. It's nearly brand new and it'll work well for the fall when we work outside."

"I have plenty of jackets. You shouldn't spend your money on me."

"I wanted to. It was a great jacket and if you don't want it I'll pass it on to someone else. It was too good of a deal to pass up. I may even keep it if you don't want it."

"I didn't say I didn't want it. I haven't even seen it."

"I'll let you see it then you can decide. Now tell me the rest."

"The rest of what?"

"What you don't want to tell me. What really happened today."

"What makes you think anything happened?"

"Dan Ross, do not tell me nothing happened. Lie to yourself if you want to, but you don't have to lie to me. If nothing unpleasant had happened today, you'd be telling me all about it like you told me the other fishing stories. You'd be smiling and telling me about wanting to go again. You'd be giving me all kinds of affection, not hiding behind a wall of nothing so thick I couldn't shoot my way through it."

"I'm putting you in for transfer to my department as a Detective. Goren could use the help." He commented drily.

Karla waved that comment away. "You will tell me, sooner or later. I'm on your side and I want to know. You'll tell me when you're ready." She stated with absolute certainty.

"Now, what can I do to help with dinner? I'm starved."

"Everything is ready except to put the steaks on the grill. You could set the table and I have shrimp in the frig."

"Oh, I love shrimp."

Karla dug in the fridge and pulled out the bowl and set them on the table. She moved around the room getting the table ready. "I don't want to ruin supper. You won't like what happened." He watched her cautiously.

"I'm used to hearing and seeing things I don't like. Just because I don't react right away doesn't mean I don't hear or understand them. I just process them thoroughly first. Try me."

So he told her. The entire days worth of events. Even his talk with Nancy. He never intended to tell her everything. It just came out. She asked a few questions but listened most of the time. He thought she might get upset, but she was quiet when he was done.

"So where are you going now?"

"Now that I know exactly where everyone stands, I'll….I don't know. I'll have to figure it out as I go. I know I can't buy the boys love, I'm not even going to try. The price will just go higher as they get older. So we'll have to do things together rather than buying things. Any ideas?"

"Obviously fishing is too low tech. What about taking in a ball game? They like to play it, maybe they'd like to see a major league game."

"I've asked. They'd rather play than watch."

"Batting cages?"

"They have done that before."

"Shooting range?"

"Not at their ages." He said quickly.

"Damn, Dan, if you're going to shoot down all my ideas or you've already done them then I'm just going to stop suggesting things." Karla joked.

Dan went out to the grill and put the steaks on it. Karla wandered out and sat on the chair there. "You have an idea. I can tell by how your face gets all screwed up." He observed.

"Rodeo? Or horse racing?"

"No, and no. I don't need them getting a gambling habit."

"You're pampering them. How about taking them out somewhere on four wheelers?"

"Why don't I throw them out of a plane without a parachute?"

"I think they'd go for that." Karla chortled.

Dan glared at her, but he knew she was just teasing. "You're right. They probably would." He admitted. "Do you know anywhere we could get them horseback riding lessons? What you were doing on Cinco looked plenty dangerous to me."

"I could borrow a couple of horses and we could take them out on the trails out in back of here. I could ride Cinco and I'll get some quiet ones for you guys. If you think the boys won't back out if I'm going too."

"I think if they want to go they either go with you or don't go." He said sternly.

"Then I'll leave it in your capable hands. One thing we need to make clear at the outset though is that they have to wear riding helmets. I don't ride unless I have one on and neither does anyone else I'm with. It's a deal breaker."

"Do we need to buy them one?"

"I can borrow them, if I can get their hat sizes. If they decide they want to continue with lessons then is the time to buy them. And they'll need boots with some kind of heel. Anything else is up to them."

"You're serious about this."

"Dead serious. These are safety issues that are set in stone." She nodded grimly.

"Luckily for you, I agree. Subject is closed. Supper is ready."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**CH 20**

Monday morning at the office was filled with things that normally happen on that awful day of the week. Piles of paperwork that have to be done from things that have happened over the weekend. This morning was no different than any other. The in basket was full and the out basket was in for a busy day.

Medical records is no different than any other department. Karla put down the bag she carried and signed onto her computer. She lifted the receiver to get her voice mails but her assistant knocked on her door. "These papers are needed immediately and I need your signature to pull them." She demanded.

Karla leaned back in her chair and looked at the woman. "Put them on my desk and I will get to them as I can. If they're that important, you know the procedure."

"The captain is expecting them."

"When did the captain request them?"

"Friday night after you left."

"And she knew I wouldn't be in until Monday. I doubt if she's expecting them right this minute.

"It looks bad for the department to make the captain wait."

"Fine, set them down and I'll call the captain and find out how fast she needs them."

"I-I said I'd deliver them." The other woman said angrily.

"And you did that knowing I was going to be busy this morning and would likely not get to them immediately. So you can say that it's my fault that they didn't get there as soon as you promised? That's too transparent, Williams. You can do better than that and, just so you know, I know what you're up to. I might suggest that if you want to run your own department you consider making a transfer request, because you will never get my job. Put those down and go."

Williams was a good officer, not brilliant but competent. The problem with her was that she couldn't see that she wasn't as smart as she thought. She would never be a leader, her style was too underhanded and petty. As an assistant she was invaluable, as a leader she was hostile and territorial.

Karlas phone rang and she picked it up. "Wilkes."

"Wilkes, it's Captain Sackett. I need to see you in my office in half an hour."

"I'll be there. Captain, did you need those files that Williams said you requested Friday night? I can bring them with me."

"Files? No, they weren't anything important. I still want them, but whenever you get time."

"Understood. I'll see you in half an hour."

Karla hung up the phone. She picked it back up and dialed. Minutes later she went out to the desk of her assistant. "I need to see you in my office right now."

"I'm busy here…."

"Now!" Karla walked back in and sat in her chair. She turned toward the door and waited until Williams had come inside. "Shut the door."

"I'm getting those papers pulled for the captain…."

"Without my authorization?"

"You'll approve it. You always do. And then it will be all ready to go."

"It seems you have it all figured out. There's only one problem with that theory. I talked to Captain Sackett and yes she requested those files, but they aren't urgent and it's not the first time I've observed that you bend the rules to fit your needs. You will never be the head of this department. Therefore I want you to clear out your desk. As of right this very minute, you are on vacation or you may transfer to another precinct but you will not work in my department again. I will give you a reference if someone should call and your record will reflect a voluntary parting of employment."

"I'll file a lawsuit for my job."

"In that case, your record will show the written reprimand that you are being given on this interview. The choice is yours. Leave voluntarily or be fired. Which one do you choose?"

"I'll finish out the day." Williams said sulkily.

"Not an option. Officers are on the way up to escort you from the building. Clear out your desk now. Payroll has already been notified to pay you for the rest of today and today only."

"You can't just fire me."

"You are given a choice. You've been given one verbal warning and one written warning. You are gone. The method is up to you."

"My union rep will hear about this."

"Excellent. I'll enjoy meeting him. We'll have a lot to talk about."

There was a knock on the door of the office. "Yes?"

The door opened and a uniformed officer stuck his head inside. "I have orders to report to you, Sgt."

"Yes. This woman will be collecting her things and wants an escort from the building. Please see she is safely to the parking garage."

Williams sent Karla a hate filled look and left the office. Karla took the time to make sure her office was locked before she went upstairs to see Captain Sackett. The captain was on the phone, but beckoned her in when she saw her. "Yes, ma'am. We'll take care of it. I'll make sure I send someone out immediately. Good bye." She hung up quickly. "Please close the door. One of the things that is so hard about being a woman captain is that everyone wants to confide in you."

"Sorry, Captain. You just have one of those faces, I guess." Karla grinned at her. "You wanted to see me?"

"I have no idea why I put up with you." Sackett said impatiently, but she was teasing. "I hear there have been problems in your department with reports not being filed or pulled in a timely fashion. I was told you have been having trouble with the staff since the shooting and it maybe a problem in the future."

"I hadn't heard anything of the sort, Captain. As soon as I returned from suspension, I got right back to work. If there was a problem, no one mentioned it to me."

"I wondered about that. It was made from someone high up in your department."

"Williams, Captain?"

"Yes."

"I solved that problem. She is taking accumulated vacation time until her transfer is complete to somewhere else."

"Did she request a transfer?"

"She requested not to be fired. Those were her only two choices. She had become a liability in the department."

"You might get some flack for that decision."

"I expect as much, Captain, but I've been keeping a log of who gets and who gives requests and she is showing up far too often in that log of delayed and troubled log. I believe the system will show her pattern for sabotaging of the system. And we both know what else is going to come up. She is going to try to claim that I'm being shown special favors because of my relationship with Captain Ross."

Samantha Sackett nodded agreement. "And this business with the policy change petition. That was why I actually called you up here. Have you heard anything else about it?"

"No. Have you heard anything?"

"As far as I know it's only gaining momentum. Has no one contacted you about making the announcement public?"

"I don't think I'd want to do that without speaking to Captain Ross and a lawyer. Not the union rep, though, I suppose they'd like to be in on this."

"They would. I've been asked to speak to you about watching what you say to whom and letting the rep do his job. He really is out to help you."

"I wish I could say I'm sorry, but he wanted to make Dan the scapegoat and I won't do that. I could have been nicer, I admit it, but it was the end of a long day, I was exhausted and I really needed to eat. I did offer to share the pizza."

"Karla, as good as you are at your job, you are too stubborn for your own good. You are not a lawyer, let them do what they're being paid for and listen to Dan. I'd ask you to listen to me, but I suppose that's asking too much all at one time."

"Your point is taken. I'll call the rep and apologize and let them know what is going on with the petitions."

"Good. What are you going to do about a department assistant?"

"I'll post it like we're supposed to and then see which of the clerks is interested in it. Both of the clerks in my department were telling me that they've wanted more hours for months. I may give the position to one of them and hire a new clerk."

"Just let me know if you need help. Also let me know if you hear anything and I'll do the same."

"Is that all, Captain?"

"For now." Sackett smiled at her. "Just be careful. You're more of a target than you've ever been because of the petition."

"Way to make an officer feel special." Karla teased gently. Then added soberly "Thank you for the advice."

Captain Sackett nodded and Karla left her office. Williams was gone by the time she got back to records and the other two clerks were giving her resentful looks. "So, let's get this out in the open. You are angry at what you believe is unfair firing of Williams. You're wondering if I'm going to fire you next. Am I right?"

The women shifted uneasily, then nodded. "She was good at her job." One told her.

"You are absolutely correct, she was good at her job. That's why she was transferred and not fired. She's going to go somewhere where she has a chance to run her own department which is what she wanted all along. Ambition is great but hers wasn't something I could live with. If either of you wants to be transferred to her department when we know where she goes, just say the word and I'll approve it. In the meantime, we have to make up for being one person short. We'll need to schedule more hours to cover the work. Work out which of you wants what hours, write it down and bring it to me."

"So who's going to be the new department assistant?" Peg Antonson asked glancing at her coworker.

"Department policy says we need to post if first so the position is vacant and we'll have to muddle through the best we can. One more thing then I'll let you get back to work. The petition that is circulating might cause us some problems. Come to me and talk about it if it does. We can work through it if we work together."

"Somebody has suggested that you're pushing it through so you and Captain Ross can be together." Margie Rogers said.

"If that were true, I'd be a real jerk, wouldn't I? We're already together without changing department policy. What would I gain? I'm not pushing it. I'm glad it's being considered, but I'm not the one who is doing it."

She nodded to them and went back to her office. Both women were tentative around her for the rest of the day. She maintained a professional, slightly informal manner and came out to help pull files when they had a run on information requests. It went a long way to healing the rift in the department. At lunch time one of the other department heads came down with a huge demand for files and he wanted them right away.

"There's no way we can have this done in an hour, Collins. The best I can do is 3:00." Karla told him.

"That's not good enough. Look, Wilkes, just because you're sleeping with a captain doesn't mean….." he began.

"Means you think I'm trying to get out of work and you can use sexual harassment to get your way. It means that you're probably against the petition. It means you think you're right and I should do what you're demanding because if I don't then you'll report me as being incompetent. If I do, then you'll think you can bully me anytime you bring this subject up. Either way you win. So I'm telling you right now, this will not be available until 3:00 pm and you can think and do what you like."

Collins drew himself up importantly. "I'll be talking to the captain about this." He said. "You two heard her." He told Karlas department clerks.

"They did and they are free to speak to the Captain as well. I'm not afraid of you, Collins, nor of what you have to say to the captain. 3:00 and the sooner you leave the sooner we can get started on it."

"Don't expect any special treatment, Wilkes. You're not that special."

"I'm not trying to be special. I'm trying to do a job." Karla told him levelly.

Collins scowled at her and turned away. Karla sighed, another enemy. Politics were not her strong suit. Sometimes she thought she could use a keeper instead of a department assistant. Or lessons in diplomacy.

"Uh, Sarge, I can stay for my lunch time and start pulling this report." Peg said.

"How about if I order pizza in and we all pull it? Unless you guys have other plans for lunch. It's not going to make a difference now in when we get it done."

"I could go for a pizza." Margie Rogers said cautiously.

"Terrific. Would you like to order two and let me know how much?"

"Sure. What do you want on it?"

"I like ham and cheese. I don't care for anchovies."

"Neither do I." Both other women agreed.

"I'll order a ham and cheese and a supreme then."

"Sounds good."

They were able to get most of the report together by the time the pizzas arrived. Karla paid the delivery guy and included a nice tip. Peg was working on the report at the computer. Between the three of them it was ready for the department clerk who showed up at 1:30 saying he was to stay there until he got it.

She was tempted to hold onto the report, but that would be petty. She gave it to the officer and turned back to work. "Uh, Sarge." The officer hesitated.

"Yes?"

"My department head told me to give you a message."

"And that would be?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. He gave me one message if the report wasn't ready and one if you gave me a problem. He never mentioned one if you had it ready and didn't have an attitude."

Karla smiled. "Then tell him the report was ready and you didn't have a chance to use either message. Is there anything else?"

"No, I think that's all."

Karlas phone rang and she reached for it, thinking it might be Dan. "Record, Wilkes." She nodded to her clerks going into her office and closed the door.

That evening she made dinner and greeted Dan with a hug when he got home. "How was your day?"

"The usual. The politics is oppressive, the lawyers are a pain in the ass and the perps are all innocent as newborn babes. How was yours?"

"I had to transfer someone, and I had pizza for lunch. I also got an interesting phone call."

"From who?"

"A friend of mine up in Minnesota has a daughter getting married and she invited me to the wedding. I told her no, naturally, but it's excellent news. She's had a rather rough time lately. I need to go to the mall Saturday and get her a present. Want to go with me?"

"I don't like the mall. Especially on a Saturday. Can't you go next week or after work?"

"You're afraid of the mall." She accused.

"I am not. There's nothing to be afraid of. I just don't care for the mall. Too many people in a small place."

"You are afraid. You, a big, strong, handsome man, is afraid of the mall."

"You aren't going to get me to take you to the mall by taunting me. I'll cheer you on from the comfort of a chair."

"Excuse me? You won't take me to the camp of the enemy of all that's good and holy?"

"I refuse." He said solemnly, but he only wanted to see how far she would go to convince him. He had no problem actually going to the mall, but he liked to rattle her cage once in a while.

"What, pray tell, would it take to convince you to assist me in my quest to go to the evil land of _'Many goods for sale_?"

"What are you offering?"

"Let's see. A horseback riding lesson?"

"Not good enough. I can get that anytime." He shook his head.

"Huh, I like that! A good dinner?"

"Already get that. Too many judging from the fit of my clothes lately."

"That's about to come to an end." Karla scoffed. She stepped toward him with soft movements. "How about a back rub?"

"Go on." He encouraged.

"We could always have a nice meal in bed after we make love."

"Now you're talking. And a back rub?" he teased pulling her close.

"Now you're pushing your luck, soldier boy." She tapped his chest.

"That isn't the only thing I want to push." He growled and kissed her.

"Let me turn off the stove and I'll be right with you.

"Hurry. I'm fading fast."

Karla laughed. "Not any time soon." She turned off the oven and came over and stepped back into his arms. "Let's go to bed."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**CH 21**

They went to the mall on Saturday. Dan teased her that for a woman who didn't like to shop she sure did a lot of it. She managed to find out he was ticklish. And she threatened to buy him some bright pink shirts and hide the rest of his stuffy ones so that was all he had to wear. He said he'd go without a shirt before he'd wear a bright pink shirt. She spent the rest of the drive teasing him about what colors he'd look best in. Purple, sunshine yellow, turquoise, orange, red, even multicolored. He shuddered and begged her to stop. She just laughed.

He found a parking space and followed her into the mall. She said she knew where she was headed and he just let her lead. They walked through one of the wings to the main part and she stopped dead in her tracks. He nearly ran into her. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I didn't realize this was going on." She gestured toward the mall. It was filled with women and babies. There was a baby event going on with all kinds of sales, and promotions and photographers promoting their wares.

"It's just a lot of…. Oh, I see. We can go somewhere else. Come on, I'll take you to…"

"Nope, it's just a surprise. Come on, I know exactly where I want to go." Karla lifted her chin and marched forward.

He watched her determinedly start toward the crowd of mothers, infants and toddlers. He followed her. She smiled nicely and avoided them, skirting the lines and crowds. She was like a battle tank. "Karla, slow down. You're going to run someone over." He joked catching her arm and took her hand. It was curled into a fist. "Hey, easy. There's no one here to hit." He soothed and put his arm around her waist.

She dropped her head onto his shoulder slowing down, but not stopping her forward progress. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You should let me take you somewhere else. I didn't realize this would bother you so badly."

"I didn't expect it to. I'm such an idiot. Babies are just little people. Without them life wouldn't go on, would it?"

"You're not an idiot." He chided gently. "Let's get this present and we'll get out of here. How about you take me home and give me another riding lesson?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" she teased.

"I'm tough and I have a great teacher."

"Sweet talker." She smiled hesitantly. They entered a boutique looking store that was thankfully devoid of women pushing baby carriages. There were delicate glass sculptures, candle holders and filigree ornaments on delicate glass shelves. Most of the most delicate ones were higher up but he could just see some child climbing on the shelves to reach a pretty and it all come crashing down. Not surprisingly there were signs prominently posted saying "If you break it consider it billed to YOU."

Karla went right over to a shelf along the back wall. There was a delicate picture frame with hand blown glass in an intricate woven design in a case there. "That's the one. I'm going to have one of their wedding photos enlarged and put inside. It'll be ready when they get back from their honeymoon."

"That is delicate. Are you sure? They are cops after all."

"I'm sure. Katey loves dainty things. There must be more to Matt than I can see."

"Can I help you?" a sales clerk asked.

"I want that picture frame."

"That is quite expensive." She warned.

"I would like you to wrap that frame up for me to take home." Karla smiled and informed the woman firmly.

"I'll have to get the key." She said. "Excuse me one minute."

An older man came out and got the frame for them. He carefully wrapped it up and handed it to her. "I apologize for my granddaughter. She tends to judge people by appearance." He said.

"It doesn't matter. I know what I want, Mr. Johnson."

"You've been here before?"

"You have the best spun glass I've found in New York. Most of my wedding gifts come from you." Karla explained. "I've been here before and I'll be back."

"One moment." Mr. Johnson said. He reached under the counter and pulled out a small box. "I remember. You brought me that big commission for the stained glass window in the church."

"I just told someone about your work." Karla shrugged.

"I made this for you after that job. I've been waiting for you to come back in." He opened the box and pulled out a delicate glass bell. It was etched and fluted all the way around.

"It's beautiful." Karla breathed looking closely at it.

"It is just a small thing for you for such a large commission. I want you to have it."

"It's beautiful." Karla repeated.

"Take it. You have a beautiful heart and you deserve some small thing to show my appreciation." He put it carefully back in the box and closed it. He handed it carefully to her.

"Oh, I couldn't." she said but it was clear she really liked it.

"I insist." Mr. Johnson said firmly.

"Karla, take the box." Dan told her gently.

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson. It's exquisite." She said gratefully.

"You come back whenever you need anything else and I'll help you personally." Mr. Johnson said smiling. "Make sure you come back for your wedding." He winked at Dan.

Dan took the bag with the picture frame from Karla and she carried the box with the bell and they left the store. "Let's go this way. We don't want to get tripped carrying this stuff." He suggested.

"But the door is that way."

"Then we'll walk around the outside. I like to see you in the sunshine."

"I know what you're trying to do. And thank you."

"What am I trying to do?"

"You're steering me away from the babies. I have to accept it."

He took her hand. "Care to tell me about it?"

Karla shrugged. "I told you. I had severe abdominal injuries from a car accident. The doctors had to do surgery. They did what they could but there was considerable damage and my fallopian tubes were crushed. They hoped they would heal, but apparently it never happened. I've never taken birth control pills but I've never gotten pregnant. I did consult a doctor, but he wanted to do some extensive tests or surgery. I didn't have insurance so I said no. Now I just don't expect it any more."

"That's not like you to give up. Did you consider in vitro?"

"Dan, I'm a cop now and I'm old enough that it might be difficult to have and raise a child. I did think about it, checked into it and even saw a doctor about it, but I decided against it. Can we drop the subject?"

"If that's what you want." He said reluctantly.

"It's not. But it's the best option. I have my work, my home and, best of all, I have you. That's enough for me. So where are you taking me for lunch?"

"Lunch? It's only…I guess it is lunch time. How about some fish? We can go down to the wharf and have some surf and turf."

"We're having sea cow?" she cocked her head playfully at him.

He pretended to sigh in exasperation. "You have never had food like Pierre's."

"Am I about to? I'm starved."

"You have a tape worm." He accused, laughing.

"I have a zest for living." She corrected, haughtily, nudging him with her shoulder.

He leaned into her. "You have a lot more than that." He told her huskily.

He took her to the wharf and fed her. She stole some of his cole slaw and he pretended to slap at her hand with his fork. He stole some of her shrimp and she battled forks with him. The baby issue appeared to have passed. He took her to a shop near the restaurant and showed her the stuff that they had that had been left on ships and when it wasn't claimed the shop bought it for resale. He expected to see her happily digging through the stuff. She exclaimed on the amount of things but didn't buy anything.

"You didn't see anything you liked?" he asked her when they exited the store.

"I did, but I just didn't feel right buying the stuff someone else has lost. It just seems wrong to take advantage of someone that way."

"They're just things, sweetheart."

"I just couldn't, Dan. I just couldn't. It's a great shop, but not today. Can we just go home now?"

"Anything you want." He said quietly.

He put his arm around her and they walked to the car. A young woman sitting on a bench feeding her baby caught their eyes. Karla didn't say anything. Her arm tightened around his waist and he pulled her closer. She wouldn't meet his eyes. He opened the car door and held it for her to get in. She was busily buckling her seatbelt in the car.

He went around and got in. She leaned back in the seat with closed eyes. He could see she was about to cry, trying desperately not to. He started the car and pulled out into traffic. A small noise in her direction made him glance over. Her pain was etched all over her face and tears were running down her face. He pulled off on the nearest street and parked as soon as he could.

He unbuckled his belt and hers and pulled her roughly to him. "Oh, God, Karla. I am so sorry." He told her raggedly.

"What is so wrong with me? How could God do this to me? Am I such a horrible person that I can't even have a baby to love? I just want to have a baby. Is that so much to ask?" she sobbed.

"No, sweetheart, it isn't too much to ask. You deserve to have a baby if you want one. It isn't you. It isn't your fault." He told her over and over, holding her tightly and rocking her slightly.

When she was calmer he released her and gently tucked her back into her seatbelt. She sagged against the back of the seat and withdrew inside herself. He rebuckled his belt and took the fastest way home.

She went immediately into the bedroom when they got home. She crawled onto the bed and pulled the pillow over her head. He heard her crying again. All he could do was curl up behind her and hold her tightly until she fell asleep.

He eased off the bed and went out to the barn. Cinco nickered to him. He wasn't sure how much feed to give him so he just gave him some, filled his water bucket and gave him some hay. He went back inside. The house was so quiet. He turned on the radio on low for the noise and sat down to think.

He knew from years of experience how strong the drive to have a baby was. Even men had the urge, but for someone with Karlas big heart, it would be particularly painful. He thought about her behavior. Every time they'd been too close to personal information she'd get a burst of energy and move on to something else. This time she'd withdrawn. This had to be the deepest hurt she'd ever had.

She'd said she could never get pregnant, but that wasn't what the doctors had said. They'd never actually done the tests. Just because she hadn't didn't mean she couldn't. Dan knew he could be a father the boys were proof of that. Was it possible for him to help Karla be a mother? Would she resent him if he brought the idea up? Would she still want him around if she got pregnant? That last question was the most asinine one he'd ever asked himself. Did he want another child? Karla was a wonderful woman. Could he go through that again even for her?

The answer was yes! He didn't hesitate for a moment. The sounds that she made when they were together, the image of her with her belly swollen with his child, the smile that would light her face when she held their baby for the first time would all be worth it. He would love her and the child. He knew he wanted that more than anything.

The fact remained, she had been disappointed in the past. He was going to put his plan into action without telling her. If it didn't happen then he'd never tell her that he'd done his best. If it did maybe she didn't ever need to know. He intended to marry her and be the best husband she could possibly have either way.

Darkness was falling when his phone vibrated. He got up and went out onto the porch to answer it. "Ross."

"Are you going to come take the boys to baseball tonight?" Nancy demanded without preamble.

"No, not tonight. You'll have to do it."

"They're your sons, Danny…."

"Don't call me that. My name is Dan. Danny is a boys name."

Nancy was silent for a minute. "Sorry, you've been Danny since I met you…." She sounded confused.

"I know. It's alright. I can't take the boys tonight. I need to be here."

"Is she having a temper tantrum again?" she asked sarcastically.

"Nancy." He growled at her in a warning tone of voice. "I won't go into it, but it has nothing to do with you."

"What about Brent and David? Does it affect them?"

"Let it go. I'll call the boys tomorrow. Good bye."

He went inside and turned on a light. It had gotten dark and the room was gloomy. The light helped. He sat down on the sofa and heard a sound behind him. Karla came out looking disheveled, more rested, but still depressed. She was blinking in the light. He turned and stood up. "Feel any better?"

"Some. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall to pieces." She came over and snuggled up to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "You are fine. We're fine. Let's sit down here."

He sat down and she curled up on the couch next to him. He pulled the comforter off the back of the couch and covered her up with it even though it wasn't that chilly. The comfort was important to someone whose world was shaken. "Are you hungry?" she shook her head no. "Do you mind if I turn on the television?"

"Fine." She muttered.

He turned around so she was leaning against his chest and he put his arms around her while looking through the channels for something to make her feel good. He settled on a comedy. He found it funny, but she just watched with owl eyes. She would rub her cheek against his arm every once in a while. He'd rub her arm or stroke her cheek and she'd relax again.

The movie ended about 11:00. "Are you ready for bed?' he asked her.

She nodded. He turned off the television and followed her to bed. She whirled around "Cinco. I forgot to feed Cinco." She said in a panic.

"He's fine. I fed him, gave him water and hay. He's all set for the night."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Karla undressed and slid between the sheets. Dan did likewise. She curled up to him, seeming to need the physical contact. He stroked her bare skin, kissed her face and her lips. She slowly responded and he made most of the moves. She responded, but her responses were muted, lethargic. He went slowly, softly, and gently until he was certain she wanted it too then he made slow, sweet love to her. She came with him with soft cries of pleasure and fell asleep almost immediately afterward. He smiled into the darkness. Not only had she been satisfied he'd enjoyed her willingness to go along with whatever he wanted. If he hadn't gotten her pregnant tonight he looked forward to trying some more. He fell asleep.

Karla was almost back to her normal self the next morning. Almost, but he could still see the lingering sadness deep in her eyes. He suggested that it was a beautiful day and they take the day as it came and go on a picnic. She shrugged and agreed. He made sandwiches and took drinks and chips in a bag and rolled up a blanket to put on the ground. He had a spot in mind. It had shade and was near a cool stream if they decided to dip their feet.

They locked up the house and set off about 10:00 am. Karla had a baseball style hat on and he decided to wear his NYPD hat. They took off at a good pace. Karla was still in a quiet mood and he was content with that. He took her hand, smiling at her as they walked. She gave him a simple smile back.

They arrived at the spot he had picked within 45 minutes of walking through some beautiful country. They were thirsty and hungry. Karla took the bag and opened it while Dan spread the blanket out. They sat down on it. "This was a good idea." Karla told him. "I needed to get out of the house."

"It just seemed like a good idea." He shrugged.

"I can't believe that little walk made me breathless. I guess I need to get back to doing more than sitting on my duff."

"You have a beautiful duff." He winked at her.

She smiled. She handed him a sandwich and bit into one herself. "Mmm. This is wonderful. You make a fine meal."

"I'm a bachelor. Sandwiches were a staple. Speaking of which, it's been nearly a week. Have you decided on what your answer will be?"

"I have. I think you should find someone who could give you kids if you wanted them. I can't."

"I have children, Karla. That doesn't mean as much to me as having you in my life. I'm not going to look for someone else to marry over kids. Don't make our happiness about whether or not you can have kids."

"I'm not a complete person, Dan. I'm damaged goods."

"I'm older than most grooms, I've been married before and I'm a cop. I'm not perfect either."

"Yes, you are." She said folding up the rest of her sandwich and putting it back in the bag.

He did too and reached over to kiss her. "You are perfect for me." She put her arms around his neck and laid back, pulling him down with her.

He settled himself on top of her and lost himself in her mouth. She was busily making him feel her passion. He pulled his mouth away from hers and kissed her all over her face working his way down her jaw to her neck. She moaned lightly as he stimulated her moving down to her chest. He used one hand to unbutton her blouse and open it so he could move to one nipple through her lace bra. He sucked on her nipples through the bra and down to her abdomen.

She tensed and protested. "You are beautiful. I've seen these, remember? They are part of you." He told her but moved on. He unbuttoned her jeans and opened them. She was soft and warm. He went as far as the pants would let him then came back to her mouth to start all over again.

She tugged on his T Shirt and he let her pull it off over his head. Her hands found the hair on his chest and she stroked him. She used her thumbnail to rub his nipples and he bolts of passion shoot through him. Her busy hands were working on his jeans. She had him undone and put her hands inside his clothes. She pulled him down to her.

Dan moved over her for a minute. He lifted himself up and pulled Karla into a sitting position and undid her bra. He removed her shirt and the bra and laid them off to a side. "Is this a good idea?" she asked, suddenly nervous.

"I want you. That can't be wrong." He growled passionately. She smiled uncertainly looking around the clearing. "Darling, if anyone comes I'll go running naked so they'll see me and you can get dressed." He assured her.

She grinned and touched his bare chest. "You are soooo sexy, my Dan."

He really got hot then. The way she said my Dan only when she was secure made him want to hear it more often. He rose and pulled off his pants and underwear. There was no doubt of his need for her. From her position sitting on the ground, she smiled and reached up to touch him. He jerked and clenched his teeth when she caressed him and rose on her knees to kiss him there.

She stood up and reached for her pants. "Let me." He pleaded. She looked coyly at him and dropped her hands. He moved within inches of her and deftly slid both her jeans and panties down til they dropped to the blanket. He pulled her close to him so he could rub himself against her soft belly. She sighed and dropped her head back to feel him more fully. He leaned down and kissed her breasts, supporting her weight in his arms.

"Oh, my God, I want you." He said.

Karla looked up at him. "Then take me. I want you, too."

She stepped back and knelt down on the blanket, then laid back and smiled, opening her legs and beckoning with her arms for him to join her. He dropped to the ground between her knees and leaned over her, rubbing himself against her soft body for just a moment more before lifting her hips and sliding inside of her warm, wet opening. It was so good he couldn't get enough of her.

She pulled him down to her and surged against him as he thrust inside of her. When she began to moan and tighten around him he sped up wanting it to last and wanting to share his wonderful explosion with her. He did. As he felt his release, he felt her coming around him and it made his even better. Her long drawn out "Yessss." gave him the ultimate satisfaction.

He didn't even leave her after he was done. She held him close to her and breathed in his ear. "You are a wonderful lover, my Dan."

He kissed her and nuzzled her until she released him. Then he rolled over onto his back and tried to catch his breath. She rolled into his side and snuggled there. He really liked that part about her. Neither of them spoke for awhile.

With the sunshine, warm air and exertion, he must've dozed for a bit. He felt her kiss his shoulder and her hand smoothing his skin. She was a tactile person. He liked the way she was tentative and gentle. Not forceful and aggressive. Another kiss and he had to smile. "I knew you were awake." She teased him.

He opened one eye and looked at her, mussed from lovemaking. "You take catnaps. I have to nap when I can just to keep up with you."

"Bull. You are more than able to keep up with me, Dan Ross." She disagreed and kissed his shoulder again. Her finger tips were drawing a pattern on his abdomen. It was an absent minded, loving touch. Her fingers dipped down the hair that led from his chest to below his waist and touched him intimately. He was surprised to find he had another half erection.

"Uh, sweetheart, you could be looking for trouble there." he said urgently.

She grinned mischievously at him. "Definitely looking for trouble." She corrected him. Her busy fingers were making halves into wholes and doing a fine job of it.

He didn't know he had it in him, but she did. She got up and swung up on his thighs like she was mounting a horse. Her soft hair was caressing his erection and she touched him. "Do you know how you ride a horse and signal him to go faster?'

"No." his mind was confused at the question.

"Like this." She nudged forward with her hips. The shock was amazing to him. She leaned forward to kiss him and positioned herself so when she sat back she sank down onto him. "And when you hit just the right spot it's even better." She purred and proceeded to show him exactly what she meant.

Demur Karla was a turn on. An unleashed Karla was a definite blast to be with. He held her hips and met her downward thrusts with upward ones of his own and got to watch the incredible sight of her coming hard and fast while he filled her again with his seed. This time there was no more. He was going to be lucky he could walk at all.

They made it home in time to feed Cinco and grab a bite to eat. Then they went to bed. Karla snuggled up to him again, but it was a sleepy snuggle and it was soon very quiet in that house.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**CH 22**

Over the next several days it became apparent to Dan that this was going to be a very enjoyable time in his life. He made sure to make love with Karla at least once a day somewhere and she seemed to blossom under his attention. He even managed to get her to relax enough to use the hay in the barn loft for a session. Something he found very enjoyable indeed.

Six weeks to the day that the entire mess had started a memo came down from the department that the policy against officer fraternization would be updated. No details were released. They would be announced later. Karla and Dan were no longer under the gun.

To celebrate, Bobby and Alex decided to combine their pool opening and the announcement as one event. They invited the whole group of friends over for the next Saturday. Karla was enthusiastic and he let her be the one to accept for them both. Karla went out and bought herself a new bathing suit. She colored nervously when he suggested that she model it for him. He'd seen her without anything on many times, but she was positively sexy in the one she bought. It was a two piece, but it hid the scars she was so self conscious about on her abdomen. It didn't hide anything when he helped her take it off.

Saturday morning Karla was up early making a salad for the get together. It wasn't until noon, but she was excited. She loaded things into his car. He chided her that they were only going a few miles away. She shrugged and kept right on loading.

At 10:30, they headed for Bobby and Alex's place. Karla was excited, but nervous. He reached over and took her hand. "They're your friends, remember?"

"I want them to keep being my friends and yours, too. I just want today to go well. I know this is a big day in terms of how you interact with them. I don't want to put you in an awkward situation."

"I won't let that happen. Relax, will you please?"

"Sorry."

She needn't have worried. Alex greeted them enthusiastically, hugging Karla and shaking hands with Dan. "Come in. We're just getting things set up. Would you like something to drink? We have cold soft drinks, juice and bottled water. There's beer but it isn't cold yet."

"We're fine. I brought a salad, I hope that's alright." Karla said.

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble." Alex said but she was touched by the gesture.

"It was no trouble at all."

"I know you're guests, Captain, but could you help Bobby move the picnic tables. He's out there wrestling them by himself. Mike is supposed to be here any time, but he's late. Carolyn is having morning sickness."

"Another one? There's going to be Logans all over soon." Karla joked.

"I'd be glad to help Bobby. And today you can call me Dan." He told her.

"Okay, Ca-uh, Dan." Alex said eyeing Karla.

Dan kissed Karla quickly and found his way through the house to the back yard.

"What have you done to him?" Alex asked Karla, giving her another big hug.

"He's always been a good guy, Alex. He just had a hard time moving into Jim Deakins office. He's really alright. He just doesn't connect with people quite the same way as everyone else. You should understand that. Bobby has a different way about him, too. I don't actually think they're that different." Karl admitted.

Alex nodded. "I guess you're right. I actually hadn't thought of it quite like that. Come into the kitchen and let's put your salad away. What's in it, anyway?"

They were happily puttering around the kitchen when Mike and Carolyn arrived with their children who were half asleep. They put them down in the bedroom to continue their nap and they joined the party. Mike went out to join the guys in the back yard. Carolyn sat down at the table and heaved a sigh. "I hate morning sickness." She stated.

"You look a little peaked. Want some crackers? It helps me." Alex said.

"You, too. Why didn't you tell me?" Karla asked her.

"It sort of slipped out." Alex said worried. "We didn't want to announce it before this policy change was instituted."

"Well, at least that's over. I can't see how they could get out of making it easier on partners. It is the right thing to do." Karla said.

"They aren't known for doing the right thing, I'm just not sure how many hoops we're going to have to jump through to make it work." Alex said. "Are you going to ask to transfer to Major Case once it goes through?" she asked Karla.

"No. I don't want my relationship with Dan to be in jeopardy. I can be awfully difficult to work with."

"You? Never." Carolyn scoffed. "I heard about your antics at work."

"The tales were greatly exaggerated." Karla said with mock dignity.

"No, they weren't." Alex teased.

"I like my current precinct. And I like my man at home."

"Oooo. I like that attitude." Alex hooted.

Carolyn paled and rubbed her stomach for a minute. "Close call. I hope we're not eating too soon."

"How about some ginger ale." Alex suggested.

"No, thanks."

"Karla?"

"Never, but thanks." She suddenly was attacked by the yawns.

Carolyn yawned, too. Alex caught the fever and told them "Stop that."

"Sorry. I can't seem to get enough sleep lately. I think it's the stress from all that's been going on." Karla said contritely.

"We're just teasing. The captain keeping you up nights?" Carolyn teased.

"Yes, but you never heard that from me."

"Oh. Could you be pregnant, too?" Alex asked, slyly.

"No. Not possible."

"You never know…."Carolyn said smiling.

"No. I'm sure." Karla told her sharply.

"Karla, she was just teasing. It's always possible." Alex hurriedly assured the woman.

"Not for me. Can we change the subject?"

"Sure. I hear you have a inherited a piece of property in the country." Alex said.

Karla told them about her place and her horses. The topics ranged from there. Jim and Angie Deakins showed up and he went out to join the group in the back yard. The guys must be having a good time, because there was laughter.

Angie was new to Karla but she was such a warm loving woman she soon had Karla feeling at ease. She was overjoyed to announce that one of their three daughters was engaged and she was helping with the wedding. "So tell me, which one of you is due first?" she asked the three women.

"August 15." Carolyn said.

"September 1st." Alex admitted.

"And you?" Angie asked Karla.

"I'm not." She said uncomfortably.

Angie looked closely at her. "Sweetie, I'm going to go out on a limb here. I've seen women who don't know they are and I'd say you definitely are."

"So you're a psychic?" Karla asked her testily.

"No. Just a mom."

"Well, all due respect for your mothers intuition, but it's way off here."

"If you say so, dear. How about something to drink, Alex? It's getting warm in here."

Angie and Alex moved over to the fridge. Carolyn reached over and touched Karlas arm gently. "She's just trying to help, Karla. She doesn't mean anything by it."

"Not every woman is pregnant all the time."

"I won't ask how you know you're not, it's none of my business. Let's just say Angie Deakins is rarely wrong."

"This time she is."

"Carolyn, did you bring the vinegar?" Alex asked suddenly.

"No, I forgot it. I'll go get some."

"I'll go with you." Karla said quickly. "Let me tell Dan and we'll take his car. It's a great ride."

Dan was sitting on a lawn chair when Karla came out. She had some stress signs around her face. "Carolyn forgot something. We're going to run to the store and get it. Can I take your car?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." She leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Sure." She gave him a smile, but it wasn't her usual bright one.

After they had gone, Bobby noticed his captain was distracted. "Is everything alright, Dan? You look worried."

"It's probably nothing. So how deep is the end of your pool?"

Bobby exchanged a look with Mike and allowed the change of subject. "We got it just eight feet so there was room to swim without it being too deep."

Carolyn had another bout of morning sickness and Angie suggested Alex and Karla go instead. Carolyn gave them an apologetic smile as she bolted for the bathroom again. Alex grabbed her purse and they left.

The store Alex directed Karla to was a small local grocery but it had a variety of things. In addition to the missing ingredient they also got some beans, corn on the cob and some tomatoes for slicing.They also added some malted milk balls to the cart (I can't seem to get enough of them, Alex smiled) and bread to the cart. "I'm going to have to stop shopping when I'm hungry." Alex smiled.

As they walked back toward the check out line, Karla stopped at the HBA aisle and considered it. She glanced over at Alex who shrugged. "You know better than she does if it's possible. Use your own best judgment."

"I wish I knew. It's what I …." Karla stopped.

"Want? You've never said why you don't have kids and you certainly have a way with them. Look at what you've been able to do with the Captain." Alex teased, gently.

Karla blushed, but she was pleased. "It's just one of those pipedreams. I guess it is possible."

"I've seen a lot of impossible things. I'll tell you one more thing then you can consider the case closed. Angie Deakins has an instinct about these things. Would it hurt to check? If nothing else you can prove her wrong. I'm going to check out."

Karla hesitated for a few minutes and went down to the display. She couldn't decide. There were a lot of choices even for the small grocery store. The sound of a grocery cart distracted her. Alex came over to her. "Did you forget something?"

"I'm not one to pry. And I did say I'd mind my own business. Tell me to leave if you want to. You want one of those right?"

"Yes. And no."

"Ah. I understand." Alex said.

"No, I don't think you do. I'm damaged. A car accident. I doubt I'll ever have a child. That's what the doctors said. I'd take one home in a minute if I weren't sure it would be negative. I doubt if I could take another negative."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed." Alex told the hurting woman softly. "I've always had trouble with my mouth."

"You didn't know. You were only being a friend. I appreciate the support. Do you think I should?"

"Have you been using protection?"

"No. It isn't necessary."

"Then there's a possibility. Don't give up on love, Karla."

"There's so many here."

Alex stepped forward and chose one. "This is the one that worked for me. I'm thinking it'll be lucky for you, too."

"Optimist." Karla accused laughing.

She paid for her test and they loaded the groceries in the back of the car. "What do you say we stop somewhere and bring back some ice cream? I'll bet it'd go down really nicely after dinner."

"We have a lot of food already. Would there be room for ice cream?"

"There is always room for ice cream. And I know just the place."

Four half gallons of ice cream later they were finally on the way back. Dan was one of the ones who came to help bring in the groceries. "Worried about your car, Dan?" Alex teased him.

"Only the dents." He grinned back at her, looking at Karla.

"Hey! I only enlarged the current ones." Karla responded with a laugh.

"The current ones?" Dan yelped.

"Let's go inside and she can show him the dents." Alex told her husband and led him inside.

"What's going on?" Dan kissed her gently.

"Just something silly." Karla shrugged.

"It can't be silly if it upset you."

"Mrs. Deakins, Angie, asked when I was due to have a baby. She said she thought I was pregnant. I told them it was impossible, but I bought a test and…."

"And you keep hoping." He guessed accurately. "Well, we have been having a lot of fun." He told her half joking.

"And you're thinking this might be lucky too?"

"Lucky?"

"Nothing. It's something Alex said."

"Well, she is a detective. I'll tell you what. Why don't you take the test and be sure. If you are that's great, if you're not it won't be the end of the world and I won't stop loving you because of it."

"You are a wonderful man." Karla laid her head on his shoulder for a minute. "I'll go take it right now."

Karla disappeared into the bedroom as soon as they went into the house. Alex knew what was at stake and stayed in the kitchen to give her some privacy. In a few minutes Karla came out. She sat down at the table and took a sip of the soda Alex gave her. All three other women were aware of something going on gave her some space in respect. They continued working on the meal.

Minutes later, Karla went in to the bedroom again. "Alex, could you ask Dan to step in here?" She called.

All three other women went out to the back yard to give Karla privacy. Alex went over to stand next to Bobby, but she looked at Dan. "Karla needs to see you in the house."

He had been waiting nervously now he jumped up immediately and headed for the house. "Karla?" he called just inside the door.

"In here."

He followed the sound of her voice and found her sitting on the bed with her head down. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked scared.

She lifted her head and there was a conflicted look on her face. "That depends on your version of alright." She said. She lifted a white plastic device and showed it to him. It had a blue plus sign on it. "I am pregnant."

He suppressed his immediate joyous grin. "That's good, isn't it?"

"Is it? I don't know. It's what I've wanted for so long, but now. I'm scared. I'm older than I wanted to be, and what if I lose it and you…."

"What about me?"

"Are you ready for another kid? You already have two boys who are older and…."

"Stop that! They have nothing to do with this. This is for you and me. This is our baby and I couldn't be happier. This is _our_ family."

"Are you sure? You….wouldn't mind having another child?"

"With you, I am the happiest man alive right now."

Karla threw herself at him and hugged him around the neck. "I love you."

"Sweetheart, if you don't let me breath I won't be around for the delivery." He laughed hugging her back. "But we have a decision to make."

Karla pulled back uncertainly. "We do?"

"Yes. When are we going to get married? This baby will have both of it's parents together when it's born."

"Do we have to do this now?"

"No, but we ought to at least be engaged when we tell the rest of them that we're expecting, don't you think?"

"It's what a captain would do." Karla agreed with a teary smile.

Dan pulled her to her feet and led her out to the backyard. "Everyone, Karla and I have an announcement. Two actually. We're going to be married as soon as possible." He held her close to his side.

"And I'm going to have a baby." Karla said with a smile.

"I knew it." Angie Deakins said joyfully.

"Shh." Jim told her.

"And you're all invited to the wedding." Dan went on.

"When is the big day?" Mike asked.

"I'm hoping soon and I'd like to have some help planning it." Karla said shyly. "I'd like your input, too, Angie, if it's not too much for you to help with two weddings."

"We can't have too many weddings. I'd be happy to." Angie beamed, touched by the request.

"And Alex and you, Carolyn? I'm going to need a lot of help."

"I'm in." Carolyn said.

"So am I. Let's make it soon. I don't want to waddle down the aisle." Alex said happily.

"None of us do, honey." Angie said.

"Welcome to the club, Dan." Bobby held up his glass of iced tea. Mike did the same.

Someone handed Dan a glass and he lifted it too. "Cheers."

TO BE CONTINUED ON ANOTHER STORY.


End file.
